Summer Knight
by sweeet-as-honey
Summary: Based on the stage musical Grease. Alicia arrives at Holby ED after a beautiful summer romance, little dreaming that the 'consultant' she met on the beach is actually a registrar at her new hospital. Meanwhile, Max is saving up for a car and Ethan is learning salsa in the hope of impressing Honey - as she considers a new career away from the hospital. Other characters feature.
1. Chapter 1

_My favourite programme is Casualty and my favourite musical is Grease. About a year ago, I had the idea of writing a Casualty story that was based on Grease. I've finally got around to doing something about it._

 _This story is based on the stage musical, not the film, so there are some differences in the plot, as well as various additional changes I've made so the story suits the ED. I haven't attempted to rewrite any of the songs (though some lines from the songs will be used in the dialogue) as I have no talent in this area and I think it might be against the rules anyway._

 _All the Grease characters are represented by someone in Casualty, though I've tried to stop the characters from going too OOC, so some of their lines are said by different Casualty characters. Most of the current and recent Casualty characters feature, so there are more characters and more storylines than in Grease._

 _The storylines are based on what happened in Grease, but they have been rewritten to suit the ED. Many of the storylines use actual Casualty plots from Series 28-31. They will all be happening at the same time, so I hope it won't be too confusing._

* * *

"I wish I was still on holiday," moaned Robyn. "It's only quarter-past twelve and it feels like I've been here for a whole year."

"There's the ED for you," said Rita. She gave Robyn a hug. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. It's always a bit of a shock when you come back from holiday. You'll soon get back into the swing of things."

Robyn knew she was right, but that wasn't going to make today any easier. "Who are you working with today?"

"I've been working with Ash," said Rita.

"How is he?" asked Robyn, remembering she wasn't the only one who was back at the ED following a break.

Unfortunately, Rita was too professional to reveal too much to the ED's biggest gossip, so she just said: "He's doing really well. It's great to have him back."

"I'm working with Cal," said Louise. "He's so annoying. He won't stop flirting." She smiled as though the idea wasn't quite as repugnant as she was pretending.

Robyn was sure it wasn't. "You're so lucky. Cal never tries anything like that with me."

Rita looked sympathetic and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Never mind, darling. Your time will come. I just know it." She smiled. "As for Caleb Knight, that man seriously needs a girlfriend."

"I heard he had two last night," said Robyn.

"A girlfriend he's going to stick to," said Rita. "A girl who's going to make him feel that one night isn't nearly enough."

Robyn sighed. The one thing she could be completely sure of was that that girl wasn't going to be her.

"Now, I wonder where he'd find a girl like that," said Louise, smiling to herself.

"Hey, you two!" They looked up to see Zoe approaching, swinging her bottom from side to side in a way that even Dylan had commented on – and he never noticed anything like that. "Mind if I join you?"

Robyn moved closer to Rita to give Zoe a bit more space.

Zoe lit a cigarette and looked around. "Where are the guys?"

Robyn knew she was looking for one guy in particular.

* * *

Max entered the staff room to find Ethan, Lofty, Iain and Jez draped all over the sofa. From the look of it, at least some of them were feeling as hungover as he was They'd probably all been in the same place, but Max had no idea where that was. He couldn't remember a thing and he'd been pleasantly surprised to wake up in his own bed rather than a skip.

"Hey, Max," said Lofty. "Are you okay? I've hardly seen you for weeks. Have you even been home?"

"He's probably been with Zoe," said Jez. "And who can blame him?"

Max ignored Jez and instead wondered how to answer Lofty. The trouble with these guys was that they never missed a thing. "I've been doing some extra shifts."

Lofty looked surprised. "Extra shifts?" he said rather doubtfully.

Iain shook his head. "We'd have seen you if you were doing extra shifts."

Max looked at the floor. "I was doing them at St James'."

"St James'?" exclaimed Iain in disbelief. "As in our rivals'?"

"I wouldn't quite say they were our rivals, Iain," said Ethan.

Lofty was looking confused, but then suddenly, he smiled. "Are you saving up for something, Max?"

"I've been saving up for a car, if you must know," said Max, still annoyed by Iain's comment. "I hate it that Zoe has to chauffeur me everywhere all the time. Sometimes I want to treat her, you know?"

"Oh, what kind of car?" asked Ethan, who wasn't that interested in cars at all, but he was always polite enough to pretend.

Max shrugged. "I don't know yet, do I? But I've chosen a name already. _Zoe Lightning_."

"Great idea!" said Jez. "I mean, everyone knows Zoe's fast…"

"I'm surprised a kid like you even knows that expression," said Iain.

Jez smiled at him cheekily. "I learn all kinds of old-fashioned phrases from working with an old man like you."

"You laugh all you want," said Max. "But you won't find it as funny when I've got a better car than you." He knew he wouldn't have as good a car as Cal – no-one had as good a car as Cal – but Ethan had quite a basic car for a doctor and he didn't think Dylan or Sebastian had a car at all.

Though as long as Zoe liked the car – that was all that really mattered.

"Got a text!" said Iain happily, pulling his phone out of his pocket and no doubt hoping it was one of those girls he probably couldn't remember from last night.

"Who's it from?" said Jez. "Anyone hot?"

Iain groaned and flung his phone down on the table. "Dixie again. I wish she'd just leave me alone. I know I'm not Jeff. I'll never be Jeff. But I am a decent paramedic and I really wish she'd realise that."

Lofty looked sympathetic. "It must be really difficult. Dixie and Jeff had been working together for years so she was used to the way she does things – and she must really miss him. But I'm sure things will get easier once you're used to each other. I used to think it was impossible for me to work with Dylan, but now we get on really well."

"I'll murder her if she's not careful!" said Iain, ignoring Lofty completely. "It's all 'do this, Iain; do that, Iain; no, DON'T do that, Iain! It's driving me mad."

Jez grinned. "Maybe she fancies you, mate. That's why she asked to work with you!"

"I _really_ don't think it's that," said Iain, who knew he wasn't Dixie's type.

"Perhaps, if you talked to her…" ventured Ethan carefully.

Iain's jaw was set. "Damned right I'll talk to her! Just because she's more experienced than me, it doesn't mean I have to take any of her crap. I don't take crap from anyone! If she even thinks about nagging me one more time…"

The staff room door swung open. "Iain?" said Dixie.

A look of horror came to Iain's face and he turned his head slowly towards the door. "Hey, Dix. Um, everything okay?"

"For now," said Dixie. "I just wanted to make sure you knew you've only got fifteen minutes left of your lunchbreak and you'll need to be back at least five minutes early. Ten would be even better. Okay?"

"Um, yes, Dixie," mumbled Iain.

"And you'll need to clean that mayonnaise stain off your jacket."

"Okay, Dix," said Iain.

"And speak up: you're not going to be able to reassure the patients if they can't hear what you're saying," said Dixie.

"Yes, Dix," said Iain, his voice clearer now but still subdued and respectful.

"Good," said Dixie. "I'll leave you boys to it." She shut the door behind her.

Jez smirked. "I'm glad she didn't start nagging you, Iain. You'd have given her a right telling-off if she had, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up!" said Iain, and went to clean the mayonnaise off his jacket.

* * *

Honey was delighted to find all her friends together. She smiled encouragingly at the girl by her side. "Don't worry, Alicia. They're all really nice and they'll love you forever when we tell them about the cake you made for us."

Alicia smiled a bit uncertainly. Honey thought she was very pretty, but she could do with a few more sparkles. She was probably a bit old for a pink dip-dye and her hair could do with a bit more shape. But Honey thoroughly approved of the pink stethoscope and thought all the doctors should have one. Pink would go beautifully with Ethan's blond hair.

"Hey!" called out Honey. "This is Dr Alicia Munroe, the new F2. This is Zoe – she's a consultant so you'd better call her Dr Hanna when you're working. This is Rita, who's the big boss nurse; this is Louise, who works on reception, and didn't you say you'd met Robyn?"

"Yeah, I gave you a 4-0 for your sutures," said Robyn.

"I remember. Hey, Robyn." Alicia smiled shyly at the others. "It's nice to meet you." She held out the cake tin. "I, um, made some cake."

"And I've got some plates and a knife from the shop," said Honey.

"Cake?" squealed Robyn, then she sighed. "I would love some, Alicia, but I'm on a diet."

"I'm on a diet too," said Zoe. She showed Alicia her lunchbox. "Nothing but leaves." She'd already eaten the curly-wurly Max had hidden at the bottom.

"But you look lovely!" said Alicia. "You all look amazing. None of you need to be on a diet."

"I'm not on a diet," said Rita. "I'd love to have some cake. Thanks, Alicia."

"I suppose I could force myself," said Louise.

Alicia cut slices for Honey, Rita, Louise and herself and sat on the ground beside the bench.

Honey perched on the arm of the bench and grabbed something from Rita's lap. "Rita, I love your new glasses!"

"Reading glasses, are they?" said Louise. "You must be getting old, Rita."

Rita shook her head. "They're just sunglasses, Louise. Iain saw me on the way in and told me they made me look more intelligent. I wasn't sure how to take that." She put them on to show the others.

"They don't make you look more intelligent," said Louise. "We can still see your face."

"Thank you, Louise. Very kind of you."

Honey tried to smooth things over. "I love the sparkles."

"They're diamonds," said Rita.

Louise looked at them critically. "If they're real diamonds then I'm madly in love with Cal."

"You are madly in love with Cal," said Zoe.

"I'm not!" said Louise. "I just think he's got a nice bum, okay?"

Alicia knelt up so she could see Rita's sunglasses better. "They're beautiful, Rita. You look gorgeous in them. But you look gorgeous without them too."

Rita patted her on the shoulder. "Aw. Thanks, Alicia."

Robyn turned to smile at the new doctor. "So, what do you think of the ED so far, Alicia?"

"Oh, I love it!" said Alicia enthusiastically. "I'm so glad I got to come here. I was going to go to a private hospital, but the clinical lead didn't like my shoes."

Robyn looked down at Alicia's shoes. "They look great to me."

"All the doctors wear suits there, even the foundation doctors," said Alicia. "With skirts for the ladies. The clinical lead thought the patients would be able to see up my skirt from the reflection from my shoes."

Honey looked at them with interest. "Where did you get them? I'd like some shoes like that."

"I don't think Ethan would though," said Zoe.

Honey was forced to admit she had a point. Ethan was so sweet and innocent. When he'd seen her dancing in the strip club, he'd looked ready to faint with horror. He probably would faint if he could see up her skirt.

Though probably only with horror, unfortunately. Not with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review - I'm glad you like this so far.

 **LittleBritishPerson** , it is very likely that Cal will react like that when he sees Alicia! They'll meet in Chapter 3. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it! The Iain and Dixie scene was actually Iain and Connie's character, but I thought it would make more sense with Dixie.

 _Thank you to **Starlight Inspirit** for the follow and favourite._

* * *

Honey heard someone clearing her throat and looked up to see Lily.

"Problem, Dr Chao?" said Zoe. "I'm on my break, but I think Dr Keogh's still working."

"Yeah, so move along," said Louise. "We're having something you probably haven't heard of called fun."

"This isn't regarding a patient, Dr Hanna," said Lily. "I would like to inform you all that Mrs Beauchamp has asked me to mentor a new F2 who will be starting today. If you're working on anything that might make a suitable addition to an F2 portfolio, I'm sure my mentee will be delighted to observe or assist."

Zoe sighed. "Lily, there's a lot more to working here than doing your job, you know."

Lily looked slightly confused. "That is why I'm here, Dr Hanna. To work. To progress in my career. To achieve my life goals."

"You mean living in the countryside with your husband?" said Zoe. "Whoever he may be."

"That is one of my life goals: yes," said Lily.

"Yeah. You keep working on it," said Louise.

Alicia bounced up from the ground, hand outstretched. "Hey, Lily! My name's Alicia – Dr Munroe, but please call me Alicia – and I think I might be your new mentee! I am so excited about working with you and I can't wait to start."

Lily shook Alicia's hand in a businesslike manner. "Dr Munroe. I am Dr Chao. You are indeed my new mentee. I'm sure if your approach is professional and focused, we will work together well."

"I'll do my very best, Dr Chao," Alicia assured her.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Lily, though there was doubt in her eyes as they rested briefly on Alicia's pink stethoscope.

"Bitch!" said Rita quietly.

Alicia gasped slightly.

Lily turned to face the nurse, her eyes narrowed. "Did you say something, Rita?"

"Sorry, Lily," said Rita. "I was talking to one of my diamonds. It just fell down my bra."

"Oh no!" said Robyn. "Come here. I'll get it out for you."

"Unless you'd rather Dixie did it," said Zoe knowingly. "I heard a rumour you two were getting pretty close…"

Robyn giggled. "I heard that too. I think I started that rumour actually."

"You start all the rumours, you do!" said Honey. "Except the ones I start by accident because I didn't understand properly."

"Me and Dixie are just friends," said Rita, but a faint blush on her cheeks told Honey that wasn't the full story at all.

"Ooh, tell us more!" said Honey.

"Nothing to tell," said Rita.

"So you don't mind if I ask Dixie?"

Rita hesitated. "Not at all."

Robyn started to feel around in Rita's bra. Honey couldn't help wondering if there really was a diamond in Rita's bra or it was just a cover story because Rita really had been calling Lily a bitch, but Robyn's hand soon emerged with a small diamond, which she held aloft in triumph before putting it back into position on Rita's sunglasses.

Rita gave her a hug. "Thanks, Robyn. You're a star."

* * *

Cal walked into the staff room, a smile on his face and one very special girl in his thoughts.

She wasn't the kind of girl he could date for real – she didn't suit his image at all: in fact, having just the one girlfriend of any type didn't suit his image - but it had been a nice little summer romance.

Ethan failed to look thrilled to see him. "There you are. You do realise you're a week late?"

Jez looked confused. "A week late? I thought only girls were a week late. And then only if you're really unlucky."

"For his shift," explained Ethan. "You were due back last Monday, Caleb. Where were you?"

Cal sauntered over to the sofas and sat down. "Would you believe me if I said I got my dates mixed up?"

"If you're talking about girls, yeah, I believe it," said Iain. "You can't have that many at once and not get confused."

"I thought I was due back this week," said Cal. "But it turns out it was last week. Save the lecture, Ethan. I've already had one from Mrs Beauchamp."

Ethan said no more, but Cal had a horrible feeling there would be a lecture waiting for him when he got home.

All the more reason to stay out late.

"How was Barbados?" asked Lofty.

Cal smiled. "Oh, it was great. Brilliant. As far as I remember anyway. I totally recommend it."

"You met lots of girls then?" asked Max.

"Well, you know. One or two," said Cal.

Jez laughed. "One or two a night?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Cal smiled as though to imply there had actually been more than two a night. "But there was one girl I met… she was a doctor."

"And let me guess," said Iain. "She also likes to _play_ doctor?"

Cal smirked. Alicia hadn't been like that at all, but there was no harm in pretending. It wasn't like he could tell them what she was really like. They'd still be laughing this time next year. "And then some!"

Iain's eyes widened. "You mean she was up for a threesome?"

Ethan made a face.

"Is that all you ever think about, Iain?" said Lofty.

Cal knew Lofty thought about it too, but he tended not to mention it as much as the others.

Iain looked offended. "Of course not! I think about foursomes too. So did you, Cal? Did you have a foursome?"

Ethan put his hands over his ears. "I really don't think I want to know."

* * *

Alicia was pleasantly-surprised by the girls on the bench. Zoe was obviously keeping a bit of a distance because she was a consultant and she didn't know Alicia, but the other girls seemed as friendly as Honey had promised.

Apart from Lily, Alicia thought wistfully. They were almost the same age and they'd be working together closely as mentor and mentee. It would be so lovely if they could be friends, but Lily seemed so professional and focused. Alicia thought she'd be an excellent mentor, but she couldn't quite imagine the two of them staying up all night, doing each other's hair.

Still, it was early days and perhaps Lily was shy.

"Did you go away this summer, Alicia?" said Rita. "You've got a lovely tan."

"Yeah: I hear sunbeds are pretty good these days," said Zoe.

"Sunbeds are a health hazard," said Lily.

"Oh, thank you, Rita!" said Alicia. "It's actually a real tan. I went to Barbados. I was working, but… but not the _whole_ time."

"Barbados? Oh my God! You are so lucky," said Robyn.

"I'd kill to go there," said Louise enviously.

Honey was beaming from ear to ear, having already heard the whole story. "And you'll never guess what else. Tell them, Alicia."

Alicia smiled. "I met a guy there."

Robyn looked at her in delight. "Really? Tell me everything. And I do mean everything."

"He was… really special," said Alicia with a pang in her heart. She did miss Cal.

"A special guy?" said Zoe. "I think you'll find I've got the only one of those going."

Robyn gasped. "What about _Lofty_?"

"Yeah, what _about_ Lofty?" said Zoe, turning to her.

"Oh, nothing," said Robyn quickly. "I want to hear about this guy Alicia met. He sounds amazing."

Alicia nodded. "It was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me."

"I believe you," said Louise.

* * *

"I had a blast," said Cal, smiling at the memory. "I met this girl, right, and she was crazy about me. Couldn't keep her hands off me." He posed. "And let's face it, who could blame her?"

The expression on Ethan's face suggested he didn't agree, but Max, Lofty, Iain and Jez were agog.

"How did you meet her?" asked Lofty.

"How long before you got some?" asked Iain.

Cal thought back to his first meeting with Alicia. He'd really loved meeting her, but he'd already realised he couldn't tell the story exactly as it had happened. "We were swimming in the sea. She caught my eye straight away. I was just about to make a move when she suddenly gasped and went under the water. I swam across and pulled her to the surface. She'd only been under a few minutes, but she was already unconscious."

Lofty looked worried, clearly so caught up in the story he'd forgotten she must have survived or they couldn't have had a fivesome. "Was she okay, Cal?"

"Of course she was!" said Cal. "I swam back to the shore with her and started CPR. Everyone else was watching in a panic, but I reassured them I was a doctor and I knew what to do, though I asked someone to call an ambulance as a precaution. But she wasn't unconscious for long. She coughed up some of the water she'd swallowed, then she looked at me and said: 'Oh, thank you. You saved my life!' I said: 'Just call me your Knight in shining armour'."

Ethan made a face.

Cal ignored him. "She looked up at me and said: 'I've always wanted to meet a Knight in Shining Armour'. She gazed at me and I leaned forward to kiss her."

"Did she put up a fight?" asked Max.

Cal shook her head. "No. Course not. She was really into me. I asked if she liked bowling, so we went off and I showed off my moves."

"What about the ambulance?" said Ethan.

"Ambulance?" said Cal blankly.

"You said you asked someone to call an ambulance as a precaution," said Ethan.

"Oh, right, yeah," said Cal. "The ambulance came and the paramedics checked her over and agreed with me she was okay. So they drove off and we went bowling. Anyway, I was looking at her and she was looking at me and I knew that all she wanted was to do it right there in the bowling alley. She wanted me so bad."

"Do you have to boast all the time?" said Jez.

"Got a lot to boast about, mate!" said Cal. "But I thought she deserved better than a quickie in the bowling alley so we went for a walk down the beach and ended up under the dock. We lay there on the sand and then suddenly we were ripping each other's clothes off. That first time was fast even by Ethan's standards – I'm not sure we even made eight minutes – but we made up for it after that. She was _good_." Cal breathed deeply. He could almost remember the feel of her skin on his – anyone would think it had actually happened.

"I don't suppose she's got a mate I could go out with?" said Iain wistfully.

"No," said Cal. "She doesn't live round here anyway. She's from Newcastle. We had fun, but that was obviously all it was. We said goodbye and I said we'd always be friends."

"And are you friends?" Ethan looked like he already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, course," said Cal. "If we happen to see each other again, I'm sure we'll hook up. But if we don't… well, there are plenty more drowning girls in the sea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I wouldn't mind Cal rescuing me either - he's hot, he knows how to rescue people and if I'm lucky, he might introduce me to his brother. That probably would be a bit nicer than drowning. Don't worry about your language - you're quoting my story, after all!

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad you like the Grease and Casualty mix - I'm actually surprised by how easy it is to follow the story whilst keeping everyone reasonably in character. How many characters have you spotted so far? I hope the non-Grease fans could enjoy this, but I doubt they'd read it. Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I wish I was clever enough to rewrite the songs, but if you know where the songs are, at least you can still imagine them! Grease is a great musical and I'm not sure any other would fit quite so well with Casualty. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Alicia was smiling dreamily. "He's so gorgeous. I was sunbathing on the beach. He ran past and accidentally splashed water on me. He stopped to apologise – he's a real gentleman – and we started talking. He told me he was a doctor too."

Lily nodded in approval. "He sounds like excellent husband material."

"Yeah: I'm sure that was exactly what Alicia was thinking," said Zoe.

"What kind of car does he drive?" asked Rita quickly.

"A little two-seater," said Alicia. "Just right for the two of us."

"Yeah: two-seaters do tend to be just right for two people," said Louise. She half-glanced at Robyn. "Two normal-sized people anyway."

Luckily, Robyn was too fascinated by Alicia's boyfriend to hear. "What happened next?"

"He went to swim in the sea and he was showing off," said Alicia. "Lots of splashing. A bit of dancing. He's an amazing dancer. Diving under the sea and holding his breath almost long enough to make me wonder if I needed to rescue him. Then he came back and sat next to me and he looked into my eyes and… oh, it was so romantic."

"It was love at first sight!" said Honey, as delighted as she'd been the first time she'd heard the story.

Alicia nodded. "We went for a walk along the beach, then we stopped to have a drink – he paid. The time went so quickly. I thought it was about seven, but then we realised it was ten o'clock and I was working the next day! So he walked me back to the place where I was staying."

"He actually walked you home at ten o'clock?" said Zoe. "I quite often don't get in till 4. Then I'm up at 6… not fun, but it's usually worth it. This guy of yours sounds a bit boring if I'm honest."

Alicia was shocked, but everyone had different tastes, after all. "We held hands all the way home. Then he kissed me on the cheek and asked for my number. The next day, he took me for dinner at the most beautiful restaurant."

"Did he pay?" asked Lily.

"Of course he paid," said Alicia, smiling at the memory. "He wouldn't let me pay for anything. He was such a gentleman." Her smile faded. "I was so sad when his holiday ended and he told me he had to go back home. I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again." She blinked back tears. "But he promised he'd always love me and we'd find each other again one day."

"Aw, he sounds lovely," said Rita.

"Undeniably suitable husband material," said Lily.

"Any good in bed?" said Zoe.

Alicia giggled, slightly embarrassed. "He's very good at hugging."

Zoe looked stunned. "So you didn't…"

"I'd only known him a few days," explained Alicia.

"Alicia, this is the twenty-first century," said Zoe.

"I suppose I'm very old-fashioned," said Alicia. "But he liked that I was different from most girls."

Zoe still seemed confused. "I hate to say this, Alicia, but you were probably just a novelty."

"I believe that, much as men enjoy their fun, they are looking for something a little different when it comes to choosing a wife," said Lily.

"Newsflash, Lily," said Zoe. "Not everyone gets married anymore."

"What would you say if Max proposed to you?" asked Robyn eagerly.

Zoe laughed. "I really don't think Max is thinking about anything like that. He's usually only got one thing on his mind when he's with me."

"If you don't mind me saying so, I do not think you and Max should marry, Dr Hanna," said Lily. "It is important to match your husband intellectually."

"Look, just because he's a porter, that doesn't make him stupid," said Zoe. "And I _do_ mind you saying that, Lily. Why not mind your own business in future, yeah? If you were such an expert on men, maybe you'd actually have one."

Lily looked away.

"I think Max is a much better choice than most of the doctors in the ED," said Rita. "Ethan would make a lovely husband if he ever got around to asking a girl out, but Dylan Keogh? Sebastian Grayling? Caleb Knight? Hardly great husband material."

Alicia stared at her in amazement. "You know Caleb Knight?"

"I think I might have met him once or twice," said Zoe.

Alicia wasn't surprised Zoe remembered him. "Isn't he amazing?"

"He's not my type," said Zoe.

Lily spoke quietly to Alicia. "Listen, Alicia. Cal might be a doctor, but he isn't the most focused or the most professional. I know a number of doctors who would make much better husbands. I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to work with them."

"I'm sure you will," said Zoe. "And as a consultant and former clinical lead, I'm the best person to introduce Alicia to them." She stood up. "Come on: time to get back to work."

* * *

"Speak of the devil!" said Louise.

"What did I tell you?" said Iain, grinning. "They're all after me."

"In your dreams," said Rita.

Iain looked at her hopefully. "How about in _your_ dreams, Rita?"

Rita played it cool. "I don't think you're in my dreams at all, Iain."

"Cal?" said Zoe. "We've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?" said Cal, slightly worried but trying to hide it. The last time someone had said they'd got a surprise for him, it had turned out to be a patient with a faecal impaction.

Zoe grabbed Alicia by the shoulders and spun her round.

"Cal?!" she gasped.

Cal's jaw dropped. " _Alicia?_ "

"Oh my God!" screamed Alicia. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's so good to see you!" said Cal, also jumping up and down, but he quickly stopped himself and looked back at the others. "Weird girl."

Ethan and Lofty looked slightly reproachful, but Max, Iain, Jack and Jez were nodding in agreement.

Cal turned back to Alicia and all of a sudden her hands were in his. "I thought you were going to work at that private hospital."

"I changed my plans!" said Alicia.

Cal remembered his friends were all watching and quickly let go of her. "Well, that's great, baby. I guess I'll see you around." He turned his back on her and went back to the others.

"Where do you know her from, Cal?" asked Lofty, who must have realised she wasn't Cal's usual type.

"Oh… just an old friend of the family," said Cal dismissively.

Ethan glared at him. "No, she's not. I'm a member of your family, Caleb, remember?"

"You're too young to remember," said Cal, even though Alicia was several years younger than Ethan.

"She's hot," said Iain, looking her up and down. "I reckon she fancies me."

Cal shoved him and hurried away from Alicia. He knew he'd hurt her and even though his image had to come first, he hated himself for it.

* * *

Honey saw tears forming in Alicia's eyes and quickly gave her a hug. "Don't worry about him, Alicia. He's just a twit. You can do much better."

"I don't get it," whispered Alicia. "He was so nice to me in Barbados. And what's he doing here? He told me he was clinical lead at the Royal Berkshire NHS Foundation Trust hospital."

"Clinical lead?" said Zoe, laughing. "At the hospital that's supposed to be the best in the UK? As if."

Rita looked sympathetically at Alicia. "Cal works here, sweetheart."

"But he is clinical lead?" said Alicia. "Deputy clinical lead?"

"Actually, he's a senior registrar," said Robyn apologetically. "Though he would have been a consultant by now if he'd passed his FCEM."

A tear ran down Alicia's cheek.

"Aw, don't cry," said Honey, and looked round helplessly at the others.

Rita put her arm around Alicia. "I'll tell you what. Let's all go to the pub tonight and have a proper girly night out."

"Won't um, you know, _he_ be at the pub?" said Robyn.

Zoe sighed. "Oh, come on, Robyn. You can say this name, you know."

"We'll go to a different pub," said Rita. "Just the six of us. No-one else."

Alicia sniffed and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Those guys are all a bunch of twits anyway," said Robyn. "Not worth thinking about. Well, Max is great because he's my brother, and Lofty and Ethan are okay, but the rest of them are complete twits."

"I bet Ethan's telling Cal he's a complete twit right this minute!" said Honey. "Because that's what he is."

Zoe nodded. "Caleb Knight is a good doctor when it suits him, but he's a lying, cheating swine. You're better off without him, Alicia. Trust me. I know men."

* * *

Dylan was standing outside Resus, a frown on his face, when Lily passed. "Lily, have you seen Sebastian?"

"No, I have not seen him," said Lily. Although Sebastian was a doctor, she didn't see an F1 as potential husband material.

Dylan immediately lost interest in the conversation, but Lily wasn't about to let that put her off.

She moved closer to him. "Dr Keogh. Will you be attending the awards dinner next week?"

"With the greatest reluctance," said Dylan.

"It is exactly the same for me," said Lily. "I believe the time could be far more beneficially spent, but as a member of this hospital, I must fulfill my social obligations as well as my medical ones."

Dylan nodded distractedly and seemed about to move off. "If you see Sebastian…"

Lily stepped in front of him. "Dr Keogh. Do you have a date for the awards dinner?"

"I do not," said Dylan.

Lily smiled significantly. "Neither do I."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," said Dylan, and walked around her.

Lily was about to ask him to be her date when Sebastian suddenly appeared.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Dylan," he said, staring at him.

"You may be sorry, but that doesn't alter the fact that you're late," said Dylan. "Do you have any idea how many patients might have died in that time?"

Lily made a rapid calculation in her head. "Assuming that your shift began at-"

Sebastian spoke over her. "Dylan, do you want to go for a drink after work?"

"I would not," said Dylan. "And you won't be able to do _anything_ after work unless you actually do some. Follow me, please."

Sebastian gave Dylan puppy dog eyes – which Lily considered a rather intelligent move considering Dylan's fondness for dogs – but it had no effect whatsoever. Without so much as a glance at Sebastian or Lily, Dylan turned and walked into Resus, Sebastian at his heels.

Lily jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She swung round to glare at David. "Yes?" she said icily.

David's hand fell from her shoulder at once and he addressed his next remark to her feet. "I was just wondering if you were okay, Lily."

"Is there a particular reason why I wouldn't be?"

"I just thought Dylan might have…" David found the courage to meet her eyes. Immediately, he looked away again. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I'll go now."


	4. Chapter 4

_In Grease, there is a character known as Teen Angel who appears just once as Frenchy's guardian angel. Much as I like him (and his song), I've always felt this was quite random, so I've decided to use him for all the fantasy sequences in my version of Grease. Though he will be a proper character too, just to confuse you._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I think Cal might actually make quite a good husband now. Though hopefully he'll buy his own engagement ring next time. I can't make maths calculations at any speed even on paper, which is why I didn't include the result of Lily's calculation!

 **westlife4ver80** , Cal really is better off not lying... he never gets away with it! Lily is a little bit obsessed with getting a husband - I think that whatever she sets her mind to, she takes it all very seriously and really focuses hard on it, but that's not the ideal approach for dating. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , it is realistic for Lily to be frosty with David, unfortunately. I hope he knows she's like that with everyone she's not trying to marry. I'm glad you like the way I've written Dylan - he's not based on a Grease character, but I couldn't leave him out. Maybe you'll spot more characters in this chapter. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan entered the staff room and nodded in satisfaction. He'd timed it well. He was all alone.

He started to dance.

He hadn't been learning salsa for very long, but he really thought he was improving. He hadn't told anyone else yet as he knew they would make fun of him, but he wanted to learn to dance and he had as much right to do that as anyone else.

He was practising the move known as the comb when the door opened and Cal, Max, Lofty, Iain and Jez walked in.

Cal burst out laughing. "Nibbles? Are you dancing?"

Ethan's face flamed, but he nodded. "I've enrolled for salsa classes. I'm now a student of the Latin beat." He'd thought that sounded quite impressive when his teacher had said it to him, but his colleagues collapsed laughing.

"Can you show us some more?" said Lofty, who was at least trying not to laugh at him.

"Um… yes, of course," said Ethan. "Could I borrow you for a moment?"

Cal laughed and shoved Lofty in the back. "You don't get an offer like that every day."

Lofty gave them a reproachful look and went to stand beside Ethan.

"Okay, this is a cross body lead," said Ethan.

"Yeah, I'd be cross if you did that to my body!" said Iain.

Jez smiled. "I wouldn't!"

"And this is a turn," said Ethan, trying to turn Lofty and stepping on his foot.

Lofty didn't even flinch.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you all right, Lofty?"

"Yeah, fine. Carry on, Ethan."

"This is a duck, and a check… and I've been working on a hand throw." Ethan picked up Lofty's hand and tried to throw it. Lofty's hand hit Ethan in the face and knocked his glasses off.

"Yeah… keep working on it," said Iain.

Lofty picked Ethan's glasses up. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm so clumsy."

"No, not at all. It was my fault," said Ethan. "I'll go and find my spare pair."

"Can you do an Argentine tango?" asked Max.

Ethan thought for a moment. "Has it got cross body leads?"

"Come on. Let's see some proper moves," said Cal, who never missed an opportunity to make fun of his little brother.

Ethan didn't see how he was going to get out of it. He closed his eyes and wished. _I wish I was a good salsa dancer. I wish everyone would watch me and be impressed. I wish Honey would scream my name and want to dance with me._

The lights in the staff room seemed to go dimmer. The guys were all standing by the door, watching. The door opened and Jack walked in, dressed all in white and carrying a magic wand.

"I'm your guardian angel, Ethan, and your wish is my command," he said, waving his wand.

A fast Latin track began to play. A group of girls came to the door of the staff room and Honey pushed her way to the front.

Ethan walked towards her, aware his scrubs had disappeared and instead, he was wearing a pink shirt that was open to the waist and lime green trousers. He walked over to Honey and held out his hand.

Together, they danced, their movements wild. Ethan was almost completely focused on Honey, but he heard the gasps of admiration from their colleagues. As the song came to an end, he lifted Honey high into the air. The staff room erupted with cheers.

And then Ethan was back in the normal staff room, dressed in scrubs with no sign of Honey, as Cal, Max, Lofty, Iain, Jez and Jack (now dressed in his receptionist's uniform) stood there, laughing at him.

* * *

Robyn stood in the front of the mirror, looking at her reflection and sighing.

 _Why am I never the one who gets the guy?_

She knew she could never be with someone like Cal and to be honest, she didn't really want him. He was very nice to look at, but the way he'd treated Alicia was disgusting and it wasn't the first time he'd done that to a girl. He'd done exactly the same to Lily, and possibly Connie – they'd gone to the pub together once and Cal hadn't gone near her for about a week after that, though Zoe thought it was far more likely Connie had rejected Cal.

But there were nice guys out there – really lovely guys Robyn knew could have made her happy if only she was pretty enough to get the chance. Lofty had told her more than once that she was beautiful and her size didn't matter, but it must have mattered a little bit because he'd never tried to be anything more than friends.

Robyn ran her fingers through her hair, trying to give it more volume, but it was no use. No matter how big her hair was, the rest of her was bigger still.

* * *

Lofty groaned aloud in frustration as the bar of soap shot out of his hand and skidded across the floor, coming to rest in a small puddle that was far too close to the urinals for Lofty's comfort.

 _Why am I so clumsy?_

Lofty picked up the soap with a paper towel and threw it in the bin. He moved to another sink and used another bar of soap that was far more cooperative, but the first incident remained in his mind.

He'd always been clumsy. He was amazed he hadn't killed anyone yet. Today alone, he'd tripped over in Resus, dropped not one but two cannulae and knocked almost an entire suture kit on the floor.

All he wanted now was to go back to the house he shared with Max and Robyn and let Robyn cuddle him, but he knew that while the hug would comfort him at the time, it would only sadden him later on.

Robyn was so beautiful and sweet and kind, but why would anyone want a clumsy clod like him?

* * *

Rita was trying to make sure everyone had a good time, but it wasn't easy. Alicia looked ready to burst into tear;. Honey was sulking because they were going to a different pub from usual, which meant she wouldn't see Ethan; Zoe had made it clear she'd much rather be with Max; Louise was annoyed with Noel, who'd done absolutely nothing wrong as far as Rita had been able to discern; and Robyn was clearly upset about something, though she was trying to keep cheerful.

Still, they were nearly at the pub, Rita thought philosophically. After a drink or two, they'd probably all be feeling better.

Zoe stopped outside the pub. "Hang on. I need a cigarette."

"Okay. We'll see you inside," said Rita.

Zoe kept hold of her arm. "No way am I standing out here on my own!"

Louise, Robyn and Honey said they'd have a cigarette too and Alicia needed no persuasion so stay with them, so Rita cut her losses and decided she'd better stay too.

Besides, she had something to show her friends and the street was so quiet, it might be better to do it out here than in the pub.

Zoe pulled an empty cigarette packet out of her bag. "Damn. Have you got any spares, Honey?"

"Yes, of course," said Honey, opening a packet and handing several to Zoe. She looked round at the others. "Would you like one, Alicia?"

"Oh, no thanks," said Alicia. "I don't smoke."

"Go on: live a little," said Zoe. "It isn't going to kill you."

"Well… actually…" said Rita, but Alicia had clumsily taken a cigarette from Honey and placed it between her lips. Honey lit it for her. Alicia breathed in and immediately started to cough.

"Sorry. I should have said," said Zoe, rolling her eyes. "Don't inhale if you're not used to it."

Robyn patted Alicia's arm. "Don't worry, Alicia. You'll get better at it."

"Yeah, and then I'll show you how to French-inhale!" said Honey eagerly. "It's amazing. Look at this."

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," said Zoe. "Including Dylan naked."

"Oh my God!" said Robyn. "You've seen Dylan naked?"

"We used to live together, remember?" said Zoe with a sigh. "One day, he forgot about me and Dervla was barking, so he walked out of his bedroom naked. He never did _that_ again."

"I don't blame him!" said Rita. She decided to change the subject before Zoe gave them any details. She had a quick glance round to check there was no-one else around, then slipped her hand into her bag and pulled out a pair of purple panties.

"Oh my God!" gasped Robyn. "Where did you get those?"

"Look at those bows!" said Honey in awe. "I want a pair of them]]."

"This guy I know sent them to me," said Rita coyly, though she was delighted to have Robyn's approval. "His name's Freddy and he's really sweet."

"Where did you meet _this_ guy?" said Zoe in a bored voice.

"I met him at the ice-skating rink when he was on leave," said Rita. "Charlie and Duffy went there on a date, but they were worried they'd get injured so they wanted another nurse on standby who was an experienced skater. I was skating on my own, giving Charlie and Duffy some space but kind of surreptitiously keeping an eye on him, which wasn't a lot of fun considering they were behaving like a pair of teenagers, and then Freddy showed up with a load of his mates. We really hit it off and he asked for my number, but the next thing I knew, he'd joined the army. And it's all that stupid twit Iain Dean's fault!"

"Oh no!" said Honey sympathetically.

"He promised he'd write though," said Rita. "And then he started sending me stuff. Like these panties. Oh, and look what else." Rita lifted her left hand. On her fourth finger was a sparkly ring.

Honey gasped. "Oh my God, Rita! Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?"

Rita wasn't sure Freddy had necessarily meant it to be an engagement ring, but she wasn't going to tell her friends that. "I was waiting for the right moment. I wanted to show you the panties too and I couldn't exactly whip those out in the nurses' station."

"Come on!" said Zoe, throwing her cigarette stub on the floor and squashing it with her heel. "Who's getting the first round?"

"I will if you like," offered Alicia at once.

"Don't be silly," said Rita. "You're our guest. This one's on me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonnie Sveen Fan,** Ethan does look cute when he dances. He's improved since his salsa lessons, but my favourite Ethan dance moment is still when he danced with Honey at Zoe and Max's wedding. I think Cal will always embarrass Ethan if he can! Robyn is beautiful inside and out and I'm sure Cal's noticed because he would obviously have looked! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , you're right about Robyn, Rita, Honey and Lofty - I knew you'd get there! Louise basically says all the Rizzo and Marty lines which Zoe and Rita are too nice to say. I'll email you about the other characters in case anyone else wants to guess. The boys in Grease aren't as clearly-defined as the girls, I agree. I'm glad you like the plot - it would be lovely if a non-Grease fan read and enjoyed this! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Zoe's eyes widened when she saw what Alicia was drinking. "You're having _water_?"

Alicia looked down into her glass. "I'm not really too good with alcohol."

"Neither am I if I have enough of it," said Zoe. "And I fully intend on having enough." She went up to the bar and returned with a tray of shots. "There you are."

"Oh, I don't know…" Alicia looked round the table in a panic.

"Look, Alicia." Zoe was getting tough now. "It's like I told Lily. There's more to working in the ED than doing your job. We have to trust each other and in order to do that, we have to get to know each other. And in order to do that, we need to socialise. So be sociable, okay?"

"Zoe, she doesn't have to drink if she-" began Rita.

"Go on, Alicia," said Zoe. "Trust me. A few of these and you won't even remember who Cal is."

Alicia obediently had a shot. She made a bit of a face, then she smiled and said it was lovely. She had another, then another.

"You know, we really should welcome Alicia properly," said Zoe. "I'll order a bottle of red. They'll go great with your shots, Alicia."

* * *

Ethan was relieved when Lofty said he was going to head off home. He'd only gone to the pub in the first place in the hope of seeing Honey, but she wasn't there.

Not that there would have been much point in his being here even if Honey had shown up. He might have managed a 'How are you?', but as for 'Would you like to go out on a date?' he'd never even come close to saying that.

And shouldn't he ask Noel's permission first?

"I'll come too," Ethan said to Lofty with a grateful smile. "I've got some studying to do."

Lofty smiled too and the two boys got up, but to Ethan's consternation, Cal got up too.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood for a drink either," he said.

Ethan looked at him in slight concern. Maybe Cal was coming down with something.

Or maybe he felt guilty for the way he'd treated Alicia, but Ethan had to admit that wasn't very likely.

Iain finished his drink and put it down on the table. "I'll come too. What about you, Jez?"

"Yeah, might as well. I'll text Max and tell him we're leaving." Jez finished his drink and put his glass back on the table. "Jack?"

"Oh, okay," said Jack. "I don't want to look like a complete loser sitting here on my own."

"So come and look like a complete loser with us instead," said Cal.

Jez looked annoyed. He looked like he wanted to defend Jack, but the closest he managed to get was: "How's he going to look like a loser if he's hanging out with you, Cal?"

Jack looked sad, clearly jumping to the conclusion that Jez fancied Cal. Jez just looked like he wished he'd dared say more.

Ethan hoped he'd defend Honey if anyone ever dared to call her a loser, which he really couldn't imagine anyone doing, but he knew it would take a lot of courage he wasn't at all sure he had.

* * *

"You're so pretty, Alicia," said Robyn enviously.

Some time had passed and they were all getting tipsy. Zoe had been flirting outrageously with the barman; Robyn had fallen over on her way back from the loo and Honey had giggled so hard, she'd given herself hiccups. As for Louise, she'd spent the last ten minutes hugging the others and telling them she loved him. It was clear to everyone she was pretty badly gone.

Alicia looked surprised but pleased. "Thank you, Robyn," she said with a drunken giggle. "You're very pretty too."

"Yeah, Robyn, you're gorgeous!" said Louise, giving her another hug. She sounded like she meant it too.

Rita decided Louise should get drunk more often.

"You need a makeover though," Honey told Alicia. "A bit of lipstick; a bit of blusher, a bit of eyeliner…" She stood up, used the table to steady herself, and reached for Alicia's hand. "Come on."

"Okay!" said Alicia happily, and the two girls laughed together as they disappeared into the loo.

"Yeah: there is a slight improvement when she's drunk," said Zoe. "Maybe we should spike Lily's drink sometime."

"You already have," Louise reminded her, and threw her arms around Zoe. "You're the best, Zoe! I love you!"

"I spiked Lily's drink?" said Zoe, pulling away from Louise's hug. "I don't remember. I'd better do it again. It's no fun doing something like that when you can't remember it. How long is Alicia going to be here for?"

"A few months, I think," said Rita. "But I like her. Maybe she is a bit wet behind the ears, but she'll soon learn. Robyn and Lofty did."

Robyn looked up sharply. "What about me and Lofty? There is no me and Lofty. There never will be a me and Lofty. Not that I'm saying I want there to be a me and Lofty."

"I just meant that you've learned a lot since I've been working here and I'm sure Alicia will too," said Rita.

"I love Alicia!" declared Louise. "It's not her fault if she hasn't been even halfway round the block."

"I never thought I'd say _that_ about one of Cal's exes," said Zoe. "But seriously: did you see her at work today? 'Oh, yes, Dr Chao. No, Dr Chao. Yes, of course I'll wipe your bum for you, Dr Chao'. It's going to Lily's head and that girl's insufferable enough already." She looked up as Honey came running out of the loos. "What's she done now, Honey? Fainted at the sight of your bright red lipstick?"

"No, she threw up," said Honey. "I think it might be the alcohol. Can one of you medical people go see her?"

Rita got to her feet at once. "Of course I can."

* * *

Cal stopped walking suddenly and started to laugh. "What the hell is that?"

Lofty looked at it. "It's a car."

"You call _that_ a car!" said Cal.

Ethan gave him a reproving look. "Of course it's a car, Cal. It's got wheels; it's got doors; it's got um… silver thingies…"

Iain looked at him in irritation. "Hub caps, Ethan. Hub caps."

"Oh, no, I know what hub caps are," said Ethan earnestly. "I meant those."

"Chrome plating," said Jez.

"Yes: chrome plating," said Ethan. "It's got chrome plating. Of course it's a car."

Cal reached off and pulled a piece off. "It hasn't got all its chrome plating now!"

Ethan watched in horror as Jez pulled off one of the hub caps. "No, you can't do that! It's stealing!"

"He is right you know, guys," said Lofty uneasily.

"No, it's not _stealing_ ," said Cal easily. "It's just a prank, that's all. We'll put them back."

Jack laughed and reached into the car. "I know what I'm going to steal! I mean borrow!"

Iain grabbed another hub cap. "Come on! Quick before the owner gets back!"

* * *

Alicia had just finished rinsing her mouth out when Rita arrived. "Rita, I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be silly," said Rita. She gave Alicia a hug. "Everyone drinks too much sometimes. You shouldn't let Zoe push you into anything you don't want to, but I know it's hard to say no to her sometimes."

Alicia's eyes filled with tears. "I don't mind drinking, but I didn't mean to have this much. I was just so nervous about being here with everyone."

"It's easy to make mistakes," said Rita. "Don't worry." She looked at Alicia for a moment. "Okay, you still don't look very well, so I think you need to go home. Come on: I'll give you a lift. I only had one drink so I'm not over the limit."

Alicia sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Rita. And I'm really sorry."

Rita gave her another hug. "It's really no problem at all."

* * *

"Hey, you guys, these hub caps haven't got a scratch on them," said Jez. "If we stick them on eBay, I reckon we could make loads of money!"

Lofty was almost sure they were joking, but Ethan looked really worried.

"I don't think we need to," he said. "We earn enough, don't we? I can lend you some money if you need some."

Iain laughed. "You're so missing the point of this, Ethan."

Jack ran over to them, swinging something round above his head. "How much do you think we can get for these fluffy dice?"

Iain looked at the dice. "50p. If you're lucky."

Jack pouted, then shrugged. "I don't want to sell them anyway. I like them. I might wear them to the awards dinner. And nothing else!"

Jez looked as though he liked that idea.

"Are admin staff even invited to the awards dinner?" asked Iain.

"Of course we are!" said Jack. "You can't have a party without admin staff. Who else would print the invites?"

"I wonder if we could sell them," said Iain, looking at a hub cap. "You know, just walk up to someone and ask how much they'd pay for them."

Ethan looked even more terrified.

"At 11pm?" said Cal. "Yeah, Iain, that's not going to look dodgy at all, is it? I know: let's go sell them at the police station."

"The police station?" said Jack disbelievingly. "Are you crazy? Everyone knows they don't have fluffy dice in police cars."

They all jumped as they heard a car horn.

"Oh damn: there's the car!" said Iain.

"Oh my goodness!" whimpered Ethan.

Jack looked around. "We've got to hide."

"I really think all we can do is be honest and give them back," said Lofty seriously. "And hope they don't report us. Otherwise, we'll all end up being arrested – we're probably on CCTV – and Mrs Beauchamp will find out and-"

The car drew up beside them and someone jumped out. "Right. Put all that stuff back on the car right now!"

"Max?!" said Ethan.

Lofty wasn't sure if he was shocked or relieved.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" said Iain. "We were only holding them for you so nobody would steal them."

"Yes, that's what we were doing," said Jez.

Ethan looked at his brother. "Cal, did you know this was Max's car?"

Cal shook his head pityingly. "Ethan, do you seriously think I'd steal hub caps from some stranger's car? I'm a doctor. A pillar of the community."

"More like a pillock of the community," said Iain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonnie Sveen Fan,** I'm glad you like 'pillock of the community'. I would never usually use that word, but I can't resist a pun! And we can't resist Cal either. Alicia is okay really - she just drank too much and mixed her drinks, which is always a bad idea, especially for her! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review - I'm glad you still like this. Sandy does have quite a horrible time in Grease, which means Alicia is going to have a difficult time too. In the original stage musical script, Kenickie stole the hub caps for his car, but that's cut out of the actual stage musical and I can't see Max stealing.

* * *

Max snatched the dice from Jack. "I mean it! Put them back on the car!"

"So what are you doing with this clapped-out old banger anyway?" said Cal.

Max glared at him. "You'd better not be talking about Zoe."

Cal laughed. "Of course not! I mean this car."

"I told you I was getting a car!" said Max, but he smiled as he looked at it again. "This is 'Zoe Lightning'."

"'Fast Zoe'. Right. Of course it is," said Cal.

"Do you seriously expect Zoe to agree to have sex in that thing?" said Iain.

Cal poked Max in the arm. "They've probably done it in worse places!"

Max pushed Cal away. "It just needs a bit of painting and the engine sorted out. Then it'll look great."

"Yeah… good luck with that," said Cal.

Lofty stepped forward. "I think it looks great, Max."

Ethan nodded. "I'm sure Zoe will love it. It's not really about what the car looks like: it's about who you're with."

Jez laughed. "Even Ethan knows it's a rubbish car!"

Ethan looked horrified. "Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah, I know, Ethan," said Max, but he looked bit sad. "I just wanted a nice car, you know? And there's only so much you can get on a porter's wage." He stared dreamily into the distance.

"Just let me wave my magic wand and your wish will come true," said Jack.

Jez looked like he found the thought of Jack's magic wand quite exciting.

"Overhead lifters… four-barrel quads… fuel-injection cut-off…" murmured Max. "Chrome-plated rods… purple-frenched taillights… thirty inch fins… palomino dashboard… oh yeah."

"You don't ask a lot, do you?" said Jack. "But here you go. Tell you what: I'll throw in some dual muffler twins with new pistons, plugs and shocks. As long as I get to ride in it with you."

Max looked at the car again, but to his amazement, it had changed. It was no longer a rusty red with the doors falling off. It was a sleek, shining silver model.

Max heard screams from behind him. A crowd of girls were standing there, staring in amazement at the car. Max jumped up onto the car and for some reason, he started dancing. Lofty jumped up beside him and didn't fall off. Even Ethan's dancing looked good. And Cal's dancing… well, it actually wasn't as good as Max's.

Max started up the engine and they roared through Holby, breaking all the speed limits and causing pedestrians to scuttle out of the way before staring at Max in awe. He saw Connie out with Jacob and Grace; they all pointed in the car in excitement. Connie and Grace even blew him a kiss. Zoe, Rita, Honey, Robyn, Louise and Alicia ran out of the pub, whooping loudly.

"I want you, Max!" shouted Zoe.

Then he heard Zoe's voice again.

"What the hell is _that_?"

Max blinked and suddenly, he wasn't driving anymore. His car wasn't silver and shiny, though he still loved it. And his dancing wasn't nearly as good as Cal's (though it was still better than Ethan's).

"Careful, Lofty!" said Ethan, grabbing his arm as he nearly fell off the car. "Perhaps this isn't a very sensible idea."

"Is that your new convertible?" said Zoe in disbelief.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" said Max.

"Yeah… about as great as a second-hand ice-cream van," said Zoe.

"Fine!" said Max. "If that's how you feel, why don't you go back to your girls' night out. I know it's not as good as your car, but you're a doctor. I'm a porter. I'm sure most girls wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't!" said Jack.

"It's not about what the car looks like," said Max, remembering what Ethan had accidentally said. "It's about the person you're with."

"Okay; fine," sighed Zoe. She looked at the others. "What did you bring them for? This isn't a gang bang."

"No? Pity," said Jez.

"I'll give them all a lift home, then I'll come back for you," said Max. "Why don't you meet me at the pub?"

Zoe kissed him. "Make it quick. You never know who might hit on me."

"Don't worry," said Lofty. "We can get the bus home. We wouldn't want to cut into your date."

Cal didn't look happy. "The _bus_?"

"I'll pay," said Ethan in a low voice. " _This_ time."

Iain grinned. "Great! Thanks, Ethan. It is tough sometimes, being on a paramedic's pay."

"Yeah, thanks, Ethan. I really appreciate it," said Jez. "I am a bit short this week."

Jack gave Ethan a hug. "Cheers, gorgeous."

"What can I say?" said Cal. "My brother's the best."

Ethan looked hopelessly at Lofty.

"I'll pay half," Lofty said to him quietly as they walked away. "And we'll talk to them tomorrow. They're all a bit drunk now so they probably don't know what they're saying."

Ethan smiled gratefully at Lofty, though he didn't look too hopeful.

Zoe resurfaced from giving Max a kiss that made him wish they'd hurry up and leave. "Cal?" called Zoe.

Cal turned. "What?"

"Rita just took your girlfriend home. I think maybe she drank something that didn't agree with her."

"Girlfriend?" said Cal, laughing a bit nervously. "Which one?"

"Alicia Munroe."

Cal stared at her. "Alicia? And she drank something that didn't… is she okay? I mean… purely out of medical interest."

"Medical interest," said Zoe. "Yeah, I believe you."

"I'm a doctor," said Cal. "I'm supposed to be interested in medicine."

"Yes: that's what I've been telling you for _years_ ," said Ethan. "But I do hope Alicia's okay. Is um…is everyone else okay?"

"Anyone in particular?" said Zoe. "I'm fine. Rita's fine. Louise is fine. Robyn's fine."

Lofty gave Ethan a sympathetic look and asked: "What about Honey?"

There was a big smile on Zoe's face. "Honey's fine too. But I'll tell her you were asking after her, Lofty. I'll tell Robyn too. She wouldn't want to miss a bit of gossip like that."

Max knew Zoe was joking. He'd have to remember to reassure Lofty later, but for now, he had other plans. "Okay, Zoe. Shall we go then?"

Zoe grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the car. "You drive, Max. I'll just drive you crazy."

"You already are…" groaned Max.

* * *

The customer thumped the cup down in front of Honey. "I asked for a latte!"

"That is a latte," said Honey. "Isn't it?"

The customer tore the lid off. "A latte has coffee in. Not tea. A latte has steamed milk. A latte doesn't taste like you spat in it… or worse."

"I'm very sorry," said Honey, trying not to cry. "I'll get you another one."

"Don't brother!" the customer said rudely. "Just give me my money back and I'll go."

Honey shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I do don't do refunds."

He slammed his fist down on the table. "And I don't do getting mucked about by shop girls! Just do as your told and you won't regret it."

Honey was crying as she opened the till. She counted out the money and put it into his outstretched hand.

"All of it!"

"That is all of it," sobbed Honey.

The man counted it. "It better had be!" he said and walked off.

Honey picked up the cup in a shaky hand and some of the hot tea splashed onto her hand. Sobbing even harder, she put it down again and ran out of the shop, but Noel wasn't on reception. Only Louise was there, and Honey knew better than to expect sympathy from her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Louise.

Honey cradled her burned hand. "Where's my dad?"

"He's on his break." Louise came out from behind the desk. "Have you hurt yourself? Let me see."

Honey was too upset to argue. "I burned it on some tea, but it was supposed to be a latte!"

"It's okay," said Louise. "Come with me and I'll sort it out." She looked around. "Mac, can you take over the desk and give Noel a call to say Honey needs him? Thanks. We'll be in the loos. Tell him to knock first or he'll hear all about it from me."

Louise put her arm around Honey and led her to the bathroom. She turned on the cold tap and held Honey's hand under it. "There: just keep it there for a while. Oh, I'd better take your rings and your bracelets off in case your hands start to swell." Gently, Louise removed them. "Okay, it doesn't look too bad – I know it really hurts, but the cold water should sort that out. It's just superficial, but the best thing to do is to let it cool with water, so don't use any adhesive dressings or any of those cooling spray things. If you think you're likely to knock it or splash it again, I can get you a non-adhesive dressing, but they're usually only recommended if you've got a blister that's likely to burst – but you're not going to get a blister. Your burn isn't severe enough."

Honey stared at her. "How do you know all that?"

"I'm a trained… first aider," said Louise. "All receptionists are advised to get first aid training. I just don't usually use mine as there are so many people here who can do it better."

* * *

"Lily, can I have some help, please?" asked Ash.

Lily smiled at the handsome consultant and moved away from Alicia. "Dr Ashford, are you going to the awards dinner?"

"I think we should save this conversation for another time, Lily," said Ash. "And I meant Alicia too."

Alicia's face lit up and she almost skipped across the room to join them. "Thank you, Dr Ashford. I'll do whatever you ask me to. If you just want me to observe, I'll observe."

Ash quickly gave them both the patient's details. "Okay, Alicia, what tests do you think we need to run?"

"You can't ask her that!" said Lily jealously. "She's not ready."

"Well, I would say a chest x-ray and ECG as the breath sounds are a little wheezy," said Alicia.

Lily glared at her. "And I think perhaps the blood pouring out of her leg might also be of concern?"

"All right, Lily. I'll deal with that," said Ash, putting pressure on it.

Alicia looked a bit nervous, but she spoke calmly. "David, can you cross-match eight units of blood, please? And, um, I'd like some FBCs, U&Es…"

"She's not ready for this!" Lily said sharply to Ash.

A bell started ringing loudly. "She's arrested!" said Rita.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I imagine Louise would have learned basic first aid as a nurse, if only so she can tell the patients to deal with it themselves and stop wasting her time! But you're right - Louise isn't being completely honest as she's keeping her past career as a nurse a secret. You're lucky not to have burned your hand: I've never had a serious burn, but I'm always spilling my tea or accidentally touching the hot part of my hair straighteners! Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , I really love the fact my story is making you sing! I was hoping some of the songs would be recognisable. Unfortunately, there are no songs in this chapter, though Alicia's scene with Lily is based very, very loosely on the cheerleaders' scene, which includes the Rydell Fight Song. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. There are walk-on parts in Grease because of time constraints, but I wanted to give as many people as possible at least a little bit of story. I'm really glad you liked the bit with the car. That was a very difficult scene to write because it's all about the song! The revolting man isn't in Grease, I'm glad to say, but I had to give Honey a reason to quit her job (her character leaves school). I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger.

* * *

"Alicia, charge the defib, please," said Ash, gesturing towards it..

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing? Alicia can't do that! And she's _my_ mentor. Not yours. I decide what she does and I say she's not ready."

"Lily, please leave Resus," said Ash calmly as he began compressions. "Alicia?" He nodded towards the defibrillator. "Thanks."

Alicia gave Lily an uncertain glance and moved towards the defibrillator.

"You're asking me to leave?" said Lily incredulously. "All I have done, Dr Ashford, is to try to do the best for both my patient and my mentor. I fail to understand how that's a reason to ask me to-"

"Lily. Leave!" said Ash sternly.

Rita put her arm around Lily. "Lily, why don't you come with-"

Lily shook her off. "Sister Freeman, kindly do not interfere with-"

"Charging," interrupted Alicia. "Clear."

"Dr Ashford, please listen to me." Lily attempted to sound calm and reasonable. "Alicia is new to the department. She-"

Ash shoved her out of the way.

Lily gasped in shock and nearly lost her footing. "What on earth do you think you-"

"Shocking!" said Alicia.

 _An excellent description of your medical abilities,_ thought Lily.

The patient's body jumped in response to the shock.

"We're back in sinus rhythm," said Rita in relief.

"Good work, Dr Munroe," said Ash, even though all she'd done was press a couple of buttons. "Dr Chao, please leave Resus as I requested."

Alicia looked pleadingly at Ash. "Please don't send Lily away, Dr Ashford. She was only concerned for me. She probably didn't realise I've used a defibrillator before."

Ash looked at Lily for a long moment. "Okay, Dr Chao. Let's continue."

Lily glared at Alicia. "How dare you question the request of a senior doctor? Dr Ashford asked me to leave and I am leaving." She stalked out of Resus.

She was still standing there when David emerged a short while later, having taken the bloods Alicia had requested. "Are you all right, Lily? You're usually so composed, but it must be very stressful when you have a mentee to be responsible for."

"My name is Dr Chao and you have no right to ask me if I'm all right!" snapped Lily, and stormed off to the staff room.

How dare Alicia humiliate her like that in front of Ash? How dare she?

* * *

Robyn let out a small sigh as Lofty smiled at the attractive young patient and walked off. Robyn had a patient of her own to see to, but she couldn't help admiring the way Lofty looked in scrubs. They flattered very few people, which was probably why Cal refused to wear scrub trousers, but they moulded themselves to Lofty's body very nicely.

A pair of hands came down on her shoulders, making her jump. "What are you up to then?" said Max.

"I… um… my job," said Robyn.

Max turned her to face him. "It looked to me like you were staring at Lofty."

Robyn felt herself blushing. "Why would I stare at Lofty?"

"You tell me," said Max, clearly amused. "You like him, don't you?"

Robyn tried to laugh. "I do not! I mean… I do like him. But he's my friend. He's like a brother."

Max spoke gently. "You don't have to pretend, Robyn. You can tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth!" said Robyn. "I see Lofty as a friend. Um… you won't tell Lofty anything different, will you?"

"Robyn, listen," said Max. "About Lofty."

 _He's going to tell me Lofty isn't interested…_

"Sorry, Max. I have to get back to work." Robyn put on a bright smile and walked away

* * *

Noel rocked Honey in his arms and wished he could have punched the guy who'd upset his daughter. "It's okay, Honey. It's okay. You know most customers aren't like him. Most people love you, and why wouldn't they? Come on. Go back to the shop and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Honey shook her head, scrubbing at her face with a tissue. "I don't want to go back, Dad."

Noel kissed her forehead. "Look, I know you're upset, love. Anyone would be. And if you're worried, I'll come and sit in the shop with you. But you'll be fine. You're a brilliant barista."

"But I'm not though, am I?" wailed Honey. "All I do is make mistakes. I get orders wrong. I spill things. I've got to face facts, Dad. I'm not cut out to be a barista."

"Of course you are! You're brilliant!" said Noel.

Honey shook her head, more tears falling. "I'm not. And I've decided. I'm going to quit my job."

"No, Honey, there's no need for that!"

"I'm not trained as a barista anyway," said Honey. "I only took the job in the first place so I could get to know you. I trained in beauty therapy."

Noel nodded. "And you know how much I love seeing your certificate framed above your bed. It makes me so proud, Honey."

"So I'm going to make you even prouder," said Honey.

"You're going to look for a job in a salon?" Noel began to smile. Maybe this could be a good thing for Honey. "I think that's a great idea."

But Honey was shaking her head. "I don't want to work in anyone else's salon. I don't want some boss telling me what to do. I want to open my own salon."

"But wouldn't that be really expensive?" said Noel.

"Only about twenty thousand pounds," said Honey. "And you'd help me out, Dad, won't you?"

* * *

Lofty looked hopefully at Max. "What did she say?"

Max sighed and patted Lofty on the arm. "Sorry, mate. She says she just sees you as a friend."

"I don't blame her," said Lofty, and tried to smile, though he would rather have cried. "It's for the best. Friendships can last forever. Relationships break up sooner or later and then it's hard to go back to being friends again. It's for the best. The last thing I'd want is to lose Robyn as a friend."

Max didn't look completely convinced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," said Lofty, and smiled. He didn't want Max to worry or feel guilty that his sister didn't love Lofty. "So, how did it go with Zoe last night?"

"The condom broke," said Max.

Lofty looked concerned. "Oh dear. Is Zoe okay?"

"Zoe says there's nothing to worry about as long as I've been behaving myself with other women," said Max. "Which I obviously have. I haven't been near any other women."

Lofty decided Zoe was probably on the pill, though he felt quite awkward about speculating about one of the consultants in that way. But Zoe would know the pill wasn't always effective. "Maybe you should talk to her about it. I mean, if there was a baby, you'd want it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I'd want it!" said Max.

"Maybe you need to make sure Zoe knows that," said Lofty.

* * *

Sebastian watched approvingly as Dylan bent over the patient in order to examine him more closely. God, those trousers were clingy. Sebastian wondered if he was wearing them on purpose. It wouldn't have surprised him. Dylan had been giving him subtle come-ons all day.

"He's hot, isn't he?" whispered a voice.

Sebastian looked up to see Jamie, one of the nurses. Emboldened by Jamie's obvious approval of his tastes, Sebastian reached out his hand towards Dylan's bottom and mimed pinching it. "Do you dare me?" he whispered back.

Jamie looked somewhere between delighted and terrified. "I don't think-" he began, just as Dylan turned round.

"I thought I told you to observe me," he said bad-temperedly.

"I was observing you," said Sebastian virtuously. "Very closely. And admiring what I saw."

"Then come closer and observe me properly," said Dylan in obvious frustration.

Sebastian could relate to that. He was going to get frustrated too if nothing happened between him and Dylan soon.

"Now!" said Dylan. "Or ideally five minutes ago, but now will do."

Sebastian smiled and went to stand beside Dylan.

He wasn't about to say no to an invitation like that.

* * *

Cal couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Go to your house?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. No problem," said Cal. "I'm just a bit confused about why."

"Let's call it… medical advice."

"You hardly need my advice," said Cal, then he wondered what he was doing. A hot woman had just invited him to go round to her house late at night. How could any straight man in his senses say no to that? "But I suppose there's no harm in making sure. I'll be round in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes to Cal usually meant twelve at the absolute minimum, but it was only eleven minutes later that he knocked on the door.

"You're late," said Lily coolly,

Cal smiled winningly. "Not by my standards, surely?"

"An excellent point," said Lily. "From you, being only one minute late is perhaps a compliment. Would you like to come in?"

Cal sat on Lily's sofa and really didn't mind at all when she sat beside him. "So how can I help you, Dr Chao?"

"I was just wondering, Dr Knight, if you had a date for the awards dinner," said Lily.

"Oh, and why does that interest you, Dr Chao?"

Lily almost smiled. "For purely statistical purposes, Dr Knight."

Cal put his hand on her leg. "In that case, Dr Chao, I'd better tell you I don't have a date."

Lily moved closer to him. "You surprise me, Dr Knight."

"Let's just say I like to keep my options open."

"And do you think you'll come to a final decision anytime soon?"

Cal hooked a finger under her chin. "I hope so. I really hope so. But these decisions shouldn't be rushed, you know. It's important to conduct proper research."

Lily's breathing audibly quickened. "I was always complimented on the quality of my research techniques at medical school."

"Then you sound like the ideal person to assist me in my research," said Cal.

"How can I help you?" said Lily.

Cal smiled and moved his lips closer to hers. "I've always liked to be very hands-on, Dr Chao. But it's also very important to have a good oral technique."

"I'm always willing to do whatever is required of me," said Lily.

"In that case, perhaps you will be the successful candidate who accompanies me to the awards dinner," said Cal.

But as Lily's lips touched his, he couldn't help thinking of Alicia.

Alicia would never have flirted with him like this, which was a pity, but he knew Lily's real game: to find a doctor husband.

Cal was more than happy to take whatever he could from Lily and keep her guessing, but if he ever got married, it would be to a girl who loved _him_. Not just his job.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I remember when Ash told Lily that Sally had died and implied it was Lily's fault. I was so shocked by that. I think it's worse than what Lily did to Alicia. Lily was very upset and Cal was the only person to offer comfort, so I think you're probably right. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad you liked the tension between Alicia, Lily and Ash! It was the closest I could get to Lily teaching Alicia how to be a cheerleader. Lofty and Robyn do need to get together! So I'll see what I can do. Sebastian is very good at deceiving himself, unfortunately. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Alicia was standing outside Resus, waiting for Lily, when Cal crept up behind her.

"Hey."

Alicia jumped. "Hey."

Cal put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you jump."

"You didn't," lied Alicia. Her heart was jumping now. _Calm down, Alicia. Don't forget the way he treated you on the first day._

"I was just wondering…" said Cal.

 _He's going to ask me out on a date!_ thought Alicia in delight.

"…if you wanted to help out with a dislocated shoulder reduction," said Cal.

Alicia blinked. "Dislocated… shoulder?"

Cal nodded. "For your portfolio."

"Oh. Oh, sure." Alicia tried to smile. It was actually quite easy when she was looking at Cal. "That would be really good. Thanks for thinking of me."

"I'm always thinking of you," said Cal softly.

Alicia stared into his eyes, mesmerised. "Really?"

Cal looked a bit sad. "You're not still upset about what happened on your first day, are you? Couldn't you tell I was happy to see you?"

"I don't know," said Alicia. "I thought maybe you had a new girlfriend or something. Which is fine. Totally fine."

"Look, if it was up to me, I'd never even look at another woman," said Cal.

Alicia looked at him for a moment, then looked away, a blush warming her cheeks. After the last week or so with Lily, it was good to have someone being nice to her. Louise was lovely and Robyn was always kind, but as Alicia always told them everything was great, they had no idea how she was really feeling.

"Look. I'll tell you what," said Cal. "We're having a party tomorrow night for Honey. Did you know she's going to quit her job and start up her own salon?"

Alicia nodded. She'd been sorry to hear that. Honey was very sweet and Ethan obviously adored her. She'd have loved to see them happy together. _Then, if it works out with Cal, me and Honey will kind of be sisters…_

"How would you like to be my date?" said Cal.

"Okay," said Alicia. "I'd like that. But please don't me around again."

"Of course not." Cal smiled and his hand came up to cup her cheek. Alicia closed her eyes as his lips moved towards hers.

She'd been dreaming of this ever since that sad goodbye in Barbados.

"Dr Munroe!" said a sharp voice. "May I remind you that you are here to work, not to consort with the senior medical staff."

"Yeah, because you'd never do that, would you, Lily?" said Cal.

Lily ignored this. "Cal, I have something of yours. You left it at my flat last night. I assume it was an accident."

"What were you doing at her flat?" gasped Alicia.

Cal looked trapped. "Oh… you know. She called me and said… well, actually she called _Ethan_ and said she needed help with some studying, but, um, Ethan was at… at salsa class and I kind of answered the phone because he'd left his behind and..."

"I hardly need any help with studying," said Lily, but she didn't look as annoyed as she would have done if Alicia had said anything like that. "Come on, Dr Munroe. Time to get back to work."

Alicia swallowed hard. "Yes, let's get back to work! I… I can't wait for Dr Keogh to see how much my compressions have improved, and Dr Ashford was saying he's been keeping an eye on my defibrillation technique, and Dr Hardy was telling me _just last night_ how much more fluent I'm getting at asking for blood tests, and Dr Grayling-"

"Oh, so I'm just one in a long line of doctors you're trying to impress?" said Cal angrily. "I notice you didn't mention Mrs Beauchamp or Zoe or Elle…"

"Is that a problem?" asked Alicia, forcing herself to meet Cal's eye. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Jealous?" said Cal. "Why the hell would I be jealous?" He swung to face Lily. "Lily, you're going to Honey's party, aren't you?"

Lily lowered her head. "I wasn't actually invited."

"You are now," said Cal. "I'm inviting you. You'll go with me, won't you?"

Lily smiled. "I would be delighted, Dr Knight."

"I'll call you, Dr Sexy Chao," said Cal. He winked. "Or maybe I'll just drop by your flat again."

"You're welcome anytime."

"Excuse me," muttered Alicia. She ran to the staff room and burst into tears.

* * *

Iain couldn't help smiling as he turned the object over and over in his hands. He knew the charade couldn't go on for too much longer, but he'd wanted to produce a fitting finale and this might just do it.

"What are you doing with that?" asked a voice from behind him, and Iain realised Jez had returned to the ambulance station without him noticing.

"You shouldn't creep up on me like that!" said Iain. "What if I'd been trying to treat someone?"

"You wouldn't be treating them in here," pointed out Jez. He nodded towards the thing Iain was holding. "So, what have you got that for?"

"None of your business," said Iain, jamming it back in the bag.

Jez shrugged. "Okay. If that's the way you feel, I'll ask Rita if she has any idea."

Iain hoped the colour wasn't draining from his face. "Rita? Why would she know?"

"Because she's the only girl I've seen you looking at lately," said Jez. "Which really isn't like you."

"So, you've been looking at me then?" said Iain, hoping to embarrass the junior paramedic.

Jez laughed. "Where else would I want to look? You're pretty fit for an old guy!" Then he sobered. "I'm serious though. What are you up to?"

Iain knew that telling Jez could be a big mistake. The last thing he wanted was Jez blurting it out to the whole hospital. He would reveal his secret when the time was right.

But if Jez was serious about asking Rita about it…

"Okay," said Iain reluctantly. "I'll tell you. But breathe one word of this and I'll tell Dixie you and Jack were having sex in the ambo."

"But we've never had sex in the ambo!" said Jez indignantly. "Or anywhere else unfortunately."

"Dixie would have to investigate though, wouldn't she?" said Iain. "And you know how guilty you look sometimes when you're telling the truth…"

* * *

"Have you heard from that Freddy guy lately?" asked Louise as she and Rita walked towards the staff room.

Rita smiled. She didn't like to boast, but when someone actually gave her an invitation to talk about him… "Yeah, he sent me a pair of shoes and a fascinator."

Louise looked slightly confused. "Didn't you say he was fighting in some mountain range somewhere?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Rita.

"I wouldn't have thought there were many shoe shops in mountain ranges," said Louise.

"Maybe he ordered them online and had them sent straight to me," said Rita.

"I thought you said he didn't have phone or internet reception," said Louise. "That's why he writes letter instead of texting like a normal person."

Rita was just uncomfortably registering that Louise had a point when they entered the staff room and found Alicia in tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Cal asked me to be his date for Honey's leaving party," sobbed Alicia. "But then Lily came up and it was so obvious they'd spent the night together and then he asked her to be his date for Honey's party instead of me!"

"What a rat!" said Louise, as Rita put her arm around Alicia. "I'd be surprised if he slept with Lily though."

"He was definitely there last night," wept Alicia. "He admitted it. He said he was helping her study, but Lily never needs help with studying. And how could anyone ask someone out right in front of the person he's just asked out?"

Louise was glowering. "That Dr Caleb Knight had so better watch out! He'd better not even think of asking me to lend him a pen. I'd probably accidentally stab him with it."

"No, Louise, we don't want to create extra work for ourselves by making Cal a patient," said Rita as she stroked Alicia's hair. " We'll have to find another way of getting even with Cal."

"Though I can't think of a better punishment for anyone than having Lily as a girlfriend," said Louise.

Alicia wiped her eyes. "Everything was so perfect. He said if it was up to him, he'd never look another girl but me."

"Um… who else would it be up to, if not him?" said Louise.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart," said Rita. "But it's probably better now you know the truth."

"Then he asked me to go to Honey's party with him," sniffled Alicia. "And he said I could help him reduce a dislocated shoulder for my portfolio too. But then Lily came along!"

Rita hugged Alicia tightly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You deserve so much better than Cal."

"But I love him!" wailed Alicia. "I thought he loved me too. I thought we were soulmates."

Louise patted Alicia's arm. "You know what you should do, babe?"

"What?" asked Alicia tearfully.

"Go back in there and reduce that dislocation and show him how much you don't care," said Louise.

Alicia sniffed. "But I do care."

"Yeah, but you can let Cal think you don't care," said Louise. "It might be a lot more satisfying to stick a scalpel where the sun don't shine, but nothing would hurt Cal's pride like you ignoring him."

"She's right, Alicia," said Rita. She let go of Alicia and brushed some of the tears from her cheeks. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but we believe in you, okay? And we'll be here for you. We'll show that Dr Caleb Knight."


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy New Year!_

 _I edited the last chapter slightly as I realised I'd implied Louise was a nurse when she's still a receptionist, but it doesn't make any difference to the story. Or even to the paragraph really._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think Louise probably loves the idea of taking revenge on Cal! Rita will probably be a lot more cautious. There won't be any revenge any time soon, but you never know! I'm sure Alicia is glad to have some support. It's a shame she didn't have more in the series. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. Lily won't be at her best in this story as her Grease character isn't very nice to Sandy, but I hope she'll learn from her mistakes. I meant Louise to be concerned Freddy was messing Rita around rather than exposing her fantasies, but I think the scene works either way! And the shoulder reduction could still happen.

* * *

Alicia grasped the patient's hand with one hand, pressing hard on the dislocated shoulder with the other. Lily stood on the other side of the bed, providing countertraction and giving instructions. Cal was standing distractingly close to Alicia, but he seemed content to let Lily take the lead.

Alicia was glad. It was hard enough coping with Cal's presence without having to hear his gorgeous voice as well.

It was also hard using the Matsen's technique. Alicia wasn't very strong and she simply could not make the humeral head pop back into place.

"Right, Alicia," said Lily. "With the Matsen's traction technique, you need to apply the most force-"

"Please, can we try something else?" Alicia was breathless. She often was when she was near Cal, but on this occasion, it was mostly caused by her exertions.

She had reduced dislocated shoulders before, but she'd never been strong enough to use the Matsen's technique. She'd explained this to Lily, but Lily… Lily had a little too much confidence in her mentee.

Lily's voice hardened. "I think it would be more appropriate to use the technique I've suggested."

"I know, but… it's hard!" said Alicia. "It takes a lot of brute strength."

"She's not wrong there," admitted Cal. "Let me put this down." He took the arm from Alicia's grasp and slowly lowered it onto the bed.

Alicia was grateful for his understanding. She knew it couldn't be easy for him to support his ex over his current girlfriend. She turned to Lily and tried to speak assertively but politely. "I know you have your own way, but on my last rotation in orthopaedics, we used the Spaso technique? It's a much more gentle-"

"We use the Matsen's traction technique," said Lily, her voice flintlike, as Charlie joined them.

"But… I can't do it," whispered Alicia.

Lily looked back at her, unblinking.

"Look: I could show you the Spaso technique," said Alicia. "I've seen it done lots of times before-"

"You're here to be mentored by me. Not the other way round," said Lily coldly.

Cal spoke mildly. "I'd like to see her try it."

Alicia felt warm inside. Maybe Cal wasn't so bad. Maybe he hadn't meant to hurt her.

Lily switched her glare to Cal.

"I mean, if it works and it causes less pain, I don't see why not," said Cal.

"Well, it can't hurt just to see it," said Charlie. He turned to Lily and spoke quietly. "Can it?"

Lily turned back to Alicia. Alicia looked at her anxiously; pleadingly. She so wanted to show Lily she _could_ reduce this dislocation.

Lily's face didn't change, but she gave Alicia a brief nod.

Alicia's nervousness rose as she felt three pairs of eyes upon her, but she knew she couldn't let her fears conquer her. "Great. Okay. Right, so, we start with the patient in a supine position." She placed her right hand on the patient's shoulder. "You grasp by the wrist and lift vertically, applying gentle traction. And the shoulder is externally rotated and reduction usually occurs spontaneously."

Reduction failed to occur. The patient's pain was clear on his face. Lily looked away, but Alicia could see a slight smile on her face.

 _Why does she hate me? Is it because of Cal? But he's_ her _boyfriend now._

"Um… sometimes pushing the humeral head back into position should…" Alicia pushed. The patient grunted with pain and the shoulder slotted back in with a click. Alicia turned to Lily, a smile of genuine excitement on her face. She'd done it! "And _voilà_! Back in place."

"Yes," said Cal. He was smiling. "Nice moves." He took hold of the patient's arm and gently lowered it. "I think all our doctors should be reminded of this technique."

Lily hadn't spoken. Charlie looked at her expectantly. Alicia hoped she hadn't upset Lily. It must be horrible when your mentee knows something you don't, but Alicia had needed to prove she could treat this injury.

"Yes," said Lily, sounding slightly bored, but there was strain in her voice. "Interesting." Rather offhandedly, she added: "Well done." She turned away.

Alicia tried not to feel disappointed.

Cal offered Alicia a smile. "Yeah. Well done."

* * *

Lily walked away from Resus, trying not to feel upset. If Cal wanted to take her side over Alicia's, perhaps he wasn't the man for Lily after all, but there were plenty more doctors in the hospital.

 _Ethan Hardy, for example_ , thought Lily, as she saw Cal's younger brother walking towards her. He was actually much better-suited to Lily in terms of intelligence, personality and prospects.

 _And_ , thought Lily defiantly, _he's better-looking than Cal too_.

As Ethan came closer, a frown came to his face. "Lily, are you okay?"

"I…" Lily was about to say she was fine. It didn't do to bring personal matters to work, after all. But she was really hurt by Cal's disloyalty and Ethan was a kind man. "No."

Ethan put his hand on Lily's arm, leading her to the staff room. He sat beside her on the sofa. "What's happened, Lily?"

Lily told herself she wouldn't cry at work, but it was difficult. It was true that Cal wasn't the most serious or the most intelligent of the doctors, but he was handsome and charming and he'd made her feel really special. "I had a difficult time in Resus."

"Did you lose the patient?" asked Ethan sympathetically.

Lily shook her head and told him about Alicia and the dislocated shoulder. "I feel so stupid. So inadequate. How can I possibly be a good mentor when she knows more than me?"

Ethan took her hand. "Lily, Alicia knows more than you about _one_ procedure – a procedure you've never needed to use because you have the necessary strength to perform the Matsen's technique. You can't be expected to know everything and you know so much more than Alicia on every subject. Your medical knowledge and your memory are incredible. I feel completely overawed and while I certainly mean Alicia no disrespect, she – along with almost every other doctor – can only dream of getting your MCEM scores. You're a wonderful doctor, Lily. Please don't forget that." He smiled.

Lily smiled back. "Do you like frittatas?"

Ethan looked startled. "I… I think so."

"My place. Tonight," said Lily. "Seven-thirty."

"Oh, um…" Ethan looked trapped. "I actually promised to help Cal to study tonight. Sorry, Lily."

Lily didn't tell him Cal would probably be with Alicia tonight. It was too humiliating.

* * *

"Right," said Louise, taking Alicia's hand. "Come with me. Time to talk business."

"Business?" said Alicia, clearly confused.

"Our revenge!" said Louise, thinking Alicia was quite stupid for someone with a medical degree. "On Dr Knightmare!"

"Oh, no," said Alicia, looking quite shocked. "I don't think we need to take revenge on him. I think he just misunderstood the situation. That's all."

Louise looked at her in disbelief. _What has that silver-tongued devil been saying now?_

Though someone with a silver tongue probably wouldn't be a very good kisser.

"He let me reduce a dislocated shoulder for him today," said Alicia. "I couldn't use the Matsen's technique because I wasn't strong enough and Lily was wary of letting me use the Spaso technique because she'd never... used it herself."

Louise couldn't help smiling. "So, the great Dr Chao hasn't done everything."

"How could she have?" said Alicia. "I'm sure even Mrs Beauchamp hasn't done quite everything. Besides, Lily wouldn't need to learn the Spaso technique because she's strong enough to use the Matsen's technique."

"So what did Cal do?" said Louise. "Sweep in like a knight in shining scrubs and talk Lily into letting you try it?"

Alicia nodded, smiling. "That's exactly what he did. And I did appreciate it. Lily is his girlfriend and he actually took her side against mine!"

Louise sighed. "That doesn't mean he's going to break up with Lily and get back with you?"

"I know that," said Alicia, her smile dimming slightly. "But maybe he's not as bad as I thought before. Maybe I misunderstood him. Maybe he was trying to let me down gently and say he was happy to be friends, but Lily interrupted before he could get to that bit."

Louise couldn't help thinking Alicia was really naïve if she believed that – but if it made her feel better, Louise wasn't going to interfere. "I'm sure we can find someone in the ED who's just right for you."

"And for you!" said Alicia eagerly. "You're so beautiful, Louise, and you've been so kind to me. I can't believe you're single. Noel likes you: I've seen him staring at your… your, um, legs."

"Ew!" said Louise. "Noel's a good mate, but he's old enough to be my dad and everyone knows him and Big Mac are meant to be."

"Is there anyone you do like?" asked Alicia.

Louise sighed. "There's one guy I quite fancy. But I can't be with him."

"Why not?" asked Alicia. She touched Louise's arm. "Oh, is it Sebastian?"

"Of course it's not Sebastian!" Louise looked so horrified, it was almost funny. "It's not his orientation that's the problem. It's his personality! I reckon I'd strangle him before the end of the first date. Assuming he hasn't walked out on me first."

* * *

Lily evidently though she was alone in the staff room. She walked in, made her way towards the sofa and sat on it, her head in her hands. David froze beside the lockers, unsure if he should stay or go. Lily might prefer it if he sneaked out and closed the door behind him: she'd obviously wanted a moment alone.

But what was equally obvious to David was that Lily was upset.

David walked slowly over to her. Lily didn't seem to notice his presence. David sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lily jumped. She started upright and turned to stare at him. Her eyes were wet.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," said David gently. "I know some things are hard to talk about, even when you're a confident speaker. But sometimes it helps to know someone's there."

For a moment or two, Lily remained where she was. Then she slowly sat back against the sofa.

"I won't say anything else," said David.

They sat in silence. Time passed. Neither of them spoke or even moved.

Then Lily turned to face him. "Thank you," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter slightly breaks the rule about not using real people - no-one real actually appears, but they are mentioned. I really hope I won't get into any trouble and have my whole story deleted, but I could always change the names to something imaginary if anyone does think I've broken the rule. The actual Grease script mentions celebrities at this point and I've chosen my celebrities for a particular reason which I'm sure you'll understand, but I don't want to break rules. Just bend them a little._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked 'Dr Knightmare' - I'm a bit surprised no-one's thought of that before! Maybe they have. You will find out who Louise has a crush on in later chapters. They're an unusual couple, but everyone gets paired up in Grease.

 **Tanith Panic** , Rita's boyfriend is mentioned in this chapter too and there are loopholes, so I hope you won't get too annoyed! I think Lily's 'well done' was very reluctant and rather insincere (it was difficult to describe it, particularly from Alicia's charitable point of view), but she said the right thing. Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like Honey's ambition - whether it will work out remains to be seen, but ambition is good! Unless you're Macbeth, I suppose. I feel for Sebastian as I think he has real problems controlling and understanding his emotions and impulses, but he really has taken things much too far. I can only hope someone will step in and help him to understand what he's done. Cal (in this story) is certainly not on his best behaviour! He needs sorting out too.

* * *

"So, how's your last-ever day at the shop?" asked Cal. It was lunchtime and several of the medical staff were out enjoying the autumn sunshine.

"Actually quite sad," said Honey. "I've cried at least twice."

Ethan nearly cried too when she said that. He was going to miss her so much. It was understandable (just about) if a doctor needed ten cups of tea in one day (though he pretended some were for a colleague or a patient so he didn't look too strange), but a man would never go to a beauty salon ten times in one day. Ethan doubted he'd be brave enough to go ten times in one year.

"But I can't wait to get started with my new beauty salon," said Honey, with an obvious effort to be cheerful. "I haven't found a venue yet. My dad sold all his action figures except one, but he only gave me half what I need. So I'm looking for somewhere small and cheap." She sighed.

"Sounds perfect for you," said Louise.

Ethan's chest swelled with indignation as he tried to find the courage to tell Louise not to speak to Honey like that, but Cal got in first. He always did.

"Louise, stop talking about yourself again. It's getting annoying."

"Well, who do you want me to talk about?" said Louise. "You? I'm sure there's a lot I could find to say about you, Caleb Knight, and none of it's complimentary."

Honey was still looking hurt, but then she noticed what Iain was doing and was immediately distracted. "Iain, stop licking my magazine! There's a really hot picture of George Rainsford in there. If you ruin it, you'd better go out and buy me a new copy."

Ethan wanted to tell Honey he'd buy her ten new copies if she wanted them. He felt as though he could do anything for her - but only if he dared.

Iain grinned. "I'm just salivating over Chelsee Healey's jugs."

Cal immediately went over and had a look at the picture. He seemed very impressed.

Honey stood up and struck a pose, sticking her chest right out. "You know, lots of people think I look just like Chelsee Healey."

Ethan turned away and told himself he wasn't going to look. It wouldn't be appropriate.

Iain and Cal looked at the magazine, then at Honey, then at the magazine.

"No way!" said Cal.

"You haven't got a set like hers," said Iain.

"She had a boob job, you know!" said Honey angrily. She thought her chest was just as big as Chelsee Healey's. Just because Honey couldn't be spilling out of her top at work, it didn't mean there was anything wrong with her breasts.

Was there?

The truth was she'd never caught Ethan looking at them. She'd probably caught every other guy looking, apart from the gay ones, but never Ethan.

Sometimes Honey loved it because it showed what a gentleman he was, but maybe it meant he just didn't like her in that way.

Rita came out of the ED at that moment, wearing an army jacket that looked a couple of sizes too small for her. "What do you think? How would I look as a private in the army?"

Cal bounded over for a closer look. A _much_ closer look. "Well, I wouldn't mind looking at you in private."

Rita pushed him away. "You wish, Cal. It belongs to my boyfriend, Freddy. He's in the army and he just wrote to me and sent me this genuine army jacket!"

Lofty looked at Rita in sudden concern. He didn't want to be all suspicious and it would make perfect sense to him if a guy from the army or anyone else fell genuinely in love with Rita, but there were a couple of things that didn't make sense.

Louise had clearly had some of the same ideas, though she was far less reticent. "Rita, no offence, babe, are you _sure_ he's in the army?"

Rita glared at her. "Of course he's in the army! Where else would he get this?"

Lofty spoke apologetically. "Well… I know it's none of my business, Rita, but I wouldn't expect them to have spare uniforms around. Particularly not in… well, a child's size."

"It's not a child's size!" said Rita, wrapping it around herself. "It's for a _petite_ soldier. That's all."

Lofty had to admit he wasn't an expert on women's clothing, but he was still worried. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's really not my business. But please be carefull, Rita."

"When am I supposed to be careful?" said Rita. "I haven't seen him since he joined up."

"Well, no, but…" Lofty stopped. It really wasn't his business and his suspicions could be completely unfounded. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

"It is kind of unusual for a guy to buy clothes for his girlfriend," said Robyn. "You know, unless it's… naughty clothes."

Rita looked annoyed. "I think it's lovely that he's happy to buy women's clothes. It shows how comfortable he is with his masculinity." She looked pointedly at Lofty. "Unless you really believe masculinity is measured by how much of your body you're prepared to show off in public."

Lofty went red.

Robyn looked at Lofty in confusion, but Cal, Iain, Jez and Jack had all started chanting: "Rump, rump, rump, rump, rump!"

Lofty laughed, slightly embarrassed they were saying that in front of Robyn, but he didn't really mind.

"How come you never get mad at them?" asked Robyn, clearly slightly mad on Lofty's behalf.

"Why should I?" asked Lofty gently. "They're not doing anything wrong."

"But they keep calling you 'Rump'," said Robyn, looking quite upset now. "Why would they call you that? What's wrong with 'Lofty'?"

"It's just a nickname," said Lofty. He had to admit it wasn't his favourite nickname, but there was no harm in it. To reassure Robyn, he added: "It's sort of like a title."

"What do you mean?" asked Robyn.

Lofty looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm… well… I'm the King of the Mooners."

Robyn's eyes went impossibly wide. "The _what_?"

"I'm the Mooning Champ of Holby ED," said Lofty, hoping she wouldn't be too disgusted. Robyn was one of his best mates and he told her almost everything, but this was a line he hadn't crossed with her before.

How Rita knew about it, he had no idea, but Rita did seem able to read your mind sometimes. She was nearly as bad - or good - as Charlie.

"You mean…" Robyn gasped. She lowered her voice. "You mean… showing people your bum? In public?"

Lofty nodded uncomfortably. "Not in a sexual way or anything. Just for a laugh. I'd only ever show, you know, the back. Nothing else. I just pull the back of my trousers down. And... you know. My, er, boxers."

"Oh, I suppose it's not proper, full-on flashing then," said Robyn. She still looked quite shocked, but there was a gleam in her eye that told Lofty that maybe he hadn't made a mistake in telling her.

"No, not at all!" Lofty assured her. He paused, then added: "I actually mooned Mrs Beauchamp once."

"No!" gasped Robyn, but she was smiling delightedly. "What happened?"

"We were in Ethan's car – he wasn't there, but Cal took his car because we don't all fit into his two-seater. Max was in the front; I was in the back with Jez and Jack. We were all quite drunk – I don't really do things like that when I'm sober. But we saw her walking along with Jacob and… oh, Grace wasn't there: we'd obviously never do something like that to a kid."

Robyn shook her head. "I think Grace would enjoy it far too much!"

"I think she prefers Cal to me, but you might have a point," admitted Lofty, with a smile. "Anyway, I, um, stuck my, um, rump out of the window and Jack kind of screamed to get her attention. Then Cal drove past with me... hanging out of the window."

"Oh, that sounds amazing!" said Robyn. "I wish I could have seen it."

Lofty stared at her. Did she really just say…

"Oh! Oh my God! I mean, I wish I could have seen Mrs Beauchamp's _face_!" said Robyn, blushing bright red.

But there was something about the look in her eyes that made Lofty wonder if that really was all she meant.

"I wish you could have seen it too," he said, smiling.

"Really?" said Robyn.

"Yeah." Lofty took a deep breath. "Because… that's actually not the only kind of mooning I've been doing."

"What other kind is there?" asked Robyn.

"The kind of mooning where you think about a girl and it's hard to think of anyone else," said Lofty. "A girl who fills your thoughts and your dreams. A girl you can't help looking at because she's so beautiful, inside and out, and all you want is to be able to tell her that."

Robyn's eyes filled with sadness. She turned away. "So, who is the lucky girl?"

"Don't you know?" said Lofty.

Robyn shrugged. "Is it Zoe? Rita? Honey? Alicia? Louise? Lily? We're not exactly short of gorgeous women around here, Lofty."

"It's none of those," said Lofty softly. "And it's not Mrs Beauchamp, Dixie, Elle, Duffy, Tess or Tamzin either."

"Who is it then?" said Robyn. "Is it someone who's left the ED?"

"No," said Lofty. "She still works here and I really hope she stays for a long time. Oh, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Robyn looked confused. She looked behind her. She looked all around her.

Then she looked back at Lofty. "You mean… me?"

"I mean you," said Lofty.

"Oh, Lofty!"

Lofty started to feel worried. Were those tears in Robyn's eyes? "Robyn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No! No, I'm glad you did," said Robyn.

"Really?" said Lofty.

"I… I really like you too," whispered Robyn.

Lofty stared at her in amazement, then he leaned forward and kissed her. There were whoops and various rude comments from the others, but they didn't matter. No-one mattered but Robyn.

They finally resurfaced and Lofty was sure the smile of sheer happiness on Robyn's face was mirrored on his. "Robyn, do you have a date for the awards dinner?"

"No," said Robyn. "No-one's asked me."

"Then they're all crazy, but I can only be relieved," said Lofty. He took Robyn's hand. "Robyn, would you like to go to the awards dinner with me?"

"I would love to," replied Robyn.

"I would love you to too," said Lofty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I was shocked (in a good way) when Noel sold his action figures for Honey in the episode - it was such a lovely, generous gesture. I really hope she made good use of it and opened her salon. It was a very useful bit of plot as her Grease character leaves school to go to beauty school. I'm glad you liked the part about Honey saying she looks like Chelsee Healey. That was the part I was worried about as it mentions a real person, but she was the obvious choice! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad you didn't fall off your seat! I loved your story about Lee Mead and it does make it extra funny. It makes a lot more sense too! I still think Lofty and Robyn would make a lovely couple. Maybe one day! They get on so well and he wouldn't disappear on her (except he kind of did). I'm glad you liked the battle of words between Cal and Louise. I thought their argument was a bit weak, so it's really good to know you enjoyed it! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Max and Zoe came out of the ED together, Max's arm around Zoe. They perched on the back of a bench and started kissing. Everyone ignored them. Cal thought it would have probably been more noteworthy if they hadn't been kissing.

David arrived shortly afterwards and stood some distance from the others, watching the entrance to the ED. Cal wondered briefly who he was waiting for, but he decided it couldn't be anyone very interesting. Maybe his wife. She was pretty, but not Cal's type.

So he was surprised when Alicia walked through the entrance, carrying an armful of books. "Hey, David! This was all I could carry, but it'll be enough to start off with, won't it?"

"Thank you, Alicia," said David quietly as he took the books from her. "They look great. I'm sure they'll be really helpful. Thank you."

"It's no problem, David," said Alicia. "If there's ever anything else I can do, I'll be more than happy to help."

David smiled and went back inside, clutching Alicia's books tightly. Alicia smiled. He really was so appreciative and she was really glad she'd been able to help him.

Iain held out a glass he was holding. "Hey, Alicia! Want some whisky? I heard you're a big fan!"

Alicia blushed as she realised he must have heard about her being sick at the pub. Perhaps Robyn had told him. Robyn never meant any harm, but she was very friendly and chatty and sometimes secrets couldn't help coming out.

Alicia could relate. She didn't usually tell other people's secrets, but she often talked at far too great a length for Lily's liking. "No thanks, Iain. I've got to get back to work. My lunchbreak is over now. Actually, I'm already a bit late."

"Then why are you hanging around?" said Cal.

Alicia flinched. She'd hoped everything was okay between them after the dislocated shoulder incident, but while Cal was always professional when they were working together, he never failed to get a little dig in at other times. Louise and Rita had both asked if Alicia wanted to revise their revenge plans, but Alicia didn't really like the idea of taking revenge on someone so she'd said no.

Cal's treatment of her broke her heart, but there was nothing she could do about it except pretend she didn't care. She certainly couldn't tell Lily. Lily discouraged personal confidences. Rita, Robyn and Honey were always kind, but Alicia didn't like to worry them.

Cal looked at her for a moment, then he put his hand on Louise's shoulder. She smiled and made no attempt to shake it off.

Alicia felt close to tears. She'd heard Cal was a bit of a womaniser, but she'd hoped he'd changed now. Clearly, he hadn't. He'd moved from her to Lily to Louise without a second thought.

No wonder poor Lily had been so snappy today. She was probably heartbroken. Alicia resolved to be extra nice to her that afternoon.

"I was just helping David," Alicia said softly. "He really wants to improve his medical knowledge so he can provide patients with greater reassurance. So I've lent him some books." She smiled a bit awkwardly and went into the ED. Nobody called her back – but she had told them she was working. So they couldn't call her back.

"Cal, why don't you go after her and sort this out?" said Ethan with more than a hint of impatience. "This has gone on long enough and she's obviously really unhappy."

Honey stared at him in shock, feeling first jealous, then sad. Of course Ethan would never want to date a tea lady. Not when he could have a doctor like Alicia.

"Sort what out?" said Cal. "She's in the past, Ethan. She means nothing to me now."

Ethan looked both angry and sad, but he said no more.

" _Sure_ she means nothing to you!" said Zoe. "I've heard quite a lot about you and Alicia!" She looked around at the others. Most of them looked confused. Cal had told the guys about the girl he'd met in Barbados, but he'd never told them the girl was Alicia. They still believed Alicia was an old friend of the family. "Hasn't he told you?"

"What about him and Alicia?" said Max.

Zoe winked at Cal. "Oh.. nothing. But you had a pretty good time in Barbados, didn't you?"

Max stared at her. "Zoe, what are you talking about? You're not seriously saying Alicia's like _that_."

Cal almost smiled: Max hadn't meant to be insulting, but he really was in trouble now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe raised her voice. "I've never heard _you_ complaining."

Max looked a bit surprised. "Zoe, I'm sorry if I've upset you. All I was saying was-"

"Shut up, or I'll _make_ you shut up!" snapped Zoe.

"Zoe, I really didn't-" Max saw the look on Zoe's face and stopped, but it was too late. Zoe had given him a good shove. As they were right on the edge of the bench, Max toppled off onto the ground.

"Idiot!" she said, but she sounded more upset than angry now.

Max got to her feet, breathing hard.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Robyn, rushing to his side. "Zoe, how dare you push my brother!"

"Didn't you hear what he said to me?" retorted Zoe.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, I agree with him," said Robyn. "You're an old slapper, Zoe, and everyone knows it!"

Lofty quickly went over to his girlfriend. "Come on, Robyn. Let's leave it now. Max is okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Max, but he still looked shocked.

Cal strode over, finally banishing Alicia from his thoughts. "Okay, you lot. Calm down! Robyn, I know you want to defend your brother, but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need you calling his girlfriend names."

Robyn lowered her head, ashamed, and mumbled an apology before letting Lofty lead her back to their seats.

Cal turned to Max next. "Max, I know you didn't mean anything, but seriously, try thinking before you speak, yeah?"

Ethan murmured very softly: "Well, that's a bit rich coming from you, Caleb."

"And Zoe, he wasn't even talking about you, so get over it!" said Cal. "You're forty years old. You're not a baby."

"He started it!" said Zoe, sounding as though she wouldn't be forty for at least another thirty-five years.

"I said I was sorry!" said Max, starting to lose patience now.

"Oh, shut up!" said Zoe.

"No, you shut up!" said Max, completely losing patience.

"Wow. Nice couple," said Jack to Jez.

"I hope we don't end up like them," said Jez with feeling. Then he looked at Jack in horror. "I didn't mean…"

Jack smiled. "I hope we don't end up like them too."

* * *

The atmosphere was still tense when Jacob appeared, but he didn't seem to notice. "Hi. Just wanted to remind you about the dance competition at the awards dinner. It's just a bit of fun for charity, so don't worry if you're not much of a dancer, but you'll need to enter as a pair and pay your donations when you do. So if you want to sign up, come and find me in the pub after work and we'll sort something out."

He went back into the ED, still completely oblivious to what he'd interrupted.

Zoe turned pointedly to Cal. "Cal, are you going to enter the dance contest?"

"I don't think so," muttered Cal, even though he usually loved showing off his dance moves.

"Wow, you really do like Alicia, don't you?" said Zoe. She sounded almost sympathetic now.

"Course I don't!" snapped Cal.

"Then why don't you take me to the awards ceremony?" said Zoe. "I can always _pretend_ to be a virgin. If Alicia can do it, why can't I? _"_

* * *

Lily sighed and checked her watch. "You're exactly sixteen minutes and twenty-four seconds late. I trust you have a good explanation?"

"I'm sorry, Lily," said Alicia, upset to realise her mentor was genuinely angry.

She couldn't blame her though. Alicia was late.

"I was with David," explained Alicia. "He asked me to give him a hand with something. So I did. I'm really sorry, Dr Chao. It won't happen again."

Lily gave a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes narrowed and her chest rose and fell as she continued to breathe. "So, it's true."

"What's true?" said Alicia, really quite alarmed by Lily's anger. "I really am sorry it took me so long, Dr Chao, but David really did need seeing-to. He was getting quite frustrated, poor thing."

"I don't doubt it," said Lily icily. "I would imagine all men need seeing-to in your opinion, Alicia."

Alicia laughed a bit uncomfortably. "I do think men need a bit of help sometimes, yeah. And they say we're the ones who need protection!"

Lily took a step closer. "But not in working hours! Alicia, I have been patient with you. When I heard the rumours, I chose to ignore them. However you might behave in your personal life, that is your own affair. Or perhaps _affairs_ is the correct word. However, I resolved that if your personal interests did impact on the quality of your work, I would have to speak to you on the matter."

"My personal life?" said Alicia uncertainly, wondering if Lily meant the whisky episode. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea I'd ever had, but Zoe encouraged me to be more like her, so I thought I'd, you know, give it a _shot_?"

Lily clearly didn't appreciate the pun.

Alicia wondered how she could ever have thought Lily might.

"Alicia. To be clear. While you are welcome to behave without morals in your private life, it is not permitted to have sexual intercourse in the ED. Or anywhere else in the hospital. And if you really require it so often and with so many men, it seems to me as though have a problem. Perhaps you should book yourself in as a patient. Outside working hours, of course."

"Excuse me!?" gasped Alicia. "Lily, I really think-"

Lily stared right through her. "it is bad enough to behave in such a reprehensible way in your breaks, but to sneak away during working hours in order to… to satisfy David is completely unacceptable. I will be making a full report to Mrs Beauchamp."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , angry Zoe can be scary (though not on Connie's level), but she's nearly always funny! I can't quite imagine her being virginal though! It wasn't nice of Robyn to call Zoe a slapper - I was shocked when she said it in one of the episodes, but I thought it might work as a quote. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I'm glad it's okay using darker storylines. I do think Grease has quite dark subject matter, but it's handled in a light-hearted way. The slapper comment is a quote so I hope you'll forgive me this time. I think Lily is so used to being right, it doesn't occur to her that she might have got things wrong!

* * *

"Lily, it wasn't like that!" said Alicia, tears starting in her eyes. "Why would you even think that? I'm not like that at all!"

"That's not what Caleb Knight told me," said Lily. "I have overheard Iain and Jez commenting on the matter too. Also Louise and Dr Hanna."

"But it's not true!" said Alicia. "I promise you, Lily. I would never behave like that at work. Or anywhere else, for that matter."

Lily gave a little smile. "Not what I heard, Dr Munroe."

Alicia stared at her for a moment, then she turned and ran. She heard Lily demanding that she came back this instant, but Alicia couldn't. She was aware she was doing nothing to disprove the rumours – she was technically abandoning her job in order to see Cal – but she had to speak to him.

She burst into the staff room to discover the others sitting around. They looked surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Alicia, are you okay?" asked Robyn.

Lofty stood up. "Come and sit down."

Alicia ignored them both, focusing her attention instead on the man who was ruining her life. "You just tell them right now, Caleb Knight. That everything you've been saying about me is a lie!"

Cal looked at her.

"Go on!" said Alicia, tears filling her eyes. "Tell them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Cal. "I haven't said anything about you."

"Caleb!" said Ethan in a voice of shocked disbelief. He went to Alicia's side. He gave her a tissue and two awkward shoulder pats. He didn't know what to do after that.

Honey started to cry. Ethan and Alicia would probably get together and live happily ever after.

Rita put her arm around Honey. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I know it's horrible, but I'm sure it'll stop soon. If it doesn't, I'll have a word, but let's give them the chance to sort it out themselves first."

"Cal, how could you?" cried Alicia. "After all we meant to each other?"

Ethan tried patting her again, but it didn't seem to help.

"We had a bit of fun," said Cal. "And now it's over."

"You think you're such a big man, don't you?" sobbed Alicia. "Trying to make everyone think I'm another slapper."

Zoe gasped and stood up. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Zoe, I'm sure she doesn't mean anything," said Lofty quickly.

Tears were pouring down Alicia's face. "I don't know why I ever liked you, Caleb Knight!" She ran from the room, completely ignoring Ethan's attempts at comfort, and bumped into Elle.

Elle caught her arms, steadying her. "Alicia, what's wrong?"

"I… I…" Alicia couldn't bring herself to tell her what the others had done. It seemed too much like telling tales. "I really like Cal and he's not interested."

"Oh, Alicia." Elle gave her a hug and held her for a few minutes as Alicia cried. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go to my office and have a chat." She put her arm around Alicia, guiding her along the corridor. "Cal does have a lot of charm and you're not the first girl who's fallen for it. I doubt you'll be the last either. But there are much better men around than Cal and I'm sure there's one who's just right for you. What do you think of Ethan? He'd be perfect for you."

* * *

"Oh, just… just go and have your lunch!" shouted Dylan. He held open the cubicle curtain. "Go on. Get out of my sight."

Sebastian looked at Dylan in disbelief. He didn't understand why Dylan was so angry. He'd been trying really hard to show Dylan how much studying he'd done and how enthusiastic he was at everything, but Dylan had just got more and more annoyed. "Dylan, can we just-"

The look on Dylan's face told him the answer to that.

Sadly, Sebastian turned and left the cubicle, trying to work out what he'd done wrong. It was true that people with a fractured tibia and fibula didn't usually need their thyroid function checked, but Sebastian hadn't had the opportunity to suggest a thyroid function test for ages and he really wanted Dylan to know how much he knew about them. And it wasn't _completely_ stupid: the patient _might_ have fallen over due to fatigue or muscle weakness. She might have only _thought_ the floor was slippery.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to suggest a pregnancy test for a thirteen-year-old – even if she had just come back from a holiday in Spain, where the age of consent had been thirteen until about a year ago – but her mother probably wasn't _really_ going to make a complaint.

But the latest problem really wasn't Sebastian's fault. The patient had developed breathing difficulties and Sebastian had panicked. Everyone panicked sometimes. Even Dylan got slightly anxious sometimes, like that time in Cubicle 4 when a 'time-waster' had collapsed on his way out of the cubicle and had to be rushed to Resus. Dylan hadn't frozen like Sebastian had just now, but he had been scared.

Sebastian walked towards the staff room, only to be sharply told to watch where he was going when he walked into Lily. Sebastian thought about telling her that if she didn't want to be walked into, she shouldn't stand around in the middle of corridors, but he decided she was too scary for that so he apologised meekly instead.

"It's quite all right, Dr Grayling," said Lily, much to his surprise. She smiled. "I was actually hoping I might run into you – I merely wasn't expecting it to be literal."

Sebastian looked at her a bit worriedly. Lily didn't usually make jokes.

"I was wondering if you had a date for the awards dinner," said Lily.

"Not yet," said Sebastian. He fully intended on asking Dylan the next time Dylan wasn't annoyed with him, but such moments seemed few and far between.

Lily smiled. "I was wondering if you might like to go with me."

Sebastian tried not to look too horrified. "That's very kind of you, Dr Chao, but-"

"Excellent!" said Lily. "I'll look forward to it."

"No, wait: I didn't mean…" Sebastian stopped. "I'm really sorry, but you're not my… I mean, I'm not your type."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," said Lily.

Sebastian swallowed hard. He doubted Lily was prejudiced, but she might be a bit upset. "I'm actually gay."

Lily stared at him in shock. "You're gay?"

Sebastian nodded. "So I do tend not to date women."

"I see," said Lily, as some of the severity returned to her face. "In that case, I would like to withdraw my invitation. I have no objection to working with gay men or even socialising with them on the rare occasions when I wish to socialise. But I never date them."

"That's fine, Lily," said Sebastian in relief. "I'm sure you'll find someone else to go with."

"I hope you're right," said Lily, almost to herself. She turned and walked away.

* * *

"Caleb, I can't believe you did that!" said Ethan.

Cal shrugged, though he didn't look completely happy. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"The truth?" said Ethan.

"How do you know it wasn't the truth?" said Cal.

"Because you look the way you always do when I catch you out and anyone can see Alicia isn't that type!" said Ethan.

Cal shrugged. "Appearances can be deceptive. You look like you're incapable of being mean to anyone, but you disprove that on a daily basis as far as I'm concerned."

"You don't exactly give me much choice." Ethan turned away. He was tempted to go after Alicia, but something stopped him.

Honey was crying. _Really_ crying.

Ethan almost ran over to her. "Honey, don't cry. I'm sure everything will all sort itself out."

He wasn't sure he'd ever said such a long sentence to her before.

"How about we go and find Alicia and make sure she's okay?" said Ethan gently.

This suggestion seemed to upset Honey even more.

"Okay. Let's stay here," said Ethan. "I really do think it's going to be okay. Robyn, would you mind terribly if I asked you to make Honey a cup of tea? Thank you so much. Honey, I'm sure Zoe and Max will sort things out; they always do. Cal will probably never sort himself out, unfortunately, but Alicia will get over him. I know she will."

 _Especially with your help!_ thought Honey sadly.

* * *

Sebastian hung around outside cubicles, wondering what was taking Dylan so long. He knew Dylan was conscientious – that was one of the many things he loved about him. He wasn't touch-feely or overflowing with endearments – he was actually quite distant. But he worked hard to discover what was wrong and never gave up, which showed how caring he was.

Jamie came out of Dylan's cubicle and smiled at Sebastian. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just waiting for Dylan," said Sebastian. _Waiting for Dylan to see I'm not just a stupid, incompetent F1._

"He'll be out soon," said Jamie. "He's just discharging the patient now."

Sebastian looked at Jamie for a moment and decided it would be nice to share his news with someone. "I'm going to ask Dylan to go to the awards with me," he whispered.

"Um… I don't think Dylan is really into all the socialising stuff," Jamie whispered back.

"He might be if it's with me," said Sebastian confidently. "I know he likes me, Jamie. That's why he gets so annoyed with me. Because I drive him wild."

"Oh… um… you probably know him better than I do," said Jamie uncertainly.

The curtain swished aside and the patient exited, followed by Dylan.

Sebastian planted himself in Dylan's path. "Dylan, would you like to take me to the awards' dinner?"

Dylan sighed. "Don't you think I see more than enough of you at work?"

"But this will be different," said Sebastian.

"Thank you, but NO," said Dylan emphatically and walked away.

Sebastian felt like crying.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I really don't think he's interested," said Jamie gently.

Sebastian tried to speak firmly. "Of course he is. He's just playing hard to get."

"Um, why don't you go with me instead?" said Jamie.

"With you?" said Sebastian.

Jamie shrugged. "Why not?"

"I suppose I'll get to see Dylan," said Sebastian. "And if he sees me with you, he'll get jealous. And maybe then he'll stop playing hard to get."

"Um… Sebastian. I didn't quite mean…"

Sebastian gave him a hug. "It's a great idea, Jamie. I'd love to go with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think there's a chance Sebastian might get hurt - Dylan just isn't interested! Let's hope his hurt doesn't lead him to do something really stupid. Ethan likes Honey in this story, but if Lily did ask him, I think he might be too scared to say no! Ethan's usually very sweet when someone's upset. Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , Seb is a silly boy! Let's just hope he sticks to sulking and pouting and doesn't do anything more drastic to get back at Dylan. Cal does need to realise it's okay for a guy to have a soft side. And not only is it okay, it's also really attractive in a man! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. It would be nice if things could work out for Sebastian and Jamie, but Sebastian only has eyes for one man at the moment! I won't say too much, but Cal and Alicia's story won't be following Danny and Sandy's exactly. I'm not a good author if I can't even control my own characters half the time!

* * *

Zoe told herself she wasn't upset. Why would she be upset? If Max wanted to be an idiot, it wasn't her fault.

It crossed her mind that he might not have meant the comment the way it had sounded, but what if he did? In that case, she was better off without him.

They weren't suited anyway. Anyone could see that. Max was too young for her and since when did doctors and porters make good couples?

 _I'm definitely better off without him_.

There was just one problem. She loved him.

 _Well, I'll just have to get over him. That's all._

"Hey, Zoe?" said Cal.

"Yeah?" said Zoe a bit moodily.

"Are you serious about going to the awards dinner with me?"

"Of course I am," said Zoe. She might get a better offer, but she doubted it. She was beginning to think Dylan and Ethan were the only single straight men worth having in Holby, but Zoe couldn't see either of them developing an interest in her.

"Okay, then we'll go together," said Cal. "You'll have a great time."

Zoe gritted her teeth and managed not to hit him. "Not as good a time as you're going to have."

Cal nodded. "You could be right there," he said, but he spoke without overmuch enthusiasm. He sat down again, though not very near Zoe.

Zoe told herself not to look at Max. Whatever his reaction, she didn't want to see it.

Max really wanted to go back inside, but that would make it really obvious he was upset. He didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling. Why should he care if Zoe went to the dance with Cal? If she cared so little for him, he was better off without her.

But he didn't really believe that. He loved Zoe and he knew she loved him. But for all her confidence, she could feel insecure sometimes. She couldn't help wondering if Max really wouldn't be happier with someone younger.

Max knew he could never be happy with anyone who wasn't Zoe, but he didn't know how he was supposed to make her believe that.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Robyn quietly.

Max smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your girlfriend has kind of got a date with someone else," said Robyn.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Max. "So she can date whoever she likes."

"I suppose she isn't anymore," agreed Robyn sadly. She patted his arm. "But you're better off without her, Max. Much better. She's too old for you anyway. And not nearly mature enough."

"Yeah, I'm better off without her," said Max sadly.

Maybe it was true. But that didn't mean he was happier without her.

Iain felt sorry for his mate, but he also felt a bit sorry for himself. He really wanted to ask Rita to go to the dinner with him, but she was all wrapped up in that stupid soldier of hers. Iain sighed: he was really starting to get fed up with Freddy. He'd never expected things to get this far. He thought Rita would have gone off him in a couple of weeks. Out of sight; out of mind. But she was just as much into him as ever.

He sighed inwardly. Rita was happy - and that meant Iain was unhappy. Not to mention single. "Max, how about giving me a lift to the awards?"

Max gave a humourless smile. "Iain, are you asking me out on a date?"

Iain laughed. "No, I'm not that desperate! I thought if you provide the car, I'll provide the birds."

Ethan shuddered at the expression, then tried to look as though he hadn't been listening.

"I'll be okay, thanks," said Max, who wasn't at all sure he'd like any girl Iain chose for him.

Iain looked a bit worried. "You are still going to go, aren't you?"

"Course I am!" said Max. He raised his voice slightly so Zoe would hear. "I've already got a date."

"Oh yeah?" said Zoe. "Quick work! Though maybe I shouldn't be surprised, considering what you're like in the bedroom."

Iain cringed for Max's sake, but Max just looked faintly surprised. He guessed the insult had been chosen more with intent to wound than because it had any basis in fact.

Though Max seemed more confused by the comment than hurt.

"Who is she then?" said Zoe jealously.

"She's…a doctor from St James'," improvised Max. "Blonde. Skinny. She's got boobs though."

Zoe glared at him and Max just about managed to stop himself from telling her he was making it up.

"I don't suppose she's got a mate I could go out with?" said Iain a bit wistfully. He wasn't convinced Max's date was real, but he did like the sound of her.

Max's smile was more genuine this time. "I'll see what I can do."

Ethan stroked Honey's arm very tentatively as she wiped her eyes. It was nerve-wracking being so close to her, but he'd resolved not to leave her side till she was feeling better.

And perhaps then, and only then, he'd finally find the courage to ask her to be his date for the awards.

He'd even risk complete humiliation by entering the dance competition with her, though he knew Honey would be much better off entering with someone else.

After all, he thought, trying his best not to blush as he remembered it, Honey had danced _professionally_.

She'd been doing proper dancing too. Not just posing next to the pole as Cal complained a lot of 'dancers' did.

"I'm sure Alicia will be okay soon," said Ethan. He usually forgot there were any other girls in existence when he was with Honey, but he couldn't forget the look on Honey's face when he'd tried to comfort Alicia. Poor Honey was so worried about her. "As soon as you're feeling a bit better, I'll go and check on her and let you know how she is."

But not even that could make Honey smile.

Rita tried not to feel sad as she listened to them all planning their dates. For one thing, not many of them seemed to be going with the person they wanted to be with. Rita thought about interfering, but she couldn't quite be bothered. She was too gutted about her own situation and besides, they'd probably work it out. Zoe and Max would never be able to stay apart for long and she had a feeling Honey would make a move sooner rather than later if Ethan didn't.

"Who are you going with, Rita?" asked Louise.

"I don't know if I'm going at all," said Rita.

"How come?" asked Cal. "We're all invited and you're the clinical nursing manager. You've got to be there."

"I haven't got a date," said Rita.

Cal looked surprised. "What about Soldier Boy? He hasn't dumped you already, has he?"

Rita glared at him. "Of course he hasn't. I was going to go with Freddy, but his leave's been cancelled."

"Yeah, funny that," said Louise.

Rita looked at her reproachfully. "I'm sure it's not because he's messing me around. He's just very dedicated to the cause."

"I hope you're right," said Louise. "I do mean that." She sighed. "Maybe I should stay at home too. I haven't got a date and I'm just the receptionist. I'm sure no-one really wants me there."

Cal looked shocked. "You haven't got a date either? What's wrong with the men in this place? Have they all turned gay?"

Rita shrugged. "Maybe they have. But Jacob's obviously with Mrs Beauchamp and I think Ash, Noel and Big Mac are a bit old for me. Dylan obviously wouldn't be interested and yeah, the rest are probably gay."

"Yeah, maybe none of that lot are right for you," said Cal. "But I know a couple of guys who are made for you and Louise."

Rita was instantly filled with suspicion. "You're not fixing me up with Ethan, are you?"

"Hey, what's wrong with my brother?" Cal caught himself. "I mean... you know. Apart from the obvious."

"Nothing," said Rita, but she was smiling. She loved it when Cal accidentally stood up for Ethan. "But he's not interested in me or Louise."

"No, I don't think he is," admitted Cal. "But it's not Ethan. I have other plans for him." He moved suddenly and clapped his hands on Iain's shoulders.

"What do you want?" shouted Iain.

"Sorry," said Cal. "Did I scare you?"

Iain scoffed. "Course not! Just tell me what you want."

"To do you a favour," said Cal. "Seriously. Iain, you're going to owe me big time after this. I've got you a date for the awards' dinner."

Iain definitely looked worried. "It's not… _Lily_ , is it?"

"No, course not!" said Cal reassuringly. "Hey, Louise? Iain says he'll take you to the awards' dinner."

Louise looked at Iain consideringly. "I could do worse."

Iain looked slightly terrified. "I… um… sure. That sounds great."

"And Rita, for you, I have someone really special," said Cal. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Dave! Over here!"

Rita hated herself for being horrified. She really liked David and he'd respect the fact she was in love with Freddy and he wouldn't dream of making any moves, but she couldn't see him as a date.

David came over to join then. "Yes, Dr Knight?"

"Dave, what did I tell you? Call me Cal," said Cal.

 _Call me David_ , thought David.

"You'd like to take Rita to the awards dinner, wouldn't you?" said Cal, his arm slung uncomfortably around David's shoulder.

David tried to look happy. Rita was a lovely lady and an excellent boss and she usually understood when he was having trouble speaking, but he hoped that didn't mean she was interested in him. "I… um… yes."

"So that's sorted!" said Cal in satisfaction. He looked around. "So, who else wants to pay a visit to Dr Knight's Dating Clinic?"

A threat like that propelled Ethan into action as nothing else could have done. "Honey, um, are you, um, allowed to go to the awards dinner now you're leaving the hospital?"

Honey stared at him in amazement. "I… um… I think so." She smiled and moved closer to him. "I will be if someone asks me anyway. Why?"

Her smile was intoxicating. So was the way she was sort of wiggling her hips and the world seemed suddenly very short of oxygen…

"I-I-I-I-I-I'll see you there then," said Ethan, and sat down abruptly.

Why was he such a stupid, pathetic little coward?


	14. Chapter 14

_I know Sandy attends the dance in the film of Grease, but she stays at home in the stage musical and the implication is she's ill. So that's what happens here._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , Ethan is very hard on himself. It is nerve-wracking asking someone out - unless you're Cal, of course, and you don't expect to be turned down! He won't give up quite yet though. I feel so mean splitting up Max and Zoe! Thank you for your review.

 **Guest** , thank you for your review. I'm really sorry, but Zax won't be patching things up for a few chapters. The story is already planned and it mostly follows Grease and if they get back together too early, it will start affecting other people's storylines. I'm really sorry about that, but they will get back together at the awards dinner.

 **Tanith Panic** , Rita and David are an unusual couple! I think David will be more uncomfortable with it than Rita, but it's probably quite close! I agree with you completely about Ethan - he just needs to be brave. It'll be so worth it! You can play 'spot the reference' with Casualty as well as Grease. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Alicia rested her head against her hands and sniffed. All day, everyone had talked of nothing but the awards dinner, the dancing and their dates. Zoe kept saying she wasn't moaning, but she really wished she hadn't agreed to go with Cal and she hoped she'd be able to sort things out with Max - not that she was going to be making any moves to sort things out herself. Max was making a point of talking about how amazing his date was whenever Zoe was nearby and looking completely miserable the rest of the time. Lily was desperately dropping hints to all available doctors that she still didn't have a date, while Ethan had approached Noel on at least ten occasions, only to tell him that whatever he wanted to talk about didn't matter and it wasn't important before hurrying away. As for David and Iain, they'd taken to looking terrified whenever they saw Rita or Louise coming.

All Alicia wanted was to go home - and not just because seeing Cal or Zoe hurt so much.

Louise stood beside her and put her hand on Alicia's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine!" Alicia sniffed again and tried to smile.

"Looking forward to the awards tonight?" asked Louise.

Alicia felt like screaming. "I think I'm going to give it a miss."

"What?" Louise stared at her in surprise. "How come?"

 _Because Cal will be there with Zoe._

"I really don't feel great," said Alicia, not untruthfully. "And it's raining and my hair's a mess."

Louise rubbed her shoulder. "It's just a cold, Alicia. I'm sure you'll be okay when you get there. And I'm going to be singing: you don't want to miss that, do you?"

"Of course I don't want to miss it. I know you'll be-" Alicia pulled a tissue out of her scrubs pocket and coughed into it loudly. "I'm so sorry, Louise. Excuse me."

"You'll be fine!" said Louise. "You'll be sitting down for the dinner and you weren't going to enter the dance contest anyway. I won't have anyone to talk to if you don't go. I don't suppose Iain will say two words to me when we're not dancing."

"I can't have dinner with everyone!" Alicia wiped her nose. "I'll put you all off your dinner. I don't want to do that."

"We'll get you a seat near the door so you can leave easily," said Louise. "For now, make sure you drink lots to prevent dehydration and help break up the congestion. I'll get you an OTC expectorant to help with your cough: maybe guaifenesin as that can reduce bronchial secretions. I'd usually recommend one of the weaker anti-inflammatories like paracetamol, but it might be better to go with some codeine to take with your meal: it might unsettle your stomach if you take it earlier, but it's stronger than paracetamol and it will help clear your nasal passages as well as getting rid of your headache. Stay away from caffeine as much as possible: I know it's tempting when you feel half-dead, but it'll increase your urine output and you're losing a lot of fluid already. Have you been using nasal congestants?"

Alicia was staring at her.

"What's wrong with you? Have I got something on my face?" said Louise.

Alicia shook her head. "No, I just… how do you know all that stuff?"

Louise started to look nervous. "What stuff? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it isn't really advanced medical stuff," admitted Alicia. "Lots of people know that, or at least some of it. But you're so fluent and you're using quite technical vocabulary… have you ever worked in healthcare, Louise?"

"I'm a receptionist in a hospital," said Louise, a bit snarkily. "And I'm not stupid. I've picked up a few things."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything," said Alicia. "I was just really-" She sneezed loudly, twice.

Louise flinched. "Okay, maybe you've got a point about going home."

"I'm so sorry!" said Alicia in embarrassment as she fumbled for more tissues. "It really is best if I don't go to the awards. And I'll be even more tired after I've worked a full shift. Excuse me: I'd better go and…" She scurried off towards the loos and nearly walked into Cal.

Cal caught her arm. "Are you okay? Did someone upset you?"

"No, not at all!" said Alicia into her tissues. _Don't sneeze. Don't sneeze_. "Excuse me. I need to go." _Don't sneeze._

She sneezed.

It could have been worse. At least she had tissues. But she'd still sneezed in front of the man she loved and it was humiliating. Tears stung her eyes.

"You're not well," said Cal. He looked concerned.

Alicia tried to laugh. "I can see you've been to medical school! Excuse me."

"Come into a cubicle and I'll take a look at you," said Cal, pulling at her arm.

"Oh, no. I really am fine. Please let me go, Cal." Alicia turned away from him and tried to dab her nose discreetly, but he just walked around so he was standing in front of her again.

Cal actually looked worried. "You're really ill, Alicia. You've obviously got this flu bug that's been going around."

"It's not flu. It's just a cold." Alicia sneezed again. "I'm so sorry. Please let me go."

"It looks like more than a cold to me," said Cal.

Alicia sniffed as quietly as she could. "Of course it does. You're a man," she said, holding her tissues tightly against her nose. "When a man has a cold, it's always flu." But she couldn't help feeling slightly flattered. Men usually only upgraded their own illnesses.

Cal looked at her for a moment. "You can blow your nose, you know. It's only me."

"It's embarrassing," whispered Alicia, close to tears again.

"You didn't mind when I took you to that soppy romcom." Cal smiled reminiscently. "You even let me do it for you."

Alicia didn't know how to tell him this was different. She'd believed he loved her then. Now she knew he didn't.

"You looked so hot," said Cal. "Your eyes were all wide and red; your nose was red; then you were so embarrassed, your cheeks got pink too..."

"Please let me go, Cal," said Alicia as she tried not to remember that moment. He'd been so kind. He'd held her in his arms and brushed her tears away so tenderly and told her it showed how caring and loving he was and he was so lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

All lies, of course. Like almost everything else he'd told her.

Cal sighed. "I'll only let you go if you promise me you'll go home. I know I haven't always treated you well, Alicia, but I do care about you and if it wasn't completely obvious that a late night is the last thing you need, I'd be begging you to go to the awards with me."

Alicia sniffed. "Then perhaps I'm glad I'm ill," she said in a shaking voice. "I don't want you to do that to Zoe. I know how it feels."

"Alicia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Cal sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I always treat you so badly. When we were in Barbados, it all seemed so easy. It was just you and me and nothing else mattered. But now we're here and everyone else is here and I can't be the guy I was then."

"You said if I promised to go home, you'd let me go," said Alicia. She paused. "I promise I'll go home."

Cal looked at her helplessly for a moment, then he let go of her and moved out of her way. Alicia fled to the bathroom and cried.

* * *

Rita looked at the brooch Freddy had sent her and wondered what to do.

She knew it was perfect for her dress. When she'd taken the dress to work to show her friends, Alicia had even said that a brooch in that colour would look perfect. And now, miraculously, Freddy had sent her one that was just right.

It really was a remarkable coincidence. Although Rita had sent Freddy a photo of herself in her dress, there was no way it could have got to him before he'd sent her the brooch. The mail system for the army was very complicated. It all had to go to a PO Box number in Holby first and from there it was taken to a private airport by special courier and then flown out to Freddy's top-secret location.

And that meant Rita was in two minds about wearing it. She knew Louise would say something about how this proved Freddy was messing her around because it was too much of a coincidence that he'd bought the perfect brooch – and where would he be able to buy something like that anyway?

Rita really wanted to wear it. She loved it. But she didn't want Louise tearing her romantic dreams apart.

* * *

Iain walked over to Max. "Have you sorted me out a date then?"

Max looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were going with Louise."

"Yeah," said Iain awkwardly. "But she obviously doesn't really want to, so I thought maybe if I got a better offer…"

"That's really not fair on Louise," said Max. "I'd also say it was pretty dangerous getting on the wrong side of her."

Iain thought about that and seemed to agree. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll get through tonight, then I'll see what I can do about Rita."

Max frowned slightly. "Rita has a boyfriend."

"Yeah." Iain looked even more awkward. "Anyway, tell me about your date. You said she was hot?"

"She's beautiful," said Max. He still wasn't quite able to believe he'd managed to get the attention of a girl like Taylor. Of course, getting Zoe's attention had been even more incredible, but even so, Taylor was quite something. "She works at St James'. She's an F3."

Iain frowned. "An F3? Isn't that a doctor who isn't clever enough to do their MCEM yet?"

Max glared at him. "She's ready to do her MCEM. She's just got to wait for the next sitting. They only have them twice a year. And even then, you don't just become a registrar. You have to apply for a position."

"Sounds like you know a lot about it," said Iain.

"I've talked to Taylor a lot," said Max defensively. "She's very intelligent and very nice."

"And obviously prepared to go out with a porter," said Iain. "I never thought there'd be two doctors like that."

Max looked away. "Well, technically, she doesn't actually know I'm a porter. And technically, she also thinks I'm Cal…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , Max will be in a lot of trouble when Taylor finds out he's impersonating Cal! But possibly not as much trouble as he'd be in if she didn't find out and then conned him. Alicia really shouldn't have gone to work. It's lucky Louise was in a sympathetic mood for once. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , you will find out about Louise's previous healthcare experience - I needed a storyline for Louise and that's really the only one she'd had, but luckily, it's really a good one. A lot will be revealed at the dinner! Max pretending to be Cal came from an episode too. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Robyn smiled at Lofty and gave him another kiss. She could hardly believe this was really happening. To think that the most gorgeous man in the hospital had chosen her over all the other women who worked here! She still had to pinch herself every day and on one occasion, she'd pinched herself so hard, she'd left a mark on her skin which a concerned Lofty had commented on when they'd been…

"What are you thinking about?" said Lofty.

Robyn blushed.

"Me too," said Lofty gently and gave her another kiss.

"I'd better get back to work," said Robyn.

"Yes," said Lofty, but he didn't move. They kissed again.

Robyn tore herself away with great difficulty and went to check her hair and make-up before she returned to work. She often didn't look very tidy after spending her break with Lofty.

She pushed open the door to the loos and immediately heard the sound of sobbing. She hurried inside and found Alicia sitting on the floor.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" said Robyn, sitting beside her and putting her arm around her. "Did Cal upset you again?"

Alicia wiped her nose and dropped her tissue in the bin beside her. "Sorry, Robyn. I'm okay. I think I'm just not very well and I've been pushing myself too hard."

Robyn stroked her arm gently. "I can see you're not very well. You poor thing. You'd better go home. I'm sure Mrs Beauchamp won't mind. Or I'm sure Zoe or Elle would give you permission if you didn't want to disturb Mrs Beauchamp."

"I think I might go home," said Alicia, sniffing hard as she felt in her pockets.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Robyn as she checked her own pockets and finally came up with a tissue.

"Thank you." Alicia turned away and blew her nose. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry, Robyn."

Robyn rubbed her back. "Don't worry. You can't help it. Let's go to the staff room: you'll be more comfortable there. I'll make you some tea and call you a taxi."

Alicia gave her a small smile and didn't argue. "Louise said I should avoid caffeine, but I really feel like I need some tea!"

"Ignore Louise," said Robyn. "I'm sure she means well, but she's a receptionist. I'm a nurse and I say you need tea."

"That's sounds good," said Alicia, and got to her feet with Robyn's help, coughing slightly. Robyn put her arm around her and they walked slowly towards the staff room.

Lily stepped into their path. "Dr Munroe! Where have you been?"

"Alicia's going home. She's not very well," said Robyn.

"There's nothing wrong with her," said Lily dismissively. "A slight cold is no reason not to work."

Alicia buried her nose in her tissue and sneezed three times. "Oh, excuse me."

Lily took a step away. "On second thoughts, you can't treat the patients like _that_."

Alicia blushed. "I'm so sorry, Lily." She blew her nose quietly. "Excuse me."

Lily indicated Alicia's tissue with distaste. "Throw _that_ away immediately and wash your hands."

"Lily, she's really ill," said Robyn reproachfully, as Alicia went to do as she was told.

"Dr Munroe should be more careful when in contact with people who are unwell," said Lily severely.

Robyn stared at her in disbelief. "She works in a hospital, Lily!"

"All the more reason to stay healthy so she does not pass her illnesses to the patients," said Lily. She turned and looked hard at Alicia. "I hope she has no plans to attend the awards tonight."

Robyn had forgotten about the awards. As a nurse, she was inclined to agree with Lily, though she would have put it more kindly, but it seemed cruel for Alicia to have to miss out. "Maybe if Alicia has a nice long rest…"

Lily looked shocked. "Nurse Miller, there will be senior surgeons there! Dr Munroe cannot possibly attend. Please ensure she goes home now."

* * *

Honey stared at her dad in delight. "What, seriously? They want me to help with refreshments?"

"Just with drinks and nibbles, but yeah. They want you," said Noel.

Honey threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! And I'll do anything for Nibbles."

Noel hugged her back. "I thought you'd be pleased. Ethan's going, even though he really doesn't want to."

"Maybe he'll be glad he went when he sees me!" said Honey.

"I'm sure he will," said Noel, and kissed her on the cheek. "Ethan's a very clever man. How could he fail to notice how special you are?"

"Aw, Dad!" Honey hugged him more tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey." Noel let go of her and spoke seriously. "But you should only do it if you're sure you won't get too tired. It can't be easy, running your own beauty salon."

"Um.. no," said Honey awkwardly. "No, it really isn't."

* * *

Ethan stood in front of the mirror in the loos at work. "Hello, Honey. How are you? You look beautiful. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

He thought for a moment. He didn't think there was anything wrong with what he'd just said, but he knew Cal wouldn't agree. He tried to think how Cal would phrase it.

"Hey, baby. How's it hanging?" Ethan couldn't even say the words without cringing. "You look smokin' hot. Wanna dance?"

"Oh, Ethan, I'd love to!" said a falsetto voice from behind him, followed by loud laughter.

Ethan didn't need to look to see who it was. "What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"What do you think?" said Cal. "Why do most people come in here?"

Ethan remembered he was in the loos and realised his question to Cal had been rather stupid.

"I'm going to stand in front of the mirror and practise my chat-up lines, of course!" said Cal. He struck a pose. "It's not just about the words, you know, Ethan. You need the attitude too. _My name's Caleb and I'm a catch_." He gestured to Ethan. "Now you try it."

"But my name isn't Caleb," said Ethan, silently adding: _And I'm most certainly not a catch._

Cal sighed. "Come on, Ethan. You'll never get anywhere with Honey unless you try."

Ethan wasn't sure that telling Honey his name was Caleb wouldn't do anything other than confusing her (she was very intelligent, but she was easily confused sometimes), but sometimes it was easier to do what Cal wanted, even if he did end up getting laughed at. He attempted to do the same pose as Cal. "My name's Caleb and I'm a catch!"

He heard a click and looked down in time to see Cal lowering his phone.

"You didn't film me?!" said Ethan in horror.

Cal nodded, pleased with himself. "And unless you agree to do the washing up for the next three months, everyone's going to see this in approximately five minutes' time."

"But I already do all the washing up," said Ethan.

"Yeah, but you never stop moaning about it," said Cal. "But you can't moan if you've promised, can you?"

Ethan sighed. "Okay. I promise to do the washing up without moaning for the next three months. Can you delete it now?"

"Say please, Ethan."

"Caleb!"

"Just say it."

"Just delete the video!"

"And you're the one who's always going on about my manners."

Ethan gritted his teeth. "Please delete the video, Caleb."

"Of course, Ethan," said Cal promptly. He pressed a button. "Oops. I think I pressed send."

" _Caleb_!"

* * *

David looked nervously at Rita. She hadn't referred to the awards ever since Cal had decided they were going together and so far, he'd been grateful, but now he was beginning to wish Rita had mentioned the subject. If she had, at least he'd have some idea of whether they were really going together or not.

If Rita had already decided they weren't, that would actually make David's like a lot easier.

Rita glanced over at him and a look of concern came to her face. "David, are you all right?"

"Yes, Rita."

Rita came over to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's about this… awards dinner," said David.

Rita reached out and squeezed his arm. "Sweetheart."

David fought to keep his face impassive. He didn't want to hurt Rita's feelings. She was an exceptional boss, but he didn't see her as the kind of person he wanted to call him 'sweetheart'.

"Look, if this is about what Cal said, don't pay any attention," said Rita. "I'm more than happy to go with you as friends, but if you've got someone else you'd like to ask, you just go ahead and ask them."

David shook his head. There was no-one else. There hadn't been for a long time.

Rita smiled. "Then why don't we just go as friends? We can sit at the side and watch the dancing and have a nice chat and when you've had enough, we can head off."

"I… I was wondering," began David awkwardly.

"Oh, David!" Rita looked very concerned. "Were you hoping for a real date? I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Listen, I'm very flattered, but you know I already have a boyfriend?"

David looked at her in concern. He'd heard more than enough about Freddy to give him grave doubts. "Rita. I think I should talk to you about Freddy. Are you sure…"

Rita looked at him sadly. "David, I'm really sorry. Obviously I've done something to lead you on and that's completely my fault. But I'm with Freddy and we're very happy. Look, I don't want to upset you, but maybe it's best if we don't go to the dance together. But um…" She squeezed his arm in an awkward sort of way. "When the dance competition's over, come and find me and we'll have a quick dance. Okay?" She turned to leave.

"Rita!" said David, but she just gave him a sad smile and hurried out of the room.

David leaned his head against his locker and closed his eyes.

He'd got out of going to the dance with Rita. So he could decide to stay at home.

But he'd now got himself into an even worse situation than before.

* * *

Sebastian smiled at Dylan. "Are you looking forward to the awards tonight?"

"No," said Dylan.

Sebastian didn't let the monosyllabic reply put him off. "I'm going with Jamie, you know."

No response. Dylan continued writing notes in a file.

"I really like Jamie!" said Sebastian.

Still nothing from Dylan.

Sebastian leaned closer to Dylan. "Does it bother you that I'm going with Jamie?"

"It certainly bothers me that you keep mentioning it," said Dylan as he moved himself and the file a bit further away.

Sebastian smiled to himself.

That was what he called a result.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , everyone does need a Robyn in their lives! Do you know where I can get one? I preferred her before she got so friendly with Louise, but she's still lovely really. I don't think Ethan likes it when Cal makes him beg. Can you imagine how much Cal would enjoy it? Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I think I'd be proud to look messy after spending the break with Ethan, but I would be worried about Connie's reaction! David and Rita doesn't sound impossible - they'd treat each other well, I think. Lily usually is right, but she doesn't always say it in the best possible way.

* * *

Max couldn't help smiling a little bit as he walked into the room, Taylor on his arm. There were definitely heads turning; eyes widening; several glances in Zoe's direction. It wasn't as strong a reaction as when he'd kissed Zoe in reception in front of half the staff, but he could tell they were impressed.

It helped a little bit. Even though he was on a date with a stunningly gorgeous F3 from St James', he'd so much rather be on a date with a gorgeous consultant from Holby. And he didn't mean Dylan.

Or Ash, Elle or Connie.

"It looks amazing, Cal!" said Taylor enthusiastically.

Yes, and that was the other problem. Max still hadn't quite got around to telling her about the name issue. He'd thought about telling her his mates called him Max because he always did his job to the max - but he really wasn't sure Taylor would go for that. She didn't seem to like a lot of Max's jokes.

He saw Iain coming towards him. "Cal, my man!" He raised his hand so Max could high-five him. "Hi, you must be Taylor. Cal's told me so much about you. I'm Dr Iain Dean, one of the consultants."

Taylor looked him up and down. "It's very nice to meet you, Dr Dean."

"Call me Iain." Iain winked

"Only if you call me Taylor."

Cal frowned. He hated it when his girlfriends pretended to flirt with his mates.

"It would be my pleasure, Taylor."

"Perhaps we could have a dance or two later, Iain?" suggested Taylor with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe we could swap partners," said Iain. "I'll dance with you, Louise can dance with Cal… um, no, I mean Louise can dance with Max." He clapped Max on the shoulder. "And Cal here can dance with Zoe. You know. Zoe the paramedic."

" _Paramedic_?" said Taylor, wrinkling her nose in slight distaste.

That was yet another problem. Taylor was a bit of a snob. That was why Max had lied.

"Iain, have you seen Cal?" Zoe was coming towards him.

Max groaned inwardly. _I'm in trouble now._

Iain looked like he really wasn't sure what to say.

Zoe's face dropped slightly when she saw Max. She turned and looked Taylor up and down. She was pretty. Younger than Zoe too. "Hi. You must be Taylor. I'm Zoe."

Taylor gave her a haughty nod. "Hi. You must be the paramedic."

Zoe stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Dr Dean told me there was a paramedic called Zoe," said Taylor patronisingly. "I'm assuming that's you."

" _Dr_ Dean, is it?!" said Zoe. She looked at Max. "And who's this? Our new clinical lead?"

Taylor looked slightly surprised. "Yes. This is Dr Knight. Don't the paramedics know who the clinical lead is?"

Zoe glared at her. "Okay. Let's get this straight. First off, I'm not a paramedic. I'm Dr Zoe Hanna, consultant. 'Dr' Dean is the only paramedic around here. And as for this 'gentleman', he's not Dr Knight. He's Max Walker the porter."

"Oh dear. Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, isn't it?" said Taylor. "Did Dr Knight turn you down? Well, I don't blame him."

"You keep telling yourself that, love," said Zoe. "You'll know the truth before the end of the night. You have noticed that neither of them has denied it? And by the way, you're welcome to him." She turned to Iain. "Shall we go? I have a feeling Taylor and 'Dr Knight' have a lot to talk about."

Taylor watched Zoe and Iain go, a frown on her face. "It's not true, is it, Cal? You are a doctor, aren't you?"

"Hey, Max!" A hand landed on Max's shoulder. This was followed by a whistle. "And hey, beautiful! I'm Dr Caleb Knight, but you can call me Cal."

The next second, Max's cheek was ringing from Taylor's slap.

She stepped in front of him to shake Cal's hand. "I'm Dr Ashbie, but you can call me Taylor. I'm an F3 at St James', currently studying for my MCEM."

"Well, anytime you need help with some studying, just give me a call," said Cal.

Taylor held out her phone. "That will be very difficult if you don't give me your number."

Max slunk away, his hand over his cheek.

* * *

Ethan made his way nervously over to Noel, who was sorting out a playlist for the dancing later. "Hey, Noel."

Noel turned and smiled at him. "Ethan! Glad you could make it. Have you seen Honey?"

"Yes, I have." Ethan had actually spent a good ten minutes pretending not to stare at Honey before he'd finally found the courage to approach Noel. She looked so beautiful. "I was just wondering… I don't have a partner for the dance contest yet."

"And you want to dance with _me_?!" Noel had never looked more horrified.

"No, of course not!" said Ethan, appalled by what he'd done. Imagine if Honey's dad had said yes? What would he have done then? "I mean... um... I was wondering... and it's perfectly all right if you say no… and if you do say no, I promise I won't bother her or even talk to her ever again… unless her job requires her to make me a cup of coffee, in which case it would be terribly rude not to say thank you, but I won't say anything else... but may I please have your permission to ask Honey to be my partner for the dance contest?"

"Ethan, this is 2016, not 1816," said Noel. "It's up to Honey, not me." He smiled. "Why don't you ask her now?"

"Oh, um, I really don't know… she looks ever so busy," said Ethan.

"Not right now she's not," said Noel.

"Isn't she?" said Ethan, rather surprised. Then he saw that Noel was looking over his shoulder. "Oh my goodness. Are you saying… is Honey… she's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Noel.

Ethan turned slowly to face her. "Honey… I was wondering… if you would do me the great kindness to consider…"

"Yeah," said Honey, and smiled at him. "Why not? I haven't got a partner and I'm sure you're a great dancer."

"Oh gosh," said Ethan. He'd thought Honey agreeing to dance with him would be the happiest moment of his life, but he had a horrible feeling Honey was going to be very disappointed. "Thank you, Honey. I... I'll do my very best."

* * *

Lofty could tell Robyn was worried. He wasn't sure anyone else would know: they'd just see the beautiful smile on her face and think she was having a great time, but Lofty could tell something wasn't right.

He could sense it. Feel it. See the tiny little clues that only he and Max knew her well enough to notice.

He put his arm around her. "Robyn, what is it?"

Robyn turned to face him. Her smile grew wider. "Nothing's wrong, Lofty. I'm really looking forward to the party."

"I can tell you're worried," said Lofty gently. "Please, Robyn. I know you don't want to worry me, but you don't ever have to hide anything from me."

"Not even your birthday presents?" said Robyn with an awkward laugh,

Lofty smiled. "You can make an exception for presents."

Robyn hesitated. "Well… I am quite worried about Alicia. She's really ill and it will be horrible for her, sitting at home and knowing we're all here."

"Yes, it is a shame she couldn't make it," said Lofty, though he couldn't help thinking Alicia wouldn't have enjoyed it. Not when Cal was with Zoe. Though he was actually talking to Max's date now.

"Do you think she'd like it if I video-called her and showed her how amazing it looks?" said Robyn. "Or would that make her feel worse?"

"I think it might make her feel worse," admitted Lofty. Especially if Cal was in shot. He reached up to play with one of the strands of hair hanging by Robyn's face. "Robyn, I know you're really worried about Alicia. It's natural to worry about your friends when they're ill and I'm worried about her too. But that's not what's worrying you the most, is it?"

"No," admitted Robyn.

* * *

Rita wasn't enjoying herself. Iain seemed to be having a great time with Louise now he'd finally stopped gawping at Max's date (who was now possibly Cal's date: it was worse than pass the parcel with those two – especially as it was Cal who ended up with all the prizes) and David didn't seem to be here.

She couldn't blame him, of course. She'd broken his heart and she felt terrible. But what else could she have done? She was in love with Freddy and the only feelings she had for David were friendship and respect.

She also felt guilty because she'd decided not to wear the brooch Freddy had sent. It was asking for trouble. Everyone would want to know where she'd got it from and she'd had to listen to them bad-mouthing him again.

But for some reason, it was the sight of Iain and Louise that bothered her the most.

Rita got to her feet and walked around the room, nodding and smiling at anyone who caught her eye but making no attempt to stop and talk. She kept on walking until she was close to the place where Iain and Louise were sitting.

"You could always send them to my PO Box," Iain told Louise.

Louise gave an exclamation of disbelief. "You've got a PO Box? Aren't they really expensive?"

"Yeah, they are a bit. I haven't had it for long," said Iain. "I needed it for a prank I'm playing."

"Oh, what prank?" asked Louise eagerly.

Iain hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't really tell you. Not till the prank's over. Sorry, but you know how word gets around in the ED."

Louise went into one of her aggressive stances. "Are you saying I don't know how to keep a secret?"

"Of course I'm not saying that!" said Iain. "But the thing about having a secret is it's hard not telling just one person you really trust. And then you might find out you don't really trust them at all."

"Okay, just tell me the _kind_ of prank you were playing," said Louise. "That's not saying anything at all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. Max probably kind of did deserve that slap! That's what happened when he pretended to be Cal in one of the episodes too. He needs to get back with Zoe. That's what everyone wants, including Max!

 **Tanith Panic** , it wasn't clever of Taylor to slap Max. It was a bit hypocritical too. Or is Taylor saying she'd never pretend to be a doctor? I hope you're right about Robyn as I don't want you to be disappointed. Ethan is only ever sexist in a polite, old-fashioned way! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Sebastian grasped Jamie by the hand. "Come on. I just want to walk this way."

Jamie tried not to groan out loud. He'd expected Sebastian to do nothing but stare at and talk about Dylan all night, but this was ridiculous. This was practically stalking! "You want to walk past Dylan _again_?"

"Why not?" said Sebastian. "I haven't walked past him for three or four minutes. He'll think I've gone off him."

Jamie spoke as gently as he could. "I don't want to upset you, Seb, but Dylan isn't interested. I'm really sorry."

"He is interested!" said Sebastian. "He just isn't ready to admit it."

"Then …" Jamie tried to think. "Maybe you could leave him alone till he is ready to admit it?"

"He needs help with admitting it!" said Sebastian. "He needs an incentive." He looked around. "Would it be really awful if I took my shirt off?"

Jamie gasped. "Sebastian, this is a really posh award ceremony! It would be really awful if you even took your tie off. Look. Forget about Dylan for tonight. If you spend the whole time running around after him, you're not going to have a good time."

Sebastian pouted. "I'm not going to have a good time if I can't look at Dylan."

"Then admire him from a distance!" said Jamie. "I don't want to be mean, but walking past him, holding my hand, pouting and wiggling your bum at him… that's not going to turn anyone on. It's just going to make you look… um…" He couldn't quite bring himself to say 'stupid'. "…tipsy. I think Dylan prefers sober guys."

"So what am I going to do?" said Sebastian.

"Sit down here and have a chat with me," said Jamie. "And if Dylan looks over, he'll see you having a good time without him. If he is going to get jealous, that's more likely to do it than anything. And if it doesn't work… well, there are other guys. I'm sure you'll find someone."

* * *

Lily walked up to Ash and stepped into his path. "Dr Ashford."

"Lily," said Ash awkwardly. "Are you having a good time?"

Lily looked him in the eye and told herself she wasn't nervous. There was no reason to feel nervous. She was a year behind schedule for marriage, but there were a lot of doctors here tonight. "Will you dance with me, Dr Ashford? In the competition?"

Ash didn't look as enthusiastic as she'd hoped. "Er… yeah. Sure. Excuse me: I need to go and speak to Zoe."

Lily had expected to feel happy when this moment came. He'd agreed to dance with her and nothing was more romantic than dancing. Or so she'd been told.

But instead she felt rather deflated.

* * *

Jacob shook his head in despair. "Can't _you_ do it, Connie?"

"You're more… how shall I put it?" said Connie. "More hip."

"Oh, no, Sweet Cheeks: you've got me well beat in the hip department." Jacob grinded his own against hers.

Connie pushed him away. "Don't you dare try to distract me. What's the problem, Jacob?" Her voice held a warning hint of steel.

"I just thought, you know, that as your clinical lead, you're the right and proper person to make the speech," said Jacob. "And you've got such a beautiful voice too. And a real gift for making people listen."

"Then I suggest you prove it by listening to _me_ and answering my question," said Connie. "I will not even consider making the speech unless you answer me."

"Connie-"

"And no." She smiled sweetly. "It's not a suggestion."

Jacob looked at the floor. He knew it might be okay. There were days when Connie was the most understanding person in the world.

But there were also days when she most certainly wasn't."

"I'm waiting," said Connie.

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry, Connie. I'm really not comfortable with public speaking."

* * *

Jez stood awkwardly in a corner with Jack and wondered why all the other guys looked so much smarter than he did.

Not that he was checking out other guys, of course. He'd just… noticed it in passing.

"What's your biggest, wildest fantasy?" asked Jack.

"Right now, it's tearing these stupid clothes off," muttered Jez.

Jack's eyes rounded. "Ooh, yes! I like that fantasy. I can just see it now. What happens after that?"

"Then I tear _your_ stupid clothes off," said Jez.

Jack gasped loudly, clutching his hand to his chest. "I'm not wearing _any_ stupid clothes! Jeremy, do you have any idea how much this suit costs?."

"Nope," said Jez. He didn't much care either.

"Even my boxers cost £159 and I got them on sale!" said Jack.

"Great. You'll have to show me later," said Jez. Not that Jack would be wearing them for long.

Jack smiled wickedly. "I'll show you now if you like."

* * *

Alicia got the dress out of her wardrobe and looked at it longingly. She sneezed twice in the process, but at last, she was holding it up in front of her.

She knew it suited her and she knew Cal would love it.

Or the old Cal would have loved it. The sweet, sensitive, loving Cal she'd met on holiday.

But that Cal didn't exist.

The new Cal would probably think the dress was too long, the neckline was too high and the style too old-fashioned.

He probably thought Alicia was too old-fashioned too. He probably thought she was too everything – and not in a good way.

Alicia reached for another tissue, but this time it was so she could wipe away her tears.

* * *

Cal had never met a girl like Taylor before. She wasn't Alicia – only one person could ever be Alicia – but she was beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind and incredibly generous. She had her own charity to raise money for children in disadvantaged parts of the world who needed life-saving medical treatment. Cal had already promised her as large a donation as he could manage and he was hoping to persuade Ethan to do the same.

Taylor was telling him about some of the children she'd helped and Cal listened, completely enthralled.

"Cal?" called Zoe as he passed. She was talking to Rita.

He glanced at her without interest. Zoe might be a top consultant who did her best for her patients, but she'd never tried to make a difference to the world.

"Are you still going to be my partner for the dance contest?" asked Zoe.

Cal disliked her tone. She was asking a question, but it was very clear what she expected the answer to be. "Maybe. If nothing better comes along." He glanced hopefully at Taylor. He very much doubted she'd be dancing with Max and with those long limbs of hers… Cal breathed in sharply.

"Drop dead," said Zoe casually, and turned back to Rita.

* * *

David was standing in the corner, trying not to be noticed. He'd definitely been in two minds about coming when he had the perfect excuse not to, but he thought if he stayed away, that would only make Rita even more sure he was interested in her.

He didn't know if Rita had noticed him or not, but he knew he definitely mustn't go near her or look at her.

He didn't actually want to tell Rita he wasn't interested. That would hurt her feelings. But he was really hoping she'd work it out for herself .

"Hey."

David looked up and gasped. A blonde vision stood in front of him. She wasn't David's type at all, but she was the type to make him nervous.

You never knew whether girls like this were going to laugh at you or start tearing your clothes off. In David's experience, they almost always laughed, but there had been one… incident.

"I'm Dr Taylor Ashbie from St James'," said Taylor.

"I'm David Hide," said David, wishing he could do as his surname said.

"Will you be entering the dance contest later?"

"I, um, no," said David, who would probably rather have given himself a faecal impaction.

"Why not?" said Taylor. "A good-looking doctor like you."

"I can't dance," David managed to say. "And I'm not-"

Taylor smiled and took his hands in hers. "Oh, there's nothing to it. Come here and I'll show you." She pulled him off-balance and he staggered into her arms. She touched his bottom and he yelped.

He didn't think he'd been more terrified since the first time he'd met Connie.

"Two, three, cha-cha-cha! Very good, cha-cha-cha! Keep it up, cha-cha-cha!" Her hand slid down David's thigh. "Legs straight, remember." Her hand moved. "And keep moving that pert little bum of yours."

David pulled away from her in a panic. "You dance very well."

"Thanks. You know, you can hold me a little tighter. I won't bite you!" Her fingers dug into his bottom again.

"Taylor!" Cal was standing behind them, looking very put out.

Taylor turned and smiled. "Hey, Cal. I was just getting to know Dr Hide here."

Cal looked at David with mingled annoyance and respect. "That's _Nurse_ Hide, Taylor. _Staff Nurse_ Hide. Are you coming with me or what?"

Taylor gave David a look of contempt. "I knew you weren't a doctor," she said, and walked off with Cal.

* * *

Max slunk over to Zoe.

'Slunk' was the only word for it in her opinion.

"Hey," he said, sitting beside her.

"Hey," said Zoe.

Max moved closer to her. "I'm sorry about before. I just… actually, I don't even remember now."

"You implied I was a slapper," said Zoe.

"I'm sorry," said Max. "I didn't mean it and you're not. I love you and I know you'd never cheat on me."

Zoe grabbed his head and kissed him.

Max wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, he said: "Do you think it's too late to enter the dance contest?"

"It's never too late to try," said Zoe.

* * *

Louise stared at Iain in shock. "No way! That was you!?"

Iain nodded. He was starting to wonder if maybe he should have kept this to himself.

"You've got to tell her," said Louise. "I'm serious, Iain. And if you don't tell her, I will."


	18. Chapter 18

**westlife4ever80** , thank you for your review. It's lovely you can hear the characters' voices saying what I've written for them - there was a big danger that wouldn't happen with this story as they're saying Grease characters' lines. Cal really does need to get it together! Unfortunately, he's not very good at that.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , 'Drop dead' is a direct quote from Grease, but I could somehow imagine Zoe saying that! She can be so funny in her put-downs sometimes and she'll say things a lot of senior doctors wouldn't dream of saying. Iain has been quite naughty! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I hope David will be too grateful to Cal for rescuing him for his self-confidence to be dented too much. I don't think he was interested in Taylor! I'm really happy you're enjoying this. There is a lot going on, but Casualty has provided me with a lot of really good characters! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Jacob walked nervously onto the stage. The crowd of people in the room seemed to swell in numbers. There were hundreds of them. Thousands. Connie had told him to keep the first line of the speech in his head, but he had no idea what it was now.

He couldn't remember what the speech was about.

What were they even doing here?

He walked towards the microphone. It was too low for him and he tried to adjust it, but his hand were slick with perspiration and he couldn't get a grip on it.

 _I need to get a grip, full stop_ , thought Jacob.

He left the microphone where it was and stared down at it. Perhaps it wouldn't pick up his voice at all. That was probably for the best.

Assuming he did actually managed to say something.

He heard the tapping of heels and turned to Connie in gratitude, but all she did was adjust the microphone for him, whisper the first line in his ear, and walk off.

Jacob blurted out the first line before he could forget it. "Welcome to the Holby Awards ceremony."

Or was it 'dinner'? Had Connie said dinner?

Jacob's fists clenched. "And welcome to the dinner," he mumbled.

"Get on with it!" shouted Cal from the back.

Jacob dropped his eyes. The first person he focused on was Ethan. His face was full of sympathy. Jacob appreciated it, but it made him feel even more pathetic. "There's… there's going to be a dance contest later. There's still spaces. So… you can sign up if you want. Thanks."

He hurried away from the microphone. Honey started applauding, but only Ethan joined in with her.

Connie caught his arm. "What's wrong with you? You haven't even explained the rules."

"Rules?" said Jacob miserably. There usually were rules with Connie. As usual, he had no idea what they were.

"Oh, get off the stage," said Connie impatiently. She rolled her eyes. "If you want a job done properly, don't ask your boyfriend." She strode over to the microphone. "Hello and welcome to the Holby Awards Ceremony, Dance Contest and Dinner. This event is to celebrate all our good work over the past year and also to raise money for the children's ward. I know you're probably all very hungry, but we don't want you dancing on a full stomach, so the dance contest will begin shortly. If you start to feel faint, I suggest you look for a trained medical professional; I don't think you'll have to look very far. Now: here are the rules. I know there have been a few partner switches." Her disapproving gaze swept over Zoe, Max, Cal and Taylor. "After the competition begins, you will remain with the same partner. If anyone switches, they will be immediately disqualified. Anyone using tasteless or vulgar movements will also be disqualified."

"That lets us out!" she heard Zoe saying to Max, who looked somewhere between thrilled and terrified.

"If Senior Staff Nurse Masters or myself taps you on the shoulder, you are out of the contest and must leave the dancefloor immediately. Now I'd like to introduce Staff Nurse Louise Tyler, who is going to sing for us. Noel, are you ready to take control of the music once Louise has finished?"

"Ready, Mrs Beauchamp," said Noel.

"Excellent. Thank you." Connie walked off the stage.

Louise climbed up onto the stage and took her place behind the microphone.

Everyone was surprised by how good she was.

* * *

Jamie realised what Sebastian was going to do just too late to stop him. He'd known going to the loo was a risk, but it had also been a necessity.

"I've been waiting forever, Dylan," Sebastian was saying loudly. "Are you going to ask me to be your partner for the dance contest or not?"

"No," said Dylan.

Jamie took Sebastian's arm. "Come on, Seb. Leave it."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked Dylan, sounding rather hurt.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," said Dylan, and walked off.

Sebastian turned to Jamie, clearly upset and confused.

Jamie couldn't bear to tell him Dylan wasn't interested. Not when he looked so sad. He stroked Sebastian's arm. "Maybe he just doesn't like dancing?"

* * *

Lofty was so nervous. He and Robyn had been best friends for so long and she knew he wasn't the best dancer, but now they were a couple, he really wanted everything to be perfect.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he trod on her foot again.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt," said Robyn. "I'm sure it's my fault. I'm so fat, I'm not moving as quickly as I should be."

Lofty shook his head and kissed her. "Robyn. I told you. You're not fat. You're a beautiful girl and a beautiful dancer and there isn't any other girl – or guy – in this room I want to dance with."

Robyn smiled – then cried out in pain as Lofty stepped on her foot again.

"I'm so sorry, Robyn!" said Lofty, distressed.

Robyn managed a big smile once she'd finished grimacing. "I'm fine."

"Would you like to stop?" asked Lofty, who really didn't want to stop – but his desire not to injure Robyn was even stronger.

"I never want to stop," said Robyn.

* * *

Honey was trying not to feel disappointed. Ethan was a lovely man and an absolute gentleman, but he really wasn't much of a dancer. She hadn't been too worried when he confessed the only dance he could do was the salsa – most people claimed not to be able to dance and most people were more than adequate.

Ethan wasn't. He didn't seem to have any sense of rhythm. At all.

If it hadn't looked so unhappy, Honey might almost have admired him. If he'd been trying to dance badly, he could scarcely have done a better job of it. Honey wasn't at all sure she'd be able to dance like that and she used to dance professionally.

But Honey wanted to _dance_.

"Can't you at least twirl me round or something?" whined Honey.

Ethan caught her wrist in his and yanked it.

Honey burst into tears.

* * *

Ash was a very good dancer, Lily realised in satisfaction. On the conversation front, he was rather less good, but Lily was perfectly happy just to dance.

She edged closer to him.

Ash didn't seem to notice. He just kept dancing. His sense of rhythm was impressive in an older man. Lily wondered if she might persuade him to try some lifts.

But for now, she was mainly interested in Ash making her heart lift.

"I never realised you were such an excellent dancer, Dr Ashford," said Lily. "Your movement is sensuous and feline."

Ash didn't look as pleased with the comment as Lily had hoped. He also didn't return it.

Lily leaned closer to him and planted her lips on his.

Ash pushed away. "No. Not appropriate, Lily." He turned and walked off the dancefloor.

* * *

Rita approached Jacob quietly. "Are you all right?"

Jacob sighed. "I just humiliated myself in front of the whole ED. Of course I'm all right."

"Not everyone likes public speaking," said Rita. "I'm sure most people understand."

"Why would they?" said Jacob. "I'm always speaking in public. Not even Connie can stop me talking sometimes. When it comes to my job, I can say anything. I'll even say a few things I probably shouldn't have said. But put me in front of an audience…"

"It's a completely different situation," said Rita. "We're trained for our job and we all have some natural ability to socialise. You haven't been trained in public speaking, which is very different from normal conversation, so it's unfair to expect you to be able to do it just because you never stop talking in the workplace." She smiled. "Connie wouldn't have asked you to do it unless she thought very highly of you."

"I doubt she thinks highly of me now," said Jacob, but he smiled at Rita. "Anyway. It's happened; I have to deal with it." He looked over at the dancefloor. "You should have entered, Rita."

Rita smiled and shook her head. "My boyfriend had his leave cancelled."

"That's a shame," said Jacob sympathetically. "I don't think I'm allowed to dance in the competition as I'm one of the judges, but I'll give you one later if you like."

Rita couldn't help laughing. It felt good to laugh. "I hope you mean a dance."

Jacob winked. "There's more than one kind of dancing, you know!"

* * *

Alicia took another decongestant and tried to breathe through her nose, but this just made her sneeze. She grabbed several tissues to ensure she didn't sneeze on her dress. When she'd finished sneezing, she blew her nose a few times and took some more tissues from the box. She kept them in her hand as she started to dance around the room, pretending she was with Cal, stopping occasionally to sneeze or wipe her nose.

She couldn't remember when she'd last felt this ill, but all she wanted was to be dancing in Cal's arms.

 _Please make him feel the same way I'm feeling right now. (Apart from the part where I feel like I'm about to die. I don't want him to feel like that.) Make him want to see me again. (Only not till I've got some more make-up on.) And make him see I'm the only girl in the whole wide world for him._

* * *

Iain sidled up to Rita. "I need to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Louise?" said Rita.

"She won't dance with me," said Iain. "She found out about something I've done and she isn't happy."

Rita looked worried. "Oh, Iain, what have you done now?"

"I played a prank," said Iain. "And it's gone wrong. I really regret it, but I don't know what to do."

Rita looked at him for a moment. "I think you'd better come with me and tell me all about it."

* * *

Ethan eased the tubular bandage onto Honey's wrist. "Oh, Honey. I'm so, so sorry. I really can't apologise enough. I feel terrible. Though obviously not as terrible as you're feeling. I am sorry."

Honey wouldn't stop crying.

"I'm just not a very good dancer," said Ethan sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"I want my dad!" wailed Honey.

Ethan finished securing the bandage and patted her shoulder. "It might take me a while if I go and look for him. I'll try calling him first, but he might not hear the phone."

"Just get him!" cried Honey.

It wasn't long before Noel picked up. "Ethan? Is everything okay?"

"No," said Ethan, who felt quite like crying, himself. "I've hurt Honey and she wants to go home."

"You HURT my daughter?" said Noel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think Noel will be quite angry! It was an accident, but it's horrible seeing your child in pain and it can help to blame someone (as Connie knows). That's true about Lily - she does want to be loved. I'm not sure Iain is the one for her, but at least he appreciates her. Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , I agree it wasn't Ethan's fault at all. He was trying his best, but if he moves Honey one way and she tries to go another, there is a risk of one of them getting hurt. Dancing is a physical activity, after all! I bet he feels awful about it. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I agree Connie was harsh on Jacob. She's like that sometimes, unfortunately. Jacob didn't do anything seriously wrong. Stories would be quite boring if everyone fell for the right person. They're all suffering quite a lot with injuries, guilt, illness, heartbreak and embarrassment! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Lofty and Robyn didn't last long in the dance contest. Robyn insisted she didn't mind, but Lofty felt terrible. He'd always hated himself for his clumsiness, but it seemed so much worse when Robyn suffered as a result.

No matter how much she was smiling, she was still suffering.

"It's not like we were first out," said Robyn. "I can't see Ethan and Honey, Louise and Iain or Lily and Ash."

Lofty didn't find that much consolation. He knew Ethan and Honey had only dropped out due to injury and Ash and Lily had dropped out because Lily had tried to kiss Ash (one good thing about being eliminated was that he'd be able to find out how Honey and Lily were) and he didn't think Louise and Iain had even entered the competition. He and Robyn had been the first to be tapped on the shoulder.

And what else could have happened when she was dancing with Lofty?

Maybe he wasn't cut out to be Robyn's boyfriend after all. How could he be when he couldn't give her all the things she wanted most?

"I'm going to go and talk to Louise," said Robyn. It was difficult to tell with all the flashing lights, but her eyes looked very bright and shiny.

"Yeah… I'm going to see if I can find Honey and Lily," said Lofty.

It was clear Robyn didn't want him comforting her. And why would she when it was all his fault?

"Thanks for the dance," said Robyn, her voice higher than normal.

"Thank you for the dance too," said Lofty.

Robyn nodded and walked away.

* * *

Iain didn't want to do this, but he didn't see what choice he had. He was in a mess and he was only going to get out of it if he confessed everything to Rita. "It's about Freddy, Rita."

Fear came into Rita's eyes. She grabbed Iain's hand. "Has something happened to him?"

"I haven't heard anything," said Iain. He paused. "I haven't had any contact with Freddy since before he left."

"Well, he was fine when he sent me my bracelet," said Rita.

Iain felt himself flinch. His eyes dropped to Rita's wrist, even though he'd already noticed she wasn't wearing it. He'd wondered why, but of course he couldn't ask.

"What did you want to tell me about him?" asked Rita, and her eyes were still full of fear.

"Rita, I'm so sorry," said Iain. "Freddy hasn't been writing to you. It was me."

* * *

Sebastian had been hurt by Dylan's refusal to dance with him, but he thought maybe Jamie had a point. Dylan wasn't really the type to enjoy dancing. He was adorably shy in some ways.

And that was one reason why Sebastian needed to be direct.

As soon as he and Jamie were eliminated from the dance contest, he hurried away from Jamie and put his hands on Dylan's shoulders. "Dylan, don't be shy. Just say how you feel."

"I must admit I am extremely tempted," said Dylan.

Sebastian smiled at Dylan in delight. Dylan was tempted! Sebastian had always wanted to be a temptress. Or whatever a boy temptress was called.

Jamie had caught up to them. He was looking at Sebastian in concern. Sebastian had no idea why. Dylan had just confessed he loved him!

"So, you do like me!" said Sebastian. He threw his arms around Dylan and tried to kiss him.

The look Dylan gave him would have stopped anyone in their tracks.

Sebastian stared at Dylan in shock. There was no doubting that face. Dylan didn't want him.

But why had he said...

"Sebastian," said Dylan, quite gently.

Sebastian turned and fled.

* * *

Cal looked around in the room in satisfaction. It seemed Taylor was as good a dancer as she was a doctor. She really was perfect for him. Only three couples remained on the floor – Cal and Taylor, Zoe and Max, and Jez and Jack.

As he watched, Jack tried to lift Jez and the two of them collapsed in an undignified heap on the floor. Connie strode over and bent down to tap them on the shoulders. Jack had a little hissy fit and stomped off. Jez ran after him. It was a sad way to go out, but they were the weakest pair on the dance floor and Cal knew they'd have gone next whatever had happened.

Only Zoe and Max remained – but Cal knew he could beat them. Zoe was good, but Max didn't match her and neither of them matched Cal and Taylor.

Cal switched up the intensity a further gear. He flipped Taylor over his head and spun in time to catch her. They went seamlessly into a tango hold. It was as though they'd always been dancing together.

Connie walked over to Max and Zoe and tapped their shoulders.

"We have our winners!" said Jacob, who seemed to have cheered up following his disastrous attempt at public speaking.

Cal and Taylor spontaneously went into a celebratory charleston as everyone clapped along.

Not quite everyone. Cal was disappointed there was no sign of Ethan, but he might be in a cupboard somewhere with Honey.

As the music came to a close, he celebrated his moment.

"Well done," said Connie. "Come up onto the stage with me, please, and-"

Another song began.

"Where is Noel?" said Connie irritably. "Jacob, can you switch the music off, please?"

Jacob went to do it at once, glad he wouldn't be required on the stage.

Cal leapt onto the stage and then held out his arms as Taylor jumped into them. He spun her round to cheers before placing her back down on the floor.

"We have our winners," said Connie. "My thanks and congratulations to everyone who took part. I think Dr Knight and…"

"Dr Ashbie," said Taylor.

"…and Dr Ashbie were excellent and very deserving winners." Connie smiled. "You may applaud if you don't take all night about it."

The room erupted in cheers, and stopped very suddenly as Connie raised a hand.

"Most of the money raised will go to the children's ward, of course, but Dr Knight and Dr Ashbie will receive a night in a hotel and a tickets a West End show of their choice."

Cal smiled and gave a thumbs-up behind Connie's back. He liked the sound of a night in a hotel with Taylor.

"I saw that, Dr Knight," said Connie. "Now, our resident singer, Staff Nurse Louise Tyler, will present the trophy."

Louise was smiling and looking even prettier than usual as she handed Cal the trophy. She curtseyed to the audience, who applauded with one eye on Connie so they knew where to stop.

"And now, I imagine you must be hungry," said Connie. "So let's eat, drink and please not get too merry."

* * *

Noel glared at Ethan. "Why couldn't you have been more careful?"

"I'm so sorry." Ethan looked almost tearful. "I feel terrible. I have my prescription pad with me and I'm very willing to prescribe Honey some painkillers, but I know that doesn't change what happened and I really am deeply sorry for my incompetence as a dancer."

Honey stared at him. "You bring your prescription pad to parties?"

"It's a comfort thing," said Ethan. "I've got my stethoscope too."

Noel decided it was probably a good thing Ethan had messed up with Honey. He wasn't sure he wanted his daughter falling in love with a man who brought a prescription pad and stethoscope to parties and couldn't even dance without injuring someone. "Okay, Ethan. Write Honey a prescription and I'll take her home."

Ethan nodded and wrote the prescription quickly. He gave them details of a pharmacy that was open until ten. "I really am truly sorry, Honey. I would rather die than hurt you."

Noel glared at him. "Hurt her again and you might get your wish." He put his arm around Honey and they left together.

* * *

Max gave Zoe a hug. "I'm sorry aout the dance contest. It's my fault. If I'd let you dance with Cal, you'd have won."

"But I'd also have had to dance with Cal," said Zoe, "and it's not worth it just for a trophy and a West End ticket and hotel I can easily pay for myself."

"Or I could," said Max, who didn't like Zoe to pay for everything just because she earned a lot more money than he did.

"Or you could," agreed Zoe, though probably more to avoid an argument than because she'd be happy for Max to do that.

Max was irritated, but it didn't last. The truth was he loved Zoe and he was so happy to be back with her again. Taylor was a beautiful girl, but she was too young and too blonde. She didn't have Zoe's wit and warmth. She didn't have Zoe's eyes and curves. She just wasn't Zoe, and only Zoe could ever be right for Max.

Max never wanted to lose her again. Not even for one moment.

"What are you thinking?" asked Zoe curiously.

"I was thinking about asking you to marry me," confessed Max.

* * *

Louise didn't want to bother herself with other people's problems. It wasn't like Sebastian was her friend. She barely knew him and he seemed like a complete numpty.

But he had looked very upset.

When she heard the sound of a crash, followed by a scream, she started to run.

Sebastian was standing on the stage with a bewildered expression on his face. His hair was covered with blood.

Louise took off the shrug she was wearing over her dress. "Sebastian, it's going to be okay. Here: hold this against the wound. I'm going to fetch a doctor."

She ran out of the room and almost immediately saw Dylan.

"Dylan, Sebastian has a head injury. I think he needs to go to hospital, but perhaps you could assess him first, please?"

"Show me," commanded Dylan.

Louise liked it when Dylan got all commanding, but there was no time to enjoy it now. They arrived back to find Sebastian had collapsed and fallen backwards off the stage. Louise reached him first and dropped to her knees. "Dylan, can roll him over while I support his back, please? He was standing on the stage just now."

Dylan helped her. "I need to check his breathing."

"I'll do it." Louise opened Sebastian's airway. "Okay, it sounds fine for now, but obviously there is a risk of shock because of the bleeding. I gave him my shrug to press against the wound, but he obviously lost consciousness and was unable to use it." She found her shrug and offered it to Dylan. "I'll call for an ambulance: you're much more qualified to deal with this than I am." She got out her phone and dialled 999. "Ambulance, please."


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I liked Sebastian, but he really was an idiot at times! He's very lucky things turned out so well for him. I didn't know Big Mac wrote letters to Kelsey - that sounds quite creepy! Rita probably won't find it creepy that Iain did the same thing, but she probably won't be happy. Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , I think you like Dylan whatever he does! Not that I blame you at all. He's gorgeous! He was the answer to a crossword question I did yesterday. 'First name of the gruff but caring Dr Keogh'. It's always nice to see someone appreciating Dylan! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm not sure if Ethan had guts or if he was too upset to care what he was saying. I imagine Noel will tell everyone about Ethan's prescription pad and stethoscope! I'm afraid Cal did need to catch Taylor. If he hadn't, I'd have had to think up a replacement plot and I hate having to do that! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Lily sat outside in the cool air and told herself she was not going to cry.

The fact Ash wasn't interested in her wasn't a disaster. There were plenty more doctors in the ED.

But the truth was she'd always rather admired Ash. He was an excellent doctor and she secretly loved the way he always questioned her. It was a bit irritating at times, but she was beginning to think it was good for her. It helped her to question her own decisions too, rather than assuming she was always right. At medical school, she almost always had been right and she'd got used to that, but real life in the ED was very different from simulated role-play.

She heard footsteps and someone sat down beside her. "Are you all right, Lily?"

Lily turned and saw David. It was strange the way he was always there when she was upset, but it was nice. No-one else really bothered with her now. Alicia might have worried about her, but Lily wouldn't have appreciated that. As Alicia's mentor, she believed she should display no weakness whatsoever and she would be ashamed to let her mentee see her upset.

She would normally also have been ashamed for a nurse to see her upset, but it was different with David. She knew he sympathised, but there was something respectful in his sympathy. He certainly didn't pity her or think less of her for being sad.

David handed her a tissue and said: "The wind is stinging my eyes a bit too."

Lily dabbed her eyes. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while. A lot of people didn't like David's silences, but Lily didn't see the point of filling a silence when there was nothing to say.

"There are a lot of people in there," observed David. "When the ED is busy, it doesn't matter so much. I usually know what to do." He smiled slightly. "In a social situation, everything is less clear."

"I agree completely," said Lily. "Social interaction is not an exact science and is therefore extremely difficult to learn if you have no instinctive aptitude for it. I have none." She surprised them both again when she said: "I really thought Dr Ashford liked me."

"I thought he liked you too," said David.

"He asked me once if I'd consider dating an older man," said Lily. "Presumably, it was a general question. But I thought it meant he was interested in me."

"I would have made the same assumption," said David simply.

Lily smiled at him gratefully and thought what a shame it was David was only a nurse.

* * *

Louise finished making the call and knelt down beside Sebastian. "Have you had a response?"

Dylan shook his head. "None whatsoever. Do you know how soon the ambulance will arrive? He's already lost a lot of blood."

"ETA about ten minutes." Louise felt for his pulse. "He's tachycardic – his pulse is well over 100. It might be naturally fast, but I think Seb's probably in quite good shape physically – he does cycle to work."

Dylan looked at her curiously, but he said nothing.

"It is odd that he's showing signs of shock already though," said Louise, as she went to get a chair. "He must have suffered internal bleeding when he fell, or possibly even at the same time as he injured his head."

"What are you doing with that chair," said Dylan, as he continued to put pressure on Sebastian's head wound.

"I thought I'd put his legs up on it to help encourage bloodflow to the heart," said Louise. "Though we do need to examine his legs first. One of his legs was slightly buckled underneath him, so it's possible he has a fracture."

"Yes. Please do that," said Dylan. He gave her another look. "You obviously know what you're doing."

"I've… done first aid courses," said Louise awkwardly. "All receptionists do them."

"I think you've done a bit more than that," said Dylan.

* * *

Ethan felt silly for crying, especially when so many of his colleagues were here, but he really was gutted.

He couldn't have messed up more if he'd tried.

"Hey, Nibbles!" said a voice he really didn't want to hear.

Not that Ethan really wanted to hear anyone's voice at the moment.

"We won the dance contest!" said Cal happily. He was walking towards Ethan, Taylor at his side.

"Great," said Ethan, trying to keep his voice steady. "Well done."

Cal frowned down at him. "What are you sitting down there for?" He bent down to Ethan's level. "Are you crying?"

"No," said Ethan, and sniffed.

Taylor walked over and sat down beside Ethan. "You must be Ethan. Cal's told me a lot about you."

Ethan wiped his eyes. "I'm afraid most of it's probably true."

Taylor touched his knee. "He's only said nice things. He says you're younger than him, but you're a much better doctor and although he's jealous, he really admires you."

" _Taylor!_ " said Cal, going red.

"I'm only trying to cheer him up," said Taylor.

"And it's working. Thank you," said Ethan, managing to smile.

Cal sighed. "Taylor, could you give me a minute with my brother, please?"

"Sure," said Taylor. "I'll go and network. Perhaps Mrs Beauchamp will be able to make a donation to my charity. I hope you'll feel better soon, Ethan."

"Thank you," said Ethan politely, but he was concerned. "What charity?" he asked when Taylor had gone.

Cal's face lit up. "Taylor's got her own charity. She helps disadvantaged kids. It sounds so amazing and I was really hoping you might…" He stopped with a visible effort. "But don't worry about that now. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," said Ethan, sniffing again. "I mean… um… I hurt Honey. I tried to twirl her and I hurt her wrist. She was very upset and Noel took her home."

Cal started to laugh, but he stopped himself very quickly. "I'm sorry, Nibbles. But I'm sure it'll be okay. Honey's very forgiving."

Ethan looked sadly at his big brother. "But do I deserve to be forgiven? I'm supposed to treat injuries. Not cause them."

"Ethan, it was an accident!" said Cal, putting his arm around him. "Accidents happen. If they didn't, we wouldn't have a job. I'm sure Honey doesn't blame you."

"I think she might do," said Ethan.

"I'm sure she'll get over it," said Cal. "Honey really likes you. She's just shocked and upset and in pain. Wait and see how things are when you go back to work."

"But Honey doesn't work at the ED anymore," said Ethan. "She's got her own salon."

Cal looked embarrassed. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that."

"Everyone forgets things sometimes," said Ethan. Cal had been very kind to him, so he could afford to be generous. "Do you really think she'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure she already has," said Cal.

* * *

Zoe stared at Max in disbelief. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" said Max, reaching for her hands.

"Are you serious?" said Zoe.

"Of course I am!" said Max. "I'd never joke about something like this. I love you. There'll never be anyone else. I love you, Zoe, and I want to marry you."

"But I'm so much older than you," said Zoe.

Max shrugged. "I don't care about that. You're perfect for me."

"And you hate the fact I earn more money than you."

"But I'm also really proud of you," said Max.

Zoe smiled slightly when he said that, but then she continued: "And I can't have children."

"That doesn't matter," said Max. "You're enough, Zoe. More than enough."

"Max, I'm really not sure that's entirely complimentary."

Max was slightly confused. "It was supposed to be."

"Yes…" said Zoe.

Max looked at her in relief. "I'm glad I didn't offend you. I'd never want to do that."

"No… _yes_!" said Zoe.

"No yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!" said Zoe.

Max took her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Iain had been feeling guilty about the Freddy deception for a while. When he saw the look of hurt and complete shock on Rita's face, he felt a million times worse.

Rita was shaking her head disbelievingly. "No. it can't be true. It can't."

"I'm sorry," said Iain, but he knew it wouldn't help. It wouldn't change the fact Rita genuinely loved the idea of Freddy he'd helped her to build up in her mind.

"That's it?" said Rita. "You're sorry?"

"I'm… _really_ sorry," said Iain.

Rita made a sound of disbelief.

"I know that's not enough," said Iain. "I know there's nothing I could say that's enough. But I am sorry, Rita. I never intended for it to get this far or for your feelings to get this strong. It was just a joke."

"Why would you do that?" asked Rita, her eyes filling with tears.

Iain wanted to hug her, but he knew she'd probably hit him and he really wouldn't blame her. "It was a joke."

"Yeah, I bet you all had a good laugh over it!" said Rita.

"Maybe at first," admitted Iain. "But the more into it you seemed to be…"

"The funnier you found it!" snapped Rita.

"No, Rita. It wasn't like that. I felt awful about what I was doing."

"But not awful enough to stop it!" said Rita, swiping angrily at her eyes. "Not awful enough to tell me what was going on."

"But how could I have told you?" said Iain. "It would have broken your heart, Rita. I didn't want that."

"You don't think it breaks my heart even more this way?" said Rita.

Iain looked at her sadly and held out his arms, but Rita turned and hurried away.

* * *

Robyn felt awful. Lofty was being a gentleman as usual, happily blaming himself for the fact their dance hadn't gone well, but she knew the truth.

It was her fault because she was fat.

Lofty was so handsome. He had lovely, curly hair and the most amazing blue eyes. He could have any girl he wanted. He might think he wanted Robyn now, but he could do so much better.

She looked at Lofty, who was chatting to Jez, Jack and Jamie. Robyn found she was edging closer.

"Not that great, to be honest," said Lofty. "I really don't think it's going to work out."

"How come?" asked Jamie sympathetically.

"Too heavy," said Lofty.

Robyn left the venue in tears.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think Lofty does need to apologise - he's really upset Robyn and no wonder! It would be nice if Zax's wedding turned out differently from their wedding on the show. Grease is all happy endings, but maybe they'll end up with different people! Thank you for your review.

 **Guest** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic. I'll try to put Zax in every chapter as I know they're popular (and no wonder: they were the perfect couple and I'm still not used to seeing Max on his own), but there are so many characters and storylines in this!

 **Tanith Panic** , that's an interesting question about Lofty! You'll find out what he meant in this chapter. Lofty would be adorable on a naughty step! We're only about ten minutes into Act 2 at the moment, so there's lots of time for Rita and Iain. Zax are definitely meant to be together! Thank you for your review.

 **bronny9** , thank you for your review. I'm really pleased you're enjoying this story. I'll be writing some scenes later on where Ethan comforts Cal. I won't say why, but I will say he's going to need it!

* * *

Jack was standing in a corner of the room with his arms folded and his nose in the air. It would usually have made Jez smile, but right now, he only felt guilty. He knew Jack wasn't doing this for comic effect. He really was upset and disappointed about the dance contest.

They'd had no chance of winning, of course. Jack was good, but Cal and Taylor were outstanding. There hadn't even been much chance of Jack and Jez beating Zoe and Max into second, though Jez had been hoping they might do some tasteless or vulgar moves and been disqualified.

But Jez had dropped Jack and there had been only one possible outcome.

Jez sighed and walked over to Jack.

Jack looked over Jez's shoulder.

"Jack, I'm sorry," said Jez. "It's all my fault. You're a brilliant dancer and you deserve so much better then third place. If I wasn't such a clumsy idiot, we might still be dancing now."

Jack's eyes softened slightly.

"Please will you forgive me?" said Jez. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything."

A smile came to Jack's face. His eyes met Jez's. "Will you take me out on a date?"

Jez hadn't expected that. He'd thought the most he was likely to get out of Jack was a few casual hook-ups. He stared at Jack in delight. "I'd love to."

* * *

Dylan wasn't particularly surprised Connie had taken over. It what she did – and no-one did it better.

But it did seem a little bit unfair. She hadn't even appeared on the scene until she'd heard the paramedics arriving and now she was acting as though she'd witnessed the whole incident and was personally responsible for the fact Sebastian hadn't gone into shock.

Not that she'd actually said so, but it was clear Connie was seen as the heroine of the hour.

Of course, it wasn't as though _Louise_ could have taken control. Whatever might lie in her past, she now worked as a receptionist, but it seemed rather unfair that Connie should get the plaudits.

"Elle, with me, please," said Connie, as they reached Resus. "Not you, Dylan. You're too close to him."

"He's not my relative," said Dylan, rather surprised, before having an even worse thought. What if Connie had seen Sebastian's attempt to kiss him and assumed it was mutual?

"He's your mentee," said Connie. "Please go to the relatives' room and notify his father."

Dylan felt the last thing Sebastian needed was Archie making a nuisance of himself, but he nodded reluctantly and went off to the relatives' room with Louise. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Fine," said Louise with bright determination.

Dylan wasn't convinced, but he appreciated her attempts to appear strong. He wished a few more people were prepared to try it.

Louise looked at him for a moment, then asked: "Are _you_ all right?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Dylan.

"As Mrs Beauchamp said, he is your mentee," said Louise. There was a look of concern on her face.

Dylan didn't think he'd ever seen her look concerned before. "Well… I do obviously hope his injuries aren't serious. He has potential as a doctor and if it is my fault-" He broke off, but the damage was done.

Louise reached for his hand. "Dylan, why would you think it's your fault?"

* * *

Jamie wished he knew what to say. He knew Lofty had really been really interested in becoming a bereavement counsellor, but it didn't surprise him to hear he was struggling with the course. Lofty was the most empathic person he knew, but he loved the happy endings in nursing. They reminded him why he did the job and balanced out the sadness. Jamie could completely understand why Lofty was finding bereavement counselling a bit too heavy for him. As a nurse, he could bring people back from the dead, so to speak. As a bereavement counsellor, he could not.

"I'm going to stick it out till the end of term," said Lofty. "But I'm really not sure it's the right job for me."

"That's true. It might get easier," said Jamie. "But if it doesn't, you're still a brilliant nurse."

Lofty smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."

"And it's not like it's been a waste of time," went on Jamie. "Anything you're learning on your course could be useful with nursing too."

Lofty nodded in agreement. "I don't think you can ever learn too many ways to help people."

"So it's good you've done it," said Jamie. "You are getting something out of it and if you hadn't done it, you'd always be wondering, wouldn't you?"

Lofty looked at him in gratitude. "Yes. I would. Thanks, Jamie."

"I'm always here if you want to talk. " Jamie looked around. "Sorry. I'm not getting bored or anything. We can talk as much as you want. I'm just wondering where Sebastian is. I hope he hasn't gone after Dylan again."

"Let's go and look for him," said Lofty with a smile.

"Unless you want to talk more?" said Jamie.

"No. I'm fine." Lofty smiled at him again.

The first people they saw were Cal and Ethan.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" asked Jamie.

Ethan looked at him in concern. "Haven't you heard?"

* * *

"Five pounds please," said the taxi driver.

Alicia was confused. "But the metre says seven."

"Don't worry about that, love. Five will do."

Alicia reached inside her purse, then she had to drop it on her lap and grab a tissue as she sneezed again.

"Unless you'd like me to take you back home again," said the taxi driver.

"No, thank you," Alicia said indistinctly. "That's kind of you, but I really am fine." She dabbed her nose, sniffed a couple of times and turned back to the taxi driver, trying to smile. She handed him a ten pound note. "Please keep the change."

He protested, of course, and Alicia felt ashamed when he managed to persuade her to accept four pounds in change, but her head was pounding and her nose was starting to run and she didn't think she could cope with an argument. She stepped out of the taxi and gave the driver a quick wave before turning her back on the taxi so she could blow her nose in relative privacy.

She knew she wasn't well enough to be out if bed, much less out of the house, but she needed to see Cal.

* * *

Rita dabbed her eyes again and tried to persuade herself she wasn't going to cry anymore. It was good she knew the truth now. Iain Dean couldn't be trusted and she would do well to remember that.

She walked out of the loos and almost walked straight into Jacob.

"Rita? What's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine," said Rita quietly. "I've just got a bit of a headache."

"You want me to take you home?" asked Jacob.

Rita looked at him in surprise. He seemed almost as though he _wanted_ to take her home – but not in the way that guys usually did. She would have said he was as desperate to get out of here as she was.

She wondered for a moment if he'd argued with Connie, but then she remembered his attempts at public speaking earlier and guessed Connie had been less than sympathetic. "Thanks, but I'll be okay. It hasn't been a great evening, but I'm sure it'll get better now."

"I don't think any of us are in the mood to be celebrating now," said Jacob. "Sebastian's hurt. No idea how, but Connie's rushed him off to hospital. Elle, Dylan and Louise went too."

Rita was confused. "Louise? Why did Louise go? She's not seeing Sebastian, is she?"

Jacob laughed. "No. Louise really isn't Sebastian's type – and I don't think he's hers." He looked at Rita, surprise filling his face. "You've got no idea, have you?"

"About what?" asked Rita.

"Louise."

"What about her? Are you saying she's a lesbian? I didn't know that, but I don't see what difference it makes."

Jacob laughed softly. "Louise isn't a lesbian. But she is a trained nurse."

Rita started to laugh. "Oh, yeah. I believe you, Jacob." She touched his arm. "But thanks for making me laugh."

* * *

Zoe was quite annoyed with Sebastian. It wasn't his fault he'd done whatever it was his done (or maybe it was: some people were complete idiots), but it did mean it was completely the wrong time for her and Max to make their announcement.

"Do you want a long engagement?" asked Max. "Because I'd really like to marry you as soon as possible."

Zoe looked at him in amazement. She still had trouble believing sometimes that Max actually liked her. She could accept that he found her attractive – she had curves and she wasn't afraid to show them off. A lot of men looked. Even Dylan on occasion. But the idea he could actually love her; much less that he could actually want to marry her…

"But we will wait if that's what you want," said Max quickly.

"No. No, I can't see any reason to wait," admitted Zoe. She looked at Max and a shivery feeling ran all over her body. She was so lucky. Marriage meant commitment and Zoe had never been any good at that, but much as it scared her, she wanted to commit to Max. More than anything.

"So we'll get married soon?" said Max.

"We should see how Sebastian is before we start thinking about sending out the invitations," said Zoe, and Max nodded in agreement. "But after that…"

Max smiled. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him look so happy outside the bedroom.

Except in the various places they'd used as a bedroom.

"Do you want to make it a big wedding? Or just close friends and family?" asked Max. "Not that I've got much of a family. Just Robyn. And I suppose my mum will want to come."

"I think Dylan will be my only family," admitted Zoe.

Max stared at her. "You're related to Dylan? I never knew that."

"No, we're not, but sometimes water is thicker than blood," said Zoe.

Max smiled. "Well, you should know about blood. You're a doctor!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest** , thank you for your review - I'm really pleased you're enjoying this. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **bronny9** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try to put some Ethan comforting Cal in as soon as I can.

 **Tanith Panic** , Zoe and Dylan would probably say their friendship is better than family! I think the taxi driver either fancies Alicia, feels sorry for her or a bit of both! Lofty is doing really well - it's just a shame he didn't use a different word when Robyn was listening! Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , Zoe and Max were the perfect couple - it shouldn't have worked between them as they had nothing obvious in common, but it just did somehow. I don't know how Casualty thought of it, but I'm glad they did. Thank you for your review.

 _Thank you to **BexieID** for the follow._

* * *

Connie was glad to have a strong team around her. It was always difficult when it was one of your own, even if Sebastian hadn't been here long and his performance so far hadn't suggested a long and distinguished career in medicine beckoned.

But he was part of the ED family and Connie was determined not to lose him.

She watched as Charlie capably inserted a large-bore cannula and asked Duffy for FBCs, U&Es, coagulation profile, blood sugar, G&S and arterial blood gasses. Dylan had told her – with surprising reluctance – that he thought Sebastian might have consumed quite a large quantity of alcohol on an empty stomach. He couldn't with any certainty rule out drug use either, though he thought it unlikely, so Connie asked for a drug screening.

That was the easy part: the part where she could keep talking and run through s mental list; the part where she didn't have to look at Sebastian and could almost pretend he was just another patient. But now came the neurological examination. Connie re-assessed his GCS, speaking to Sebastian in a low but firm voice and waiting for a response she feared wouldn't come. The wait seemed endless: the relief when Sebastian's eyes flickered and he gave an incomprehensible but audible response almost floored her.

"GCS is up to 7," said Connie, trying to keep her voice calm and emotionless. "Sebastian, I'm going to shine my torch into your eyes, okay? I'm sorry but it will be bright."

She noted his response with satisfaction as well as relief. "Equal and reactive. Eye movements intact. Sebastian, I need to perform an ophthalmoscopy so we'll give you some eyedrops to dilate your pupils." She discovered that in one way, treating a doctor was easier. She could hide behind the medical terms because she knew Sebastian would understand.

Sebastian mumbled a response. It was incomprehensible, but at least he knew a response was required.

"Eye drops, please, Charlie," said Connie.

Sebastian flinched and moaned as Charlie administered them. Connie hardened her heart.

"Ophthalmoscope, please," she said, holding out her hand.

She could do this. Of course she could.

'Difficult' was not the same as 'impossible'. Especially not when your name was Connie Beauchamp.

* * *

Louise tried to control her panic. As a nurse, she might have dealt with it better, but she wasn't a nurse. She wasn't good enough to be a nurse and she'd proved that.

She'd managed to look after Sebastian, but she knew what she'd done was basic. Dylan knew that too, whatever he might suspect.

"Why would you think it's your fault?" she asked again, and perhaps for the first time, she saw past the strength she'd always secretly admired to a more vulnerable Dylan: a Dylan who feared and doubted as Louise did all the time.

"I…" Dylan hesitated. He glanced at her uncertainly. "I'm not sure I should say."

"Dylan, if you're blaming yourself for what happened to Seb, you ned to talk to someone," said Louise. She paused. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. I don't gossip about patients."

It wasn't true and Dylan probably knew it. He shook his head. "I can't."

"It's not your fault," said Louise. "Everyone gets upset all the time and it does make you careless and more likely to have accidents, but that doesn't mean it's the fault of the person who upset you."

"I think… the original accident… he might have done it to himself," said Dylan.

Louise took Dylan's hand in hers. As soon as she'd done it, she was shocked at herself and considered pulling away, but when Dylan's hand curled around hers, she knew she'd done the right thing. "I hope you're wrong, but if you're not it suggests a pre-existing mental health condition which you were obviously unaware of. It's sad, but it's not your fault, Dylan, and you can help him. You obviously care about him as a friend and Sebastian needs people around him who care."

* * *

"No. He hasn't!" said Jamie. "It's a joke, isn't it? It isn't funny, but please tell me it's a joke!"

"Jamie, I am so sorry," said Ethan. He put his arm around him. "Come with us: we'll find a place to sit down and I'll tell you as much as we know."

"Yeah, come on, mate," said Cal, his arm around Jamie's waist.

"No, I need to go… I need to be with him!"

Ethan nodded. "Yes, I know. We'll take you to the hospital as soon as we've explained everything. I promise."

Jamie walked numbly. He was being hugged by two of the best-looking doctors in the department, but there was only one doctor he wanted to be with now.

"What happened?" asked Jamie, when they were all sitting down.

"We don't know much," said Cal. "Louise saw him run past her in an obvious state of distress, then she heard a thump and went after him. Sebastian was bleeding from a head wound, but he was standing up on the stage. Louise gave him something to press against the wound and ran to find a doctor. She found Dylan quite quickly, but by then, Sebastian had fallen backwards off the stage. He was unconscious but breathing. So there are a lot of positive signs, but he's obviously been taken to hospital as a precaution."

Jamie shook his head. With head injury and a fall from that sort of height, it was never a precaution.

He felt Ethan stroking his back and looked up to see his eyes were full of tears. The nurse part of Jamie's brain wanted to comfort Ethan; to tell him everything would be okay, but when Jamie tried to speak, he realised he was crying too.

"If you still want to go to the ED, Jamie, we'll take you whenever you're ready," said Lofty gently. "I know it's frightening, but you're not going through this alone and like Cal said, there are positive signs. He was breathing; he was able to support his own airway – and he's got Mrs Beauchamp."

"I just want him to be all right," wept Jamie. "I know he's an idiot sometimes. Dylan's not interested and he just won't accept that, but he's sweet and loyal and he goes through so much rubbish every day: you should hear some of the things his dad says to him! Please will you take me to him now?."

"Of course," said Cal.

Lofty gave Jamie a hug. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

* * *

Jacob parked the car outside Rita's house. She'd told him about Iain on the way. He thought it was an excellent prank and he doubted Iain had intended to hurt Rita, but he knew better than to say so.

It was giving him the beginnings of an idea.

He wasn't sure it was a _good_ idea, but if it worked, it might help both of them.

Rita suddenly seemed to realise the car had stopped. She turned to Jacob and gave a tired smile. "Thanks, Jacob. I really appreciate this." She reached for the door handle.

Jacob forestalled her with a hand on her arm. "Rita, would it be all right if I went in with you?"

Rita looked at him warily. "I really think I need to be alone."

"And I'll leave you alone soon," said Jacob. "But think about it. Connie wasn't there for me and Iain showed he wasn't a great friend either, but we don't want to lose them, do we?"

"I think I'd actually be a lot better off without Iain," said Rita. with a shake in her voice that belied her attempt at defiance.

"Okay, but even if you don't want him, I'm sure you'd like him to appreciate you a lot more," said Jacob.

Rita sighed. "Go on."

"And I have an idea for how we could achieve that."

* * *

Alicia was surprised to see Cal standing outside the building. Ethan, Lofty and Jamie were there too, as well as a blonde woman she didn't recognise. Alicia watched, concerned, as Ethan and Lofty put their arms around Jamie, Clearly, he was upset about something. Alicia moved closer.

"Have you really got to go with them?" asked the blonde woman. "Couldn't you stay here with me?"

Alicia breathed in sharply. This made her cough; she ducked behind a car and stifled it as best she could.

"Um… well, I could," said Cal.

Ethan spoke exasperatedly to Cal. "Well, isn't this just typical of you, Caleb? But it's fine. We don't need you."

Lofty nodded. "Jamie doesn't need all of us. You stay and enjoy the party, Cal."

"Oh, I will," said Cal, turning to the blonde woman. His arms encircled her waist. "I'm going to enjoy the party very much. Especially if it continues back at my place."

Alicia stared at them, tears welling up as Cal's lips met the women's. It was long and passionate and Cal's hands were in all sorts of places. He'd never tried touching Alicia there: he was too much of a gentleman. Or so she'd thought.

"I'm not even going to tell you what I think of you, Caleb," said Ethan. "Come on, Jamie. It's this way."

Alicia stayed where she was, tears streaming down her face. She heard doors slamming, then the sound of Ethan's car driving away.

And still Cal and the woman kissed.

"I think we'd better go to my car right now," said Cal. "Before it's too late."

The woman laughed softly. "I'm right behind you, Dr Knight."

"I'd rather be right behind _you_ ," said Cal.

"Yeah. I bet you would. But I'm sure that can be arranged."

Cal gave her another kiss, then he put his arm around her and led her to his car.

Alicia collapsed on the cold ground and felt her heart breaking.


	23. Chapter 23

**bronny9** , Cal really has upset Alicia! Cal can be really lovely, but he's really not on his best behaviour in this story so far. Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. Alicia and Sebastian really aren't very healthy at the moment - it's a good thing so many of their friends are doctors!

 **Tanith Panic** , Alicia still has pink hair, so she doesn't deserve the way Cal is treating her. Medical torches are very bright! My dad was playing with mine and he switched it on with the light pointed at his eyes and he screamed! I'm glad you like Louise and Dylan together - it wouldn't normally work! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Dylan thought about what Louise was saying and then nodded. She was right. He did care about Sebastian. Not in the way Sebastian seemed to want him to care, but he did care about him. Sebastian had a lot of promise if only he could learn to keep calm and Dylan knew from experience the effect a critical father could have.

He frowned slightly as he remembered Archie.

"What's wrong?" asked Louise. Her voice was often hard and grating, but right now it was very gentle.

"Mrs Beauchamp asked me to inform Sebastian's father?" said Dylan.

Louise shuddered. "Oh God no. You don't want to inform him. He's not going to help Sebastian at all."

"I agree," said Dylan. "And I know it's not what Sebastian would want. But it would be usual in these circumstances to inform his family and we can't deviate from that unless we have evidence to _prove_ it's not what Sebastian would want."

Louise thought for a moment. "We could check his records. He might not have listed Dr Grayling as his next-of-kin."

Dylan looked at her in surprise, then he nodded. "Yes: that would be quite in order. We shouldn't make any assumptions about Sebastian's wishes without checking the records."

"Exactly," said Louise with a smile that showed she thought she'd been rather clever.

Dylan was inclined to agree. "And once we've done that, then perhaps we can talk."

Louise stopped smiling. "About.."

"About why you're wasting your nursing qualifications," said Dylan.

* * *

Lily frowned slightly. "Can you hear anything?"

"I heard some people leaving," said David. "And now…" He frowned. "I can hear somebody crying."

Lily had been hoping she was wrong about that. If someone was crying, then they needed comfort and she knew she wasn't the best person to provide it.

"I'll go and see who it is," said David. "I know you're… preoccupied."

"Thank you," said Lily gratefully. It was such a shame David wasn't a doctor. He was so lovely in every other way.

 _Lovely? Do I think David is lovely?_

David put his hand on Lily's shoulder. It should have felt like an imposition, but it didn't. It felt… nice. "I'll come and look for you later."

"I… I'll come with you," said Lily.

David showed no surprise. He merely smiled slightly and waited as she stood up. A moment later, they heard the sound of a loud sneeze followed by violent coughing. Lily instinctively quickened her steps; David was right at her side.

"Alicia!?" said Lily in shock as she saw her mentee sitting on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Alicia stopped coughing and went back to sobbing. She was holding a tissue to her nose and there were several more on her lap. Lily looked at them in distaste.

David crouched on the ground beside Alicia and put his arm around her. "I think you need to go home, Alicia. You're really not very well, are you?"

Alicia got another tissue from her bag and blew her nose with what Lily considered to be unnecessary volume. "I really shouldn't have come out tonight."

"Come on," said David. "I'll take you home."

Lily noted the gentleness of his voice. She was rather less pleased with the fact he had his arm around Alicia.

"You don't have to," croaked Alicia tearfully. "You're probably having a good time."

"I wouldn't quite say that," said David. "I'd actually be more than happy to leave." He glanced at Lily. "Lily and I were just saying that we'd much rather be somewhere else."

Lily felt she ought to say something. "Yes. We were." She looked at Alicia for a moment. She really didn't look well at all. A doctor really should have had more sense.

But she wasn't sure David would like it if she said that.

Not that Lily really cared what David thought.

"Alicia. Is it just the cold that's the problem?" asked Lily. If so, they would take her home, but if her symptoms had worsened, they should probably check it really was a cold.

"Cal went home with some woman!" Alicia started sobbing again.

"But your concerns are emotional, not medical?" said Lily.

Alicia gave her a reproachful look and David frowned.

"Alicia, it is not my intention to be unfeeling," said Lily. "I understand you're upset and I am… sorry for your… situation. If you have any further physical issues, we need to address them. But if not, we can concentrate entirely on your emotional wellbeing."

David's face relaxed. "Lily is right, Alicia."

"I have no further physical issues," said Alicia. She wiped her nose, then got another tissue to dry her eyes. "And I know I'm being silly. I'm not the first person to have their heart broken. I'm not the first person to cry over a guy. But I love him so much and I don't know how to stop."

* * *

Jez frowned slightly as Jack opened the door and looked around the room. "Who are you looking for?"

"Jamie," said Jack.

"What do you want him for?" asked Jez guardedly.

Jack turned to him and laughed. "So I can't talk to another gay man now?"

"Of course you can!" said Jez impatiently. "I know you wouldn't…" But then he stopped because he didn't know anything. It was usually impossible to know what Jack was thinking. He was too busy laughing and flirting to say how he really felt.

 _Is that really what I want?_ thought Jez. _If I just want something casual, Jack's a good choice. But if I actually want something a bit more permanent…_

Jack was looking confused. "Half the ED's gone. I can't see Jamie, Sebastian, Cal, Ethan, Dylan, David, Jacob, Noel…"

Jez thought jealously that he hadn't mentioned any girls, even though it was obvious to Jez that Lily, Connie, Alicia, Honey, Rita, Robyn and Louise were also missing.

"Iain, what's going on?" asked Jack.

Iain looked grim. "Sebastian had an accident. He's gone to the ED."

"Oh, that explains where half the staff have gone," said Jack. "Is Sebastian okay?"

"I think the fact he went to the ED should answer that," said Iain, and turned away.

Jez grabbed him by the shoulder. "No need to be so rude! Jack just asked you a question."

"Ooh, look at my knight in shining armour!" said Jack in delight.

"And I answered his question," said Iain shortly.

"Answer it more politely next time, yeah?" said Jez, deliciously aware of all the adoring looks Jack was giving him.

Iain looked at him in irritation. "Don't forget I'm your senior."

"No, I haven't forgotten you're a senior citizen," said Jez. He feigned surprise at the murderous look on Iain's face. "What's wrong? You said you were my senior and you're a citizen of Holby so you're a senior citizen, aren't you?" He patted him on the shoulder and led Jack away.

"You told _him_!" said Jack happily as he wrapped his arms around Jez's waist.

"Yeah, I did," said Jez, not very modestly.

"But I do hope Sebastian's okay," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jez. "Me too."

* * *

"So, here's my plan," said Jacob. "You and me are going to start spending a lot more time together."

The horrified look on Rita's face was far from flattering. "Jacob. That's very, um… kind of you, but I don't think I want to get into another relationship at the moment."

"Neither do I," said Jacob. "Don't you get it, Rita? It's just a game. You want to prove to Iain that you really don't care that this Freddy wasn't really writing to you. I want to prove to Connie that I can get on perfectly well without her. And nothing shows someone what they're missing like seeing their ex with someone else."

"And then what?" said Rita. "Connie comes crawling back to you – not that I can really imagine that – and then I end up dumped again? Sorry, Jacob, but you're not really selling this."

* * *

Zoe looked round at her downcast friends. None of them felt like eating. None of them felt like doing anything. "Maybe we should tell them," she said.

Max looked at her doubtfully.

"Don't you want to tell them?" asked Zoe with a flash of irritation.

"Course I do!" said Max. He took Zoe's hand and looked into her eyes. "Zoe, there's nothing I'd like more than to tell our friends we're getting married. But it just seems a bit insensitive to announce it now."

"It might cheer everyone up a bit," said Zoe.

Max said nothing.

"I mean, obviously we won't actually get married till Sebastian's better," said Zoe. "But it might cheer him up too. Gay men love weddings."

"I'm think the only thing that's true of 'all gay men' is fancying men," said Max mildly.

"Well, who can blame them for that?" said Zoe. She moved her hand up and down his arm. "Come on, Max. Let's tell them. We'll save the actual engagement party till Sebastian can come, but I think everyone could do with a bit of good news."

* * *

Connie checked Sebastian's readings and allowed herself a small but silent sigh of relief. The early signs were good. Sebastian looked set to make a full recovery – and fairly quickly too.

"Good work," she told her team. "Keep monitoring him, please, and we'll see how he does. Tess, could you inform Dylan, Louise and Sebastian's father if he's arrived?"

"Of course," said Tess. "I'll just be a minute."

"Thank you." Connie gave a brief smile and left Resus. She'd have rather liked to tell Dylan, Louise and Archie herself, but there was something she needed to do first. She took her phone out of her pocket and walked along the corridor until she had full reception and relative privacy. She called Jacob.

It took him a while to answer. Connie was just expecting it to go to voicemail when the ringing stopped.

"Hi, Connie. This is Rita."

"And what," said Connie in a dangerous voice, "are you doing answering my partner's phone?"

"He's just popped up to the loo," said Rita. "He'll be back soon."

"So, you're clearly not still at the party if the bathroom is now on a different floor from you," said Connie icily. "Neither would that be the case if you'd decided to come to the hospital. So perhaps you'd like to tell me where you and Jacob are, Rita. Now."

She heard Rita gulp slightly. "We're at my flat, Connie."


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I will try to finish this story._

 **westlife4ever80** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you like Lily's connection with David. They're a bit of an odd couple and I wouldn't usually put them together, but their Grease counterparts, Patty and Eugene, are a bit of an odd couple too! I think it's good for Lily to appreciate someone's caring side.

 **bronny9** , I'm glad you like Lily's caring side too. It's not something she shows very often, but I think there are sometimes signs of it, like when she persuaded Ethan not to quit his job. Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think Connie probably will jump to the conclusion Jacob and Rita spent the night together - and that's probably exactly the reaction Jacob is hoping for! I don't think Louise is always a good nurse as she can get a bit impatient, but I think she's happier in the show now she's a nurse. So she needs to open up to someone in this story! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , your Louise and Dylan fantasies might be fulfilled in this chapter! Alicia should have more sense, but Sandy went to the prom, so Alicia had to go to the awards dinner! Maybe Jacob's plan will end in more than tears! Thank you for your review.

 **BBCasualty** , Cal and Alicia's story will basically follow Danny and Sandy's in Grease, but with a Casualty twist! I agree that Cal might have a change of heart if something happens to Alicia. That might actually work really well. Thank you for the review and the idea!

* * *

Connie was honestly surprised her phone was still in one piece. She was certainly gripping it tightly enough to break it. And wondering if she was secretly imagining it was Jacob's neck or Rita's. " _What_ did you say?"

"I'm at Jacob's," said Rita. "You didn't seem too bothered about Jacob and I'm newly single, so we thought why not go for it?"

Connie was actually speechless. She simply could not believe Rita's audacity. She had enough trouble believing Jacob and Rita would get together at all, but for Rita to admit it so calmly on the phone?

 _You wouldn't be quite so calm if you were saying that to my face!_ thought Connie, but it was of little comfort.

"So, did you have a message for him?" asked Rita, her voice casually friendly.

"I just wanted to make sure he knew he wouldn't be welcome at my house," said Connie. "But it sounds like he's already got the message."

"Oh, he's got the message all right," said Rita. "Loud and clear."

* * *

Lily helped Alicia into her bedroom, feeling very glad she'd come. Not that she felt remotely comfortable with the situation, but she didn't like the idea of David helping Alicia to get undressed. It would be… it would be most inappropriate. "Sit down, please, Alicia. Could you raise your arms for me?"

Alicia raised her arms. Almost immediately, her face twisted and her breath began to hitch.

Lily grabbed the tissue box and almost threw it at her, then tried to wait patiently as Alicia sneezed her way through several tissues.

"I'm so sorry," said Alicia nasally. She got another tissue and blew her nose. "Excuse me."

"You need to be in bed," said Lily, struck with sudden pity for her mentee. She thought she'd been incredibly stupid to get out of bed in the first place, but she realised Alicia had only gone to work because of her determination to fulfil her duty as a doctor. That was a feeling Lily understood and approved of. Alicia's decision to go to the awards dinner was rather more difficult for Lily to understand, but it wasn't the time to discuss it now. "Arms up again, please."

This time, she managed to remove Alicia's dress. Lily undressed her carefully, trying to be professional about it, which was difficult when she was getting a most peculiar urge to give Alicia a big hug and tell her to get well soon.

"There," said Lily in satisfaction when she'd helped Alicia into the t-shirt she apparently thought was an acceptable garment for sleeping in. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"There's blankets in the cupboard," said Alicia, coughing slightly as Lily helped her into bed.

Lily tucked her in and then went to find a couple of blankets. She unfolded them and laid them carefully over Alicia. "Now, you look after yourself and don't come back to work till you're better."

Alicia smiled and coughed some more. "Thank you, Lily."

* * *

Ethan stayed close to Jamie as they walked into the ED. Jamie had hardly spoken a word since they'd left the awards. He walked with his eyes on the floor, visibly trembling.

He watched as Lofty put his arm around Jamie, rubbing his hand over his back. "We're here with you, Jamie," he said. His words were simple, but his eyes said so much more.

Ethan wished he knew what to say, but it seemed he was as useless at comforting as he was at dancing.

No wonder Honey wasn't interested.

But he couldn't worry about Honey now. They turned towards Resus and Ethan felt a chill running up his spine. Connie was standing outside Resus, her face pale, a look of shock on her face.

Jamie had seen it too. He stopped walking and his trembling intensified.

Lofty held him more tightly. "Mrs Beauchamp?"

Connie looked up, a slight gasp escaping her lips as though she'd startled him. "Lofty. Jamie. Ethan." She paused, for once seeming lost for words. "Can I help you?"

"We were wondering how Sebastian is," said Lofty.

"He's… okay," said Connie after a long pause that had almost made Ethan think she was trying to remember who Sebastian was. "You can go in if you like."

"Thank you!" said Jamie, sounding almost tearful with relief.

Ethan and Lofty echoed his words and they walked through the doors into Resus. Sebastian was lying in one of the bays. He didn't look very well, but he definitely looked alive.

"Seb," said Jamie, his voice choked. He took Sebastian's hand in his. "I've been so worried. We all have."

Sebastian looked close to tears too. "I bet Dylan isn't worried at all."

* * *

Cal had known it would be quick, but that hadn't bothered him as he'd been sure slow and sensuous would follow. But Taylor was already sitting up and looking around for her discarded clothes.

"You're not going are you?" said Cal in disappointment.

"I've got to," said Taylor regretfully. "I've got an early start tomorrow. A meeting with one of my sponsors. I can't show up looking like I haven't slept. It would be unprofessional."

"I'm sure you'll still look beautiful," said Cal.

Taylor laughed and kissed him. "Thank you, but looking professional for my clients is a bit more important than looking beautiful." She got up and started to get dressed.

"Can I… see you again?" asked Cal with a shyness that surprised him.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Taylor flirtatiously.

Cal relaxed and reached for his phone. "In that case, I think you'd better give me your number."

* * *

Louise had really thought she'd got away with it. Reception work had come easily to her and she'd never needed to assist in the treatment of a patient. She'd always wondered what she'd do if a patient needed help and she was the only trained person around, but so far, it had never happened and she'd told herself that as a receptionist, she had no right to treat the patients.

But now Dylan had guessed.

"I assume something happened," said Dylan with an abruptness she guessed came from awkwardness. He wasn't used to in-depth personal conversations, after all.

"A patient lost her baby," said Louise simply. Then she wondered what she was doing. She hadn't meant to say that. She'd never told anyone that.

"That kind of situation is always difficult," said Dylan. "But not every patient can be saved."

"I know, but it was my fault," said Louise. She felt tears stinging her eyes but couldn't bring herself to care. Of course it would be embarrassing to cry in front of Dylan, but she deserved all the embarrassment and humiliation the truth would bring. "I thought the doctor had examined her. But I was wrong. I discharged the patient and she lost her baby."

"It's very easy to say it's better not to assume anything," said Dylan. "But we can't spend our whole shifts running after our colleagues and asking them whether they've done their jobs. If we did, we would spend less time with the patients – time the patients won't necessarily have – and many more lives will be lost."

"I gave up nursing after that," said Louise. "I couldn't continue, knowing what I'd done. There must have been something more I could have done. If I'd talked more to the mother; if I'd asked exactly what the doctor had said and done.. that baby died because of me, Dylan. I couldn't trust myself after that."

Dylan was staring at her, but he looked almost sympathetic. "Louise, I'm sure-"

He stopped talking as Tess entered the room. "Dylan. I have news about Sebastian." She looked around the relatives' room. "Is Dr Grayling senior on his way?"

* * *

As Zoe looked around the room, she felt the first doubts. Perhaps Max was right. This wasn't a happy occasion. No-one would feel able to be properly happy for them now.

In any case, hardly anyone was here. Iain was the only person they were really close to. Everyone else had disappeared. Zoe wondered where they'd gone. Some of them would have gone to see Sebastian, but she doubted they would all have gone.

Max moved closer to Zoe and whispered in her ear. "What do you want to do?"

Zoe waited for the annoyance she was sure would come, but to her surprise, she didn't feel annoyed at all. Only sad. "You're right, Max. This is the wrong time."

"Have you had any news?" asked Iain, getting to his feet. In his haste, his chair moved backwards, squeaking as it moved across the floor and making several of the people gathered wince.

"I'm sorry," said Zoe. "We haven't had any news. But I was thinking maybe we should all go home. We're not in the mood for celebrations tonight. We're not in the mood for anything. It doesn't seem likely that Sebastian will be coming back to the party and for that reason I doubt anyone else will too."

* * *

"Maybe you should take the day off work tomorrow," said Noel.

Honey had to admit she was tempted to stay at home and drown in her broken heart, but she couldn't. She had a meeting with someone who might be interested in providing funding and she couldn't miss that.

She also couldn't tell Noel the salon wasn't up and running yet. He'd assumed she had customers pouring through the doors and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Besides, it wouldn't be long before they were. Would it?

"No, I need to go to work," said Honey.

Noel looked at her with a mixture of pride and worry. "You shouldn't be massaging or doing manicures with a bad wrist."

"I won't," said Honey. "I'll just do admin and supervise my staff."

Noel hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Honey. So proud."


	25. Chapter 25

**Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. Honey is finding it painful in all kinds of ways at the moment. Frenchy's salon dream doesn't come true in Grease, but maybe I'll be able to think of something for Honey. Lofty's eyes are so eloquent! You're never too old to do cartwheels. I only wish I could join in.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. It is horrible hurting your wrist - you really realise how useful hands are when you can't use one of them properly! There will be more news about Sebastian in this chapter.

* * *

"So can I go now?" said Rita, who was more than slightly bored with hearing all about Jacob's cleverness and how jealous Connie had sounded on the phone.

Jacob looked slightly offended. "Why do you want to go home? I thought we were having a good time. If we're going to do this, Rita, we've got to do it right."

"That depends on entirely what you mean by the word 'do this'," said Rita. "I'm happy to let you spend your breaks in my office. I might even allow the odd hand-holding and kiss on the cheek at work, but it will not, I repeat _not_ , go any further than that."

"We'll see," said Jacob. "We shall see."

* * *

David couldn't help smiling as Lily joined him in the living room. He was glad she was here. It would have been awkward for him to help Alicia into bed. He was a nurse, of course, and would have done it in a professional manner, but Alicia was his colleague and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"She's in bed now," said Lily. "I hope she'll get some sleep."

"Are you going to stay?" asked David.

No surprise showed on Lily's face, but it was a full second before she replied. "Do you think that would be a sensible idea? Mrs Beauchamp will not appreciate having two doctors off work with a bad cold."

David could see her point. Connie would probably be annoyed enough that Alicia was off work for an illness that was usually very minor. But he found he was slightly disappointed. Lily had been so kind to Alicia. So… so wonderful.

"But I think perhaps Alicia needs someone to look after her," said Lily. "I will be very happy to stay."

She only gave David the tiniest smile, but his whole world seem to flip.

* * *

Dylan knew a lot of people were a bit scared of Tess, but he wasn't.

No. Definitely not.

Louise probably wouldn't be either, if she went back to nursing. And she would if Dylan had anything to do with it. Which he didn't, of course.

"Well?" said Tess, an edge of impatience creeping into her voice. She was a good nurse, but anyone who messed her around soon lived to regret it.

"Dr Grayling senior isn't coming," said Dylan. "And I see no reason to insist unless Sebastian requests it. Sebastian is an adult: he's perfectly capable of deciding if he wants to see his father."

Tess looked hard at him and Dylan wished she'd sent Fletch to talk to him instead. "Dylan? Did you call Sebastian's dad or didn't you?"

Dylan told himself again that he wasn't scared. He glanced at Louise, expecting to see derision on her face (it was an expression she wore a lot which didn't destroy her beauty but certainly lessened it… and where on earth had that thought come from?) but Louise merely looked encouraging.

Dylan faced Tess. "No. I didn't call Sebastian's dad. Owing to the uncertain nature of their relationship, I didn't believe it was what Sebastian would want."

"You're in no position to make that decision," said Tess. "You should have followed procedure and I will report this to Mrs Beauchamp."

"Oh, don't be such an old dragon," said Louise. "Patients are individuals. You can't treat them all the same. Dylan is Sebastian's mentor. I think he probably has some small idea of what Sebastian would want."

Tess frowned at her. "I don't see what it's got to do with a receptionist."

"Staff nurse, actually," said Louise. "Though your point still stands: it probably does have nothing to do with me. But I don't let that stop me from saying what needs to be said. We need to consider what the patient would want. We can't always act on it, but in this situation, it seemed reasonable. Dylan? Are you coming to see Sebastian or not?"

Dylan got to his feet and meekly followed her to Resus. Tess went with them, apparently too stunned to know what to say. Dylan was glad. He knew how brave Louise had been today and she didn't need Tess going on at her.

Not that he cared _that_ much.

They walked into Resus together. Sebastian turned, a look of alarm on his face that relaxed only slightly when he realised it was Dylan and Louise.

"How are you?" asked Dylan awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks," said Sebastian. "Well, not okay. I've got a pounding headache and I'd be really grateful if the painkillers and antiemetics kicked in very soon, but I'm sure I'd have felt a lot worse if you hadn't been there."

"It was Louise who found you and gave preliminary medical care," said Dylan.

Sebastian looked surprised, but he smiled at Louise. "Thank you, Louise. They said it would have been worse without the preliminary medical care. Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime," said Louise.

"Sebastian, I, um, I didn't call your father," said Dylan. "I hope that was the right thing to do."

Sebastian's look of adoration wasn't quite the response he was looking for. "Thank you, Dylan. You always understand me. I don't feel strong enough to see him at the moment."

"Well, you don't have to see him," said Dylan. "You're an adult and you're more than capable of deciding who visits you. I'm sure the staff will honour your requests."

"Yes, of course," said Tess. Being Tess, she didn't sulk. She merely smiled at Sebastian and patted his shoulder. "Just let us know whatever you need."

* * *

Ethan was relieved Sebastian was going to be okay. It had been a horrible evening. First, he'd hurt Honey. Then Cal had behaved disgustingly towards Alicia. Then Sebastian had injured himself.

Lofty, who was sitting beside him, sent him a sympathetic smile. "Maybe we should head off home now, Ethan. We're not working and I'm not sure there's much we can do here."

Ethan agreed with him, but he didn't want to go home and find Taylor there with Cal.

Lofty patted Ethan's arm. "You can come and stay with me if you don't want to, um, disturb Cal."

Ethan accepted at once and soon they were back at the house Lofty shared with Robyn, Max and Jez. Lofty offered Ethan his bed, but Ethan said he'd be fine on the sofa and was grateful when Lofty brought him blankets and pillows to make him more comfortable.

"I'll leave you to it then," said Lofty. "Unless there's anything else you need?"

Ethan hesitated. He didn't want to bother Lofty with his problems, but Lofty looked so kind. "Do you think Honey will ever forgive me?"

"Of course she will," said Lofty at once. "Honey is very understanding. She'll know it was an accident."

Ethan looked at him gratefully. Lofty was always so good at making people feel better. Lofty patted him on the shoulder and was about to leave when they heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Robyn. Her eyes were red and she stopped short when she saw Lofty.

"Robyn?" said Lofty, a look of concern on his face as he walked towards her. "What happened? Why did you leave the awards? Are you okay?"

"I was going to get a drink," said Robyn in a hard little voice. "But now I've realised I'm not thirsty." She turned and fled upstairs.

Lofty watched her go sadly. "I don't even know what I've done."

* * *

Jez moved his head slightly so he could see Jack's sleeping face. Even now, he wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing.

It had felt right – it had felt amazing – but it had only reinforced Jez's suspicion that this was something he wanted to do with Jack again and again,

He only wished he could be certain Jack felt the same way.

Jack had said the right things. He'd told Jez how amazing he looked and how special he was and Jez wanted to believe he meant it, but Jack was always so dramatic. So perhaps he was only playing the role of a loving partner.

But there were other possibilities which Jez was trying his hardest not to hope for. It was possible all the drama was a natural part of how Jack was and wasn't always the exaggeration it seemed to be. Or maybe Jack was much shyer than he seemed and putting on an act was the only way he could say his true feelings.

Jez hoped he'd get the chance to find out.

* * *

Zoe moved her head slightly so she could see Max's sleeping face. Even now, she wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing.

She loved Max. She knew that. Everyone knew that. She'd never met a man like him before. He always knew how to calm her down and help her to see more clearly. He helped her to feel more complete.

But marriage…

It was such a big step. Such a big commitment. To be with Max, potentially for the rest of her life. Never to be completely herself again; to have to consider Max's needs in everything. To have to compromise on everything. Could Zoe really be happy if she was always compromising? If she always had to consider her actions carefully and never act on a whim?

All she knew for certain was that she'd never been able to do it before.

* * *

 _You will not get away with this, Rita Freeman._

Connie had never liked Rita. The two of them were too different – or, as Jacob put it, too similar.

Well, he'd proved tonight how similar he thought they were. He obviously thought they were completely interchangeable.

 _I'll show you interchangeable, Senior Staff Nurse Jacob Masters…_

Connie knew she could punish him. She was fairly sure she could win him back, though that would only be for the satisfaction of proving she could do it. She didn't actually want him back.

He was a cheat.

She'd always known he was figuratively beneath her, yet she'd allowed him to be literally beneath her more times than she cared to count.

Well, that was at an end now.

Jacob Masters would not so much regret his actions as regret the fact he'd ever been born.

But he was a man and he was weak. Rita was the one to blame.

Rita was the one Connie needed to focus on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tanith Panic** , I miss Connie and Rita's tension too. I can't promise any tension of the Freechamp variety, but there will definitely be tension. I think David will be very good for Lily. He's lovely and he'd keep her away from hearses too. Lofty will feel even worse when he finds out what Robyn thought he'd said! Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. Connie might not have anything good planned for Rita yet, but I'm sure she'll think of something. I think you're right about David liking Lily! She is beautiful and she's behaving so much better than she has in Casualty recently.

 _Thank you to **Tanith Panic** for the follow and favourite._

* * *

Honey sat outside the hospital with a milkshake in her lap that wasn't nearly as nice as the milkshakes she'd made when she'd been the barista. Iain's little sister Gem had her job now and she wasn't nearly as good as Honey. She was always charging people the wrong amount or giving the wrong change. The only thing she could do better than Honey was resisting the urge to read all the interesting magazines.

It was fair to say Honey's beauty salon wasn't going to plan. She'd tried asking for more money, but Noel said he didn't have any. He'd sold his last action figure to buy Big Mac a bike. Honey still couldn't quite believe he'd done that. Big Mac was a liar and a thief and Honey didn't know what her dad saw in him, but she couldn't bear to break Noel's heart by telling him the truth about Big Mac.

But Honey knew she'd hardly been an example of shining honesty, herself. She'd told Noel has beauty salon was up and running, but that was only true in that she'd visited most of her ED friends at their homes and given various treatments at a significant discount because she felt guilty about charging her friends the full amount. As for Noel's money, she'd spent it on a massage bed, tanning equipment and paying for storage space to put it in. Oh, and lots of clothes. She'd told herself she needed a few new clothes to wear to the salon, but it had turned out to be a lot more than a few.

When someone sat beside Honey, she barely glanced at him. He wasn't Ethan, after all, and no man but Ethan was worth a look. Not that she'd spent much time looking at Ethan since he'd hurt her. She'd forgiven him by the next day, but whenever she saw him, he was always in a hurry.

"What's up?" said a voice Honey recognised straight away.

Honey tried to smile at Jack. "Nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me," said Jack. "I'm your guardian angel and I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

Honey knew that telling Jack her problems wasn't the best idea. He was almost certain to tell someone and the fact he worked on reception with Noel meant he found out most of Jack's secrets.

But Honey really needed to talk to someone and she found herself saying: "I wish I didn't have to worry about money. I wish I had a big, shiny, successful beauty salon. I wish I was booked up for months in advance and had queues going out the doors."

Just for a moment, it seemed to be true. Honey saw her friends all around her, all with three-inch false nails, elaborate hairstyles and skin so deeply tanned, you'd have thought they came from Brazil.

Either that or Essex.

"But are you sure that's what you want?" said Jack, as the images faded away. "No offence, but Big Mac's been on tramadol ever since you massaged his back. I know you didn't really cut Louise's hair for her: that was the only way the real salon could cover up the mess you made when you tried to put layers in her hair. And Dylan thought Tamzin had an exotic skin disease, which he was really excited about, till it turned out to be just a dodgy spray tan you'd given her."

"I did tell Tamzin not to touch her face!" said Honey indignantly. "It's not my fault if she doesn't follow instructions."

"Yeah, but can you see what I'm getting at?" said Jack. "You're not cut out to be a beautician, Honey. Go and get your barista job back. Trust me. You know I'm right."

* * *

Lily walked over to Alicia, trying not to be aware of the fact David was in earshot. "You're back. I am… very pleased."

Alicia beamed at her. "Thank you, Lily. I'm pleased to be back too."

"I hope you're feeling better now," said Lily. The words felt alien in her mouth. She wouldn't normally have bothered to say them, but she knew that was what David would say. Lily seemed to be paying unprecedented attention to everything David said.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you!" said Alicia, clearly delighted to be asked. "How are you, Lily?"

"I am very well. Thank you," said Lily. She tried to think what else to say, but she couldn't. "Shall we begin our work now?"

Alicia smiled. "I can't wait! I've missed working with you."

Lily couldn't help smiling back. When she and Alicia went to collect a file from David, she noticed he was smiling too.

She was surprised by how good it made her feel.

* * *

Ethan looked at Lofty doubtfully. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"It can't hurt," said Lofty. "Honey really likes you and she hasn't been looking very happy recently."

"Perhaps that's because she has a sprained wrist – which I caused," said Ethan wretchedly.

"I'm sure she knows it was an accident," said Lofty.

Ethan shook his head sadly. "I went to see her the day after I did it and Noel said she didn't want to see me. I phoned her the day after that, but Noel said she didn't want to speak to me."

Lofty looked at him expectantly. "What happened on the third day?"

"Well… nothing," admitted Ethan. "It was clear to me she didn't want to see me, so I didn't try speaking to her again."

"And you haven't seen her?" said Lofty sympathetically.

"Yes, I've seen her briefly," said Ethan. "But I always hide when I see Honey. If she doesn't want to see me, I can only respect that."

"Ethan, are you sure she doesn't want to see you?" said Lofty gently. "She's never said anything to you about it herself, after all."

Ethan felt his lip wobble. "I think that's the strongest proof there is: the fact Honey won't speak to me." Tears stung his eyes and quickly changed the subject. "How's it going with Robyn?"

Lofty sighed. "About as well as it's going for you and Honey. She won't speak to me. If I enter a room, she leaves it. Obviously, she'll work with me if she has to, but she won't speak to me otherwise. Max is a bit off with me too."

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Ethan.

"I try every day," said Lofty, his eyes clouded. "But she won't tell me what I've done and I really have no idea. We danced together at the awards dinner and everything seemed great. But then something changed and I have no idea what it is."

* * *

Connie spoke peremptorily to Jacob as he passed. "Jacob, there's some vomit on the floor of Cubicle 2. Deal with it, please."

"I'm not your skivvy!" said Jacob, his eyes flashing with anger. "Not anymore." He turned and walked away, leaving Connie open-mouthed.

"Are you all right, Connie?" asked Rita.

Connie turned to glare at her. "I just asked your boyfriend to clean some vomit from the floor of a cubicle and he refused."

"It's not really a nurse's job," said Rita. "But I will find a cleaner for you."

"You don't need a cleaner," said Connie, trying not to enjoy the thought of Rita on her hands and knees with a sponge or however cleaners dealt with these matters. Connie had no idea: it was beneath her notice. "It's just a wipe-down."

"No," said Rita. "It's not my job."

"Jacob wasn't your _boyfriend_ but that didn't stop you!" hissed Connie.

Rita spoke evenly. "I wasn't aware he was yours either. Excuse me, Connie." She walked away.

Connie was about to follow her, but a voice stopped her.

"Mum!" said Grace.

"What are you doing here?" said Connie.

"I came to see Jacob," said Grace. "Can't you just tell him you're sorry and try to work it out? I miss him."

* * *

Cal finished printing off the forms and wrote his name on the top one. "Jacob, you're into fitness and all that, aren't you?"

"It's one of the ways I like to burn off energy," said Jacob, flexing his muscles and leering in Rita's direction.

"How would you feel about signing up for a fun run?" said Cal. "My girlfriend Taylor has her own charity, providing medical care for children in disadvantaged countries."

"Running?" said Jacob.

"Yeah. Running," said Cal. "I bet Rita would love to see you running around in a vest and shorts."

Jacob looked tempted, but then he shook his head. "I think Rita would prefer to see me lying down and _not_ in a vest and shorts."

"Come on, Jacob. It's for charity," said Cal.

"Do sponsored press-ups and then I might be interested," said Jacob. "But running… not really my thing."

* * *

 _I'm excited,_ Zoe told herself as she prepared to treat a faecal impaction.

 _I'm excited about marrying Max._

"Have you sorted out your bridesmaids yet?" asked Robyn, who was helping her.

Zoe knew it was a hint. "Not yet. I suppose I need to do that."

"Are you okay?" asked Robyn. She looked concerned.

Zoe gave her quick smile. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry. I need to concentrate for this bit."

"Of course," said Robyn.

* * *

Dylan had known going to visit Sebastian was a bad idea. He didn't see any particular reason to visit him, but Louise had said he should and Dylan was developing a unexpected habit of listening to everything Louise said. She was actually very articulate and she could deliver a sarcastic put-down with aplomb. Both qualities which Dylan appreciated in a person.

But he was even more sure it was a bad idea when Sebastian smiled at him.

"Sebastian," said Dylan awkwardly. "I just thought I should… see how you are."

Sebastian smiled even more widely. "Come in!" He put his hand on Dylan's arm and let it linger for longer than he needed to as he showed Dylan into the flat. "Sit down, Dylan. Can I get you a drink?"

"You're supposed to be resting," said Dylan. "You've only just got out of hospital. Perhaps I could make drinks."

Sebastian gazed at him. "You really care about me, Dylan, don't you?"


End file.
